A Duras Penas, Embarazada de un Malfoy
by ValerieMalfoyCullenHale
Summary: Hermione se siente sola; un chico la ha lastimado y demasiado. ¿Qué pasa cuando cierto rubio se interesa por ella? *Dramione por excelencia
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les dejo el primer cap de mi nueva historia.**

**Dejen Reviews, 5minutos de su tiempo valdrán para mí esa review que me gustaría recibir.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling en su totalidad, Escenarios y Personajes.**

**No me hago responsable por lo que haga mi cerebrito (:**

Chapter 1.

Llovía. Era un día triste en Hogwarts y no solo el día estaba gris, sino también los estudiantes. Una castaña muchacha se encontraba en uno de los rincones más recónditos de todo el castillo. La tormenta ya había conseguido empaparla, y sobre todo estaba triste.

Un chico había jugado con ella, con sus sentimientos; nunca había sufrido tanto por un muchacho. Mientras que el chico le decía cosas bonitas y le decía que pronto dejaría a su estúpida novia, le decía eso mismo a otras dos. Ya sabía que algo así le sucedería con él, pues no era que fueran los mejores amigos, y no porque ella se hubiese enojado enormemente en primer año cuando la trataba mal, era porque sabía que muy dentro de él, ese era su verdadero yo; su verdadera personalidad.

Se sintió usada, y como le dolió. Como le dolió ser la que le ayudaba a pasar el rato. No podía hablarle a nadie del tema, pues no era muy sociable. Su mejor amiga vivía en el Londres muggle, pues era muggle, y llevaba dos meses esperando respuestas a la carta que le había enviado. Harry estaba entregado a su nueva novia, Katie Bell y al quidditch. Neville siempre la apoyaría, pero él casi siempre tenía cosas que hacer, o estaba ocupado.

Ron, él sí que era un idiota. Se había enojado cuando ella había estado saliendo con Viktor Krum tres años atrás, y ahora la había utilizado para un solo propósito: pasar el rato. Burlarse de ella, jugar con sus sentimientos, pensamientos, con su corazón. No solo para salir con Lavender, sino también con Luna.

Sus ojos eran grifos abiertos, así como las nubes que cubrían el cielo. La tormentosa lluvia seguía cayendo. Su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo Ron se había atrevido a herirla de aquella forma?. Como deseaba no volver a ver esa cabellera asomarse por la escuela. Lo peor del caso, es que el muy descarado aun le hablaba, le pedía consejos de chicas, hacía lo posible por hablar con ella, por seguir con la amistad que había llevado hasta el año pasado.

Le entró un frío terrible, así que para ahorrarse alguna gripe, entró al castillo. Caminó por algunos pasadizos, directamente hacía su sala común, hasta que al doblar en una esquina, mojada por lo que parecía un charco de agua, resbaló. Antes de que pudiera recordar en donde estaba, unos brazos fuertes, con la piel más pálida que alguna vez había visto estaban sujetándola para que no se diera un golpe mayor. Levantó la vista agradecida, pero al ver de quién se trataba frunció el ceño y se dejó caer al charco, de igual forma ya estaba mojada. La ultima persona que le hubiera gustado ver antes de alejarse de ese lugar era a ese rubio pintado, falso, egocéntrico, millonario, atractivo, asertivo, odioso, y maldito, Malfoy. Su voz, como todo el tiempo, era áspera y arrastraba las palabras con sarcasmo.

-Mira por dónde caminas, Granger… El clima no está para carreras-

Ella logró levantarse bajo sus propios medios, negándose a tomar la mano que Malfoy le ofrecía.

-Se dice: GRACIAS- dijo modulando desmesuradamente, tratando de "enseñarle".

-Pues… no gracias- dijo ella y cuando iba a pasar por un lado de él, logró tomarla fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Suelta mi brazo, me lastimas!- exclamó ella. El rubio la miró fijamente con sus gélidos ojos directo a los cafés de ella, rojizos, hinchados y humedecidos aun.

-No seas necia, Granger… Llorabas por mí, acéptalo- dijo y echo una risita maliciosa.

-Aléjate- pidió con una voz un tanto suplicante, algo que no le gustó para nada porque se sentía sumamente indefensa con el rubio en ese momento. El rubio solo quería herirla con su lenguaje serpentino y su lengua viperina; ella se corrió a un lado pero él la tomó con más fuerza, y volvió a interponerse en su camino. El rubio bufó y ella volvió a forcejear con su agarre, sin lograr zafarse.

-¡Malfoy, me lastimas!- dijo y el reparó en que la tomaba con demasiada fuerza, soltó su brazo y vio la marca de color rosado intenso que tenía forma de mano sobre su muñeca. –No estoy de humor para tus jueguitos, así que déjame ir- pidió otra vez. Él reparó ahora en que ella estaba completamente empapada.

-¿Mis jueguitos?- dijo con cara de inocente -¿Qué jueguitos?; yo no estoy jugando- dijo con su rostro serio. Una seriedad que ni que viera a Harry Potter caer de un acantilado se le quitaría.

- Vamos, Malfoy… Ve a acostarte con alguna mocosa, vete- exigió y eso le crispó los nervios al muchacho. Su voz era melancólica, su mirada apagada y su labio inferior tiritaba de frío. Ojeras cubrían sus párpados y estaba muy delgada. Tomó su otro brazo con delicadeza y la arrastró hacia un banco. Tenía suerte de que el pasillo estuviese completamente desolado. La obligó a sentarse allí con la utilización de la fuerza bruta y del bolsillo se su pantalón saco su varita. Hermione pensó lo peor en ese momento, pesó que la lastimaría, la mataría o le echaría un maleficio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a que el momento llegara, pero lo que recibió fue una débil ráfaga de viento tibio, abrió los ojos sorprendida y vio a Malfoy aun apuntándole, pero de su varita salía ese pequeño remolino de viento que en poco tiempo secó por completo todo su cuerpo. Sin más, el rubio al verla seca, detuvo el viento y devolvió su varita al bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Malfoy, déjame ir- susurró con un gesto de súplica. Malfoy la observó un rato y susurró:

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó sin hacer énfasis en nada, solo en toda ella.

-¿De cuándo a acá tu te preocupas por lo que me hagan o no?- preguntó retándolo, estaba harta de que no la dejara en paz.

-Aunque te odie a ti y a los de tu clase, esto no se le hace a una mujer- dijo señalando su delgada figura.

-Malfoy, yo…. –dijo ella, pero él la interrumpió de inmediato.

-Viene alguien, pero me debes una conversación- dijo y se fue corriendo, dobló en la esquina por donde ella había venido y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Ya había anochecido y en su riña con Malfoy no lo había notado. De repente, como había predicho Malfoy, de una esquina salió una pareja de tortolos enamorados que no hicieron más que repugnarle a la castaña. Ella se levantó y caminó en dirección al Gran Comedor, dentro de poco sería la hora de la cena, y caminaría poco a poco por los anchos pasillos del castillo. Recordó todo, todo lo que había pasado con Ronald Weasley. Sentía las gotas de lluvia salpicar sobre el suelo de rocas; Sentía la fría ventisca venir desde fuera, y agradecía traer suéter y estar seca. Aunque fuese gracias a Malfoy. Rememoró cada acción el primer día de clases, ese primero de Septiembre; cuando observó fugazmente ese compartimiento en donde Ronald y Lavender Brown se besaban entre otras cosas. Su "amigo" Harry también se sentía decepsionado pero pronto se pasó a su bando, dejándola sola la mayoría del tiempo. Hasta que ella decidió aplicarle la ley del hielo.

Era un verdadero patán. Y su amigo Harry, un manipulado.

Por primera vez, Hermione; nuestra castaña, necia, intensa, mojigata y rata de biblioteca tenía : Mal de Amores. Y lo aceptaba. Era más que obvio, o eso solo a sus ojos. Sus compañeras de cuarto, como siempre la miraban como a un bicho raro, eran indiferentes y hace mucho tiempo que se había vuelto reciproco. Usaban toneladas de maquillaje, la falda tan corta que se veía su ropa interior, medias por encima de la rodilla, corbata algo suelta, sin sueter y con la camisa blanca muy ajustada al cuerpo, los tacos negros altos; todo incitaba a los Gryffindorianos a darles una mirada y a hacer algunas otras cosas en privado. Pues eran unas zorras completas.

Le dolía sufrir por algo que nunca había sido suyo, pero sabía lo cerca que estuvo de serlo. Lloraba por alguien que en el pasado había sido su mejor amigo.

No tenía amigas.

Ginny siempre había sido esa niña materialista, infantil, estúpida, hipócrita y mala amiga. Igual que su madre, pues la señora Weasley tampoco había sido muy buena con ella.

Se msecó las mejillas cuando las lágrimas cesaron, y caminó un rato más. Por un momento pensó que se secarían sus ojos de tanto llorar, por estúpida. _Nadie te mandó a enamorarte de un estúpido mujeriego, _pensó.

Cruzó en un pasillo sin salida, a través de un pasadizo, y en la salida, se encontró con lo que llevaba meses viendo. El pelirrojo besándose con Luna. Si no era con la rubia, era con Lavender. Y Hermione decidió no decirles nada, que sufrieran como ella lo había hecho. Caminó con el mentón en alto, sin dirigirle ni una mirada y al doblar dos pasillos más, se encontró con Harry. Aplicó la misma, la mejor arma, la ignorancia. Pero él fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo.

-¿Podemos hablar, Hermione?- preguntó con un semblante serio.

Ella zafó el agarre y siguió su caminar.

-Por favor, Hermione- dijo con voz suplicante y ella se dio la vuelta para salir de una vez de esa estúpida discusión.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, Potter- dijo fría.

-No seas necia, Hermione. Necesito hablarte- pidió pero ella negó con la cabeza. Él tomó con delicadeza su brazo y la arrastró con él a un pequeño rincón más privado.

-He dicho que no tengo mucho tiempo- dijo ella exasperada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Hermione… tenías razón, ¿ok?; No solo Ron, Ginny es igual de venenosa… No lo sé… hice mal ¿sí?. Yo quiero que volvamos a ser los amigos de siempre…- dijo con semblante arrepentido.

-Harry, sé que te arrepientes y bla bla bla, pero yo necesito un tiempo; no se puede olvidar tan fácil algo tna doloroso… Yo te quiero, pero tu decisión de haberte pasado de su lado fue inmadura… Al ver que yo también sufría debiste decirle que me lastimaba… Pero estoy segura de que el no sabe nada..- dijo Hermione con dolor, y cuando Harry estuvo a punto de refutarle, ella salió corriendo de volada, con lágrimas en los ojos color miel.

Camino hacia el Gran Comedor, donde sabría que él no podría abordarla. Pues un mes atrás, cuando Harry había comenzado a salir con Katie, le había dejado claro sus celos hacia la relación que él había mantenido con Hermione, a él poco le importó dejarla a ella sola e irse con Katie y Leanne, su mejor amiga.

Se sentó en un rincón alejada de la multitud. Sola, acompañada por su pañuelo de color blanco, secando sus odiadas lágrimas. Sintió la gélida mirada altiva y suspicaz de Malfoy desde que se había aparecido en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Con ella la había seguido y cuando ella se sentó, y con la mirada hacia él, se miraron por un momento, y luego ella desvio la mirada cortando el contacto visual.

Comió rápido y luego salió de allí, con la cabeza gacha.

Dobló en dos pasillos y luego, se sentó en un banco, donde un rayo de luna iluminaba su rostro, se dejo bañar por la luz azuleja y respiró profundo. Con ganas de lagrimear.

-¿Tienes guardia esta noche, Granger?- preguntó con una voz devoradora, sensual y extrañamente forzada. Como si tratara de seducirla.

-No… ¿y tú, Malfoy?- preguntó ella, con una voz sumamente parecida, pero aterciopeladamente real, no sonaba forzada.

Le extendió su mano, y la guió hasta una sala abandonada a la vuelta de la esquina. Cerró la puerta y la invitó a pasar. Ella se sentó sobre un largo mesón y comenzó a mover los pies hacia adelante y atrás de manera infantil. El tomó una silla y la volteó, abrió sus largas piernas y se sentó en la silla, mirándole el rostro.

-Dime, ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?- preguntó mirándola directamente a las orbes cafés.

-No te lo diré…Malfoy; no nos tenemos esa confianza- dijo con voz calmada. Él se enfureció.

Se acercó a ella y le estampó un beso en los labios. Ella se había resistido por un momento, pero el embriagante sabor de sus delgados labios; menta, yerbabuena y un poco de madera, le quitaron el aliento.

Comenzaron un juego de besos y caricias por sobre la ropa, que ninguno de los dos pudo mantener por largo tiempo, sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre sus labios, mientras se besaban. Suspiraban de vez en cuando.

El rubio acarició la espalda de la chica bajo la ropa, y soltó el sujetador.

Siguieron con una batalla de quién tiene el control sobre el otro, con caricias en los lugares donde no les daba el sol, y en otras partes menos "interesantes". No basto mucho tiempo para que ambos estuvieran despojados de sus ropas.

Ella abrió sus piernas para que él se abriera paso dentro de ella, y cuando esperaba que fuera la mejor sensación del mundo; había sido todo lo contrario. Un dolor fuerte recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ella trato de resistirse, claro que lo hizo. Pero el chico la ceñia contra su cuerpo. La lujuria lo había cegado completamente y le estaba haciendo daño. Ella no gritó, se tragó su dolor. Se aferró a la espalda del rubio. No esperaba que su primera vez hubiese sido tan dolorosa.

Alguna vez lo había escuchado, de sus odiosas compañeras de cuarto. Hablar de sexo entre ellas no era extraño, y menos cuando relataban sus primeras veces, y que si. Si dolía.

Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Todo se volvió negro en un momento.

Cuando se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del rubio, fue cuando el tomo en cuenta que ella había sido virgen, hasta que llegó él.

Se fue, tomó su ropa, se vistió y se alejó por el pasillo. Dejandola sobre un frio mesón.

Despertó muerta de frio y se percató de que estaba desnuda. Era temprano en la mañana y le dolía enormemente la entrepierna. Con cuidado colocó su ropa, y arregló su cabello para salir de esa aula abandonada.

Caminó con cuidado porque con cada paso que daba, le causaba más dolor. Llegó algo tarde a su dormitorio, pues le tomó media hora llegar a este. Tomó su toalla y se movió con cuidado hasta el baño; se dio un baño caliente. Arrepintiéndose de todo, queriendo estar muerta para no padecer de aquel dolor y no tener que verle la cara. Avergonzada.

Le tomo dos minutos darse cuenta de que no era en la mañana sino la una de la tarde. Siguió con su baño, recordándose a si misma que era sábado, todos estarían por ahí, pasando su día libre con sus compañeros.

El frio se adueñaba de Hogwarts rápidamente.

Se colocó un pijama abrigado y unas pantuflas de conejo, para luego quedarse en su dormitorio encerrada hasta la cena. Cuando muerta del hambre decidió bajar al Gran Comedor. Y aunque sabía que se burlarían de ella por andar en pijamas por el castillo, poco le importaba. No había nadie que quisiera impresionar. No había nadie interesante en la escuela, y prefería sufrir su padecimiento, sola, que mal acompañada. Prefería debatir en su cabeza el poqué de que Malfoy se hubiera acostado con ella, y el porqué no se dio cuenta de que ella sufría.

_Era obvio _–pensó.- _De seguro lo hizo porque su cita para esta noche no estaba disponible, maldita puta. ¿Porqué tenía que ser yo?;_

Esa noche comió un buen tazón de cereales, pues no le apetecía nada que le cayera pesado. Algo pasaba, algo no estaba bien.

Malfoy no se había aparecido en toda la noche en el Gran Comedor.

Algo sí que andaba mal.

* * *

**Reviews Please.**

**Semana siguiente, next cap.**

**Love; Peace; Happiness; Draco Malfoy.**

**VMCH  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el 2 cap.**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ¡De verdad quede asombrada por la cantidad de Reviews en un solo cap!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Escenarios y personajes.**

**Trama: Desde lo más alejado del subconsciente de ValerieMalfoyCullenHale**.

Chapter 2.

Así pasó mucho tiempo, tal vez unas cuatro semanas desde el incidente, y aun Malfoy no se aparecía por ninguna parte. Las clases que compartían las había dejado, y comía en su dormitorio. O eso pensaba ella.

Se encontraba con Harry y Ron aun por los anchos pasillos del castillo. Aun lo encontraba con una de tantas amantes que tenía, pues el pelirrojo se había vuelto un _Puto, _a decir verdad.

Todo había transcurrido normal, hasta que una mañana, unas terribles nauseas la sacaron de la cama. Como quería haber vomitado el estómago y todo el tracto digestivo. Sintió ese extraño ardor, acompañado del sabor amargo del vómito. Se lavó la cara, y luego de un minuto un _Porqué _se escabulló por su mente. No quería aceptarlo. NO.

_No, no, no, no, no_- se repetía a sí misma. Pero la realidad se había salido de golpe. Sabía lo que ocurría en ese caso.

La verdad es que pasaban cinco semanas desde ha ella había tenido su encuentro profano con Malfoy, y no recordaba haberse cuidado.

Lo sabía, como quería que fuese una pesadilla.

Todo el futuro que había planeado, todo lo que tenía provisto hacer para volverse Licenciada en leyes del mundo mágico. Ahora todo se iba al drenaje. Todo, pues con un bebe no puedes estudiar en la universidad. Al menos hasta después de un tiempo, cuando pudiese entrar al kindergarden. Pero todo se había arruinado.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza eso, pues ella no frecuentaba la vida sexual y no tenía necesidad de tomar pastillas anticonceptivas todo el tiempo. Ni recordaba si Malfoy se había protegida. Ahora estaba segura de que no. Estaba segura de que él no se preocupaba por contraer enfermedades, o algunas otras cosas.

No quiso pensar en soluciones. Pues aunque fuera un embarazo no deseado, no daría su bebé en adopción y sobre todo, no abortaría. Rompió a llorar mientras se daba una ducha. Primero, por lo mal que se sentía con respecto a Ron y sus amigos, y segundo, por tener a un bebé en camino; de Malfoy.

Tal vez lo había hecho a propósito; tal vez quería de una vez por todas arruinarle la vida. Quería que no fuera exitosa, que de una vez por todas se sumiera en la depresión. Lo estaba logrando, si eso era lo que quería. Secó su cuerpo y se envolvió con la toalla mientras buscaba su uniforme escolar. No bastaron ni dos minutos para que rompiera en lágrimas de nuevo.

Bajó las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas, y cruzó la Sala Común con el mentón en alto, asumiendo su dignidad. Sin mirar a nadie de esa casa, no quería estar con nadie. No estaba para nadie.

No le diría a Malfoy. Él lo negaría al instante, y no quedaría en ridículo de nuevo.

Tenía suerte, ya estaban a una semana del comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno, las pascuas se acercaban. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápido, pues debía decidir si regresar o no a su adorada Hogwarts. Una semana en la que sabía no podría dormir. Una semana realmente interesante.

Fue a clase, comió. Hizo lo posible por ese aspecto, pues la verdad no tenía apetito a ninguna hora; no quería salir del dormitorio ni para ir al baño cuando las nauseas atacaban cada mañana.

Realmente la semana pasó como una estrella fugaz, tan rápido que le costó darse cuenta de que ya solo le quedaba ese día. Así que tomó la decisión más difícil de toda su vida, la que realmente decepcionaría a sus padres, amigos y conocidos.

Cuando estaba en el Gran Comedor, devorando un tazón de cereales, observó que Harry entraba de la mano con Katie Bell, y secundándolos estaba Leanne.

Alzó el brazo e hizo señas hasta que Harry la vio, acto seguido se dio media vuelta y le dijo cosas inteligibles para la castaña a Katie. Que un segundo después fulminó con la mirada a la castaña. Se acercó a trote, y se sentó junto a la castaña.

-¿Me perdonaste?- preguntó casi sin aliento. Y ella hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara a que terminara de masticar.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte… Pero no aquí. Espera, vayamos al lago… Pero come algo antes de irnos- ordenó ella y él rápidamente obedeció, llenando su tazón del mismo tipo de cereales que el de Hermione y luego, vaciando una jarra de leche sobre ellos.

Comió sumamente rápido sin atragantarse, y cuando terminó, ella y Harry se encaminaron al Lago Negro; que estaba desolado.

Se sentaron sobre un húmedo tronco. Ella lo primero que hizo cuando nadie los veía, fue abrazarlo. Abrazarlo como no había hecho en tres meses. Abrazarlo para recompensar su dolor. Preocupada por la reacción que pudiese tener cuando soltara el buche. Triste, pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Harry, quiero que dejes de un lado la conciencia, la razón. Y me escuches. No te involucraras porque no puedes, no tomaras decisiones por mí, nada. Sólo escucharás- dijo y él asintió de inmediato.

-Está bien- dijo él, con sus orbes esmeralda clavadas en las cafés de ella.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó.

-El día en que tú y yo discutimos, cuando me pediste disculpas… Yo… Malfoy; en fin. Me he acostado con Malfoy- la expresión de Harry no era normal.

-¿Qué tu y Malfoy qué?- exclamó, ella exasperada le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¡No grites!- susurró ella- y sí, lo sé Harry. ¿En qué estaba pensando?- tomó otra bocanada de aire.-Eso no es todo… la peor parte es que…-

-No me digas que… no, no me lo digas…- dijo desviando la mirada hacia el lago.

-Sí, Harry. Estoy embarazada- susurró ella y Harry se puso colorado de la ira.

Ella lo abrazó, y el paso su brazo por encima de su hombro.

Lloró, claro que lloró. La castaña estaba totalmente destrozada, y empapó el suéter del moreno con lágrimas saladas. Harry pensó en partirle la cara, pero el séquito de Malfoy era monstruoso. Solo con Crabbe y Goyle los Trolls, luego Zabini y por ultimo Nott el Nerd.

-Voy a partirle la cara y las costillas- dijo conteniendo lágrimas de impotencia. Ella negó nerviosa con la cabeza -¿Porqué?; te juro que le partiría costilla por costilla y luego lo castraría, para que no engendre otro imbécil, cabrón como él- dijo aun enrojecido. Cerró las manos en forma de puños a medida que hablaba y Hermione comenzó a asustarse.

-No, Harry. Ya he tomado una decisión. Yo me voy de la escuela, a una muggle. Donde nadie me conozca, donde sea algo muy nuevo. Y es como la universidad, no te echan por estar embarazada. St. Lois no es tan mala, es más, es la mejor de Inglaterra. Allí se suponía que fuera si no hubiese recibido la carta de Hogwarts. Tengo una Beca y pagaré el alquiler de un pequeño departamento en el campus. Iré con mis padres y les explicaré todo. Conseguiré trabajo, y podre mantenerme- dijo y el moreno la observaba atónito.

-No, Hermione. ¡Tú no te vas de Hogwarts!- exclamó.

-Ssshhhh- dijo ella, no quería que toda la escuela se enterara.

-Yo me ofrezco a tomar la responsabilidad- dijo y Hermione de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-No arruinaré tu futuro, está decidido. No digas una palabra más- dijo ella, se levantó del tronco y observó a lo lejos como Katie buscaba por doquier a Harry. Él le tomó una mano y ella la soltó bruscamente.

-Será mejor que te vayas- susurró ella mientras caminada hacia el lado contrario de donde venía Katie. Se veía dolida, pues estaba sola y no había señales de Leanne.

-¡No!-exclamó él, pero Hermione señaló hacia donde estaba Katie con un el dedo índice y él supo a que se refería.

-Ohh- susurró al ver a Katie, ella se acercó a él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Harry, hablaremos mañana, antes de que parta el tren. No existe la privacidad en cuanto a ti respecta, tengo examen… Adiós- dijo y Katie la miró, cínica.

Hermione quiso partirle la cara. Pero se abstuvo, como debía haber hecho antes de encontrarse con Malfoy.

Caminó unos cuantos pasillos y llegó al despacho de McGonagall. Subió y arregló el papeleo. Claro, tuvo que contarle todo, cada detalle. Se extrañó al no haber derramado ni una lágrima frente a la profesora. Claro que se extrañó cuando ella le dijo que el bebé era de Malfoy. Le dijo lo decepcionada que estaba, pero que estaba orgullosa de que no tomara otros medios, como el abandono. Que debía ser fuerte, pues sus padres también se decepcionaría, y había un alto índice de que no la quisieran más en su casa.

Ella ya lo sabía, ya había tenido pesadillas con eso. Las peores.

Con la profesora Minerva McGonagall, arregló lo que a notas se refería, cambiando los nombres de las materias y haciendo una carta de referencia, por lo brillante que era, y lo buena que podía llegar a ser.

Cuando salió de allí, decidió vagar como alma en pena por los pasillos. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por todo el castillo. Con ganas de despedazar lo huesos de alguien.

Hasta que al doblar en un pasillo, se encontró con la habitación culpable, el aula abandonada, culpable de todo, el sitio propicio para fecundar a un bebé. Y como por arte de magia, irónicamente, se apareció el rubio por allí. Como si lo hubiese llamado.

-Ohh, Granger- dijo cuando la vio, con voz nerviosa pero cínica.

-Aléjate de mí, ¡Maldigo el día en que naciste!- exclamó ella y su voz retumbó por todo el pasillo, vacio.

-¿Y eso porqué?; ¿Por qué no disfrutaste la otra noche, debilucha?- preguntó, hiriendo sus sentimientos.

-No, Malfoy; ¡Eres repugnante!, ¡Ojalá que Voldemort te mate y que tu tía te torture hasta morir!, ¡Que te castren para que no puedas hacerle lo mismo que a mí a alguna otra chica!- exclamó la castaña, haciendo explosión.

-¿Qué' ¿De qué hablas?, para que no pueda divertirme con alguna otra?- dijo y soltó una pequeña risita malévola.

-¡Lo que digas!, ¡Por tu culpa mi vida está arruinada!, ¡Tendré que irme de Hogwarts por tu culpa!- exclamó exasperada.

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas, Granger?- preguntó asustado.

-Sí, Malfoy, sí. Estoy embarazada… y adivina de quién- dijo sarcástica.

-¿Insinúas que soy el padre de tu bastardo?, ha'- bufó el rubio, luego ella lo miró ceñuda.

-Pues sí, no me he acostado con nadie más en mi vida, solo contigo y a que no sabes, olvidaste usar protección- dijo cínica, con una sonrisa sumamente forzada.

-A mi no me vengas con eso, yo no soy el padre de ese adefesio- dijo él, exasperado, exaltado y enojado.

-No me creas entonces- dijo ella y siguió caminando hacia su destino, ninguna parte.

-Necesito pruebas- dijo él.

-Pues dame algo de cabello, un pedazo de uñas. Para hacer una prueba de ADN- dijo y cuando iba a caminar hacia él, todo se volvió negro y se desmayó, cayendo de golpe al suelo.

-

Despertó en una cama muy cómoda, con dosel de color verde esmeralda. Cubierta por sábanas negras. Se sentía pegajosa, tal vez cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó a la cama, observó a Malfoy hurgando en un armario. No era su dormitorio, por supuesto que no., sacó un píe de las sábanas para levantarse y escuchó:

-Vuelve a la cama, estas deshidratada- dijo el rubio con voz dura. Ella obedeció de inmediato.

-¿Porqué me has traído a este lugar?- preguntó intrigada, estudiando la habitación con la mirada. Era un Dormitorio individual, lo sabía. Por ser tan ricachón le había obsequiado un dormitorio individual, o había pagado por él; seguramente.

-Primero, este lugar es más seguro para tomar decisiones, y estabas desmayada. Segundo, tienes que escoger que llevaré a Londres para tenerlo ya en una valija que no vaya a abrir en pascuas; viviremos ahí, no pienso vestirme como un psicópata…- dijo, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que si trataba de refutar no lograría nada, pues de seguro Malfoy había cerrado la puerta con cerrojo.

-¿Viviremos en Londres?- preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, supongo que ese engendro fruto de un maldito descuido tendré que criarlo yo, contigo- dijo y Hermione estuvo a punto de estallar y gritarle mil blasfemias, pues no era un engendro. Un bebé.

-Pero… ¿Cómo harás?, ya yo arregle todo con McGonagall, y tu… tu- dijo ella, pero esperó a que él hablara.

-Cuando te desmayaste, mi padrino y yo te trajimos a acá, él te hizo la prueba. Por cierto, tienes un mes y medio. Y además, arreglamos el papeleo. Voy a St. Lois también- dijo con altanería. Ella lo observaba cautelosa. –Ahora ven y escoge lo que tengo que llevar-

Ella se levantó y comenzó a separar la ropa muggle de la ropa del mundo mágico. Le dijo todo lo que debía comprar si compraba más ropa. Se extrañó al haber podido compartir más de unos insultos con el rubio.

-¿Qué harás con lo demás?- preguntó ella.

-Lo dejaré en mi Mansión, mi madre aun vive allí; o la venderé; cada pieza vale como mínimo mil libras esterlinas- explicó el rubio.

-No sabía que manejaras la moneda muggle- dijo ella con asombro.

-Mantengo las cuentas de las empresas de mi padre, es un estúpido en ese aspecto. Y es muy fácil de llevar…- explicó con el ego por los cielos.

-Bueno, como sea. Tengo que irme… Mis padres me esperaran en la mañana y…- dijo ella, pero de inmediato él la interrumpió.

-Espera. Escríbeles una carta; mañana iremos a hablar con mi madre, ella sabrá manejar las cosas y yo sé manejarla a ella. Además, sabe que si me estoy haciendo cargo es para hacer enojar a mi padre, no hay otro motivo- dijo con voz seca. Demasiado áspera. Hermione tuvo ganas de gritarle que la dejara sola, que no importaba, que sería un infierno así estuviese él o no. Que no lo necesitaba, pero era mentira. Claro que necesitaba ingresos, pues mantener a un bebé no es fácil. Es tarea de dos.

Se levantó y salió sin previo aviso con el mentón en alto, caminó a paso firme por la Sala Común de Slytherin, ya nada le importaba, ni los abucheos, ni el mismísimo bebé.

Corrió lejos de allí. No escribió ninguna carta, al fin y al cabo, sus padres hacía tres años que no la recogían a la estación de trenes. Pues ya estaba grandecita, diecisiete años era ya la mayoría de edad mágica. Quería simular que despertaba y que era una horrible pesadilla.

Corrió, y luego, cuando encontró un lugar adecuado en el mismo tronco húmedo en dónde Harry le había ofrecido tomar la responsabilidad, se sentó. Un mar de lágrimas salía por sus ojos. Una inmensa amargura la estaba llenando, tristeza, vacio, dolor. Y sabía que le hacía mal. Aunque tratara de recomponerse, todo era igual, todo seguía igual que hacía mes y medio, hasta estaba lloviendo.

Como por arte de magia, desde el catillo, salió un alto muchacho, con un paraguas negro sobre la cabeza, se acercó lo suficiente y le dio refugio bajo el paraguas. Su pelirroja cabellera caía sobre su frente, y casi le tapaba los ojos, lisa, pero esponjada. Sus ojos azul claro, tan claros que se confundían con la parte blanca del ojo. Sus pestañas, rubias, casi blancas. Un mar de pecas cubría sus mejillas, y un semblante tan triste como el de Hermione se reflejaba en todo su desgravado cuerpo.

Ella no se apartó, se quedó allí, cerca. Lamentándose, torturándose. Llorando. Lo miró con sus hinchados ojos cafés. Y sus miradas se fundieron en una. Melancólica.

-Oye…- dijo Ronald Weasley, susurrando.

-No, Ronald- dijo ella con seriedad, desviando totalmente la mirada.

-Hermione… escúchame, por favor; te lo ruego- dijo con voz verdaderamente suplicante.

Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza, llevándose una mano al rostro, para sollozar.

-Ve con otra… Anda, solo déjame sola- exigió ella, cuando él colocó una mano sobre la de ella que se posaba en el tronco, ella la retiró bruscamente.

-Discúlpame, he sido un completo patán…- dijo él, completamente arrepentido.

-Aléjate de mí, Ronald… Ya bastante daño me ha costado intentar olvidarte de una vez por todas, vete para que pueda hacerlo…-dijo ella, dolida. Ardida, molesta, triste.

-Hermione… Yo no quiero alejarme de ti… Yo te quiero, Hermione… En serio- dijo el pelirrojo, mirándola directamente a los ojos, cuando sus miradas volvieron a fundirse.

-¡Mentiras!- exclamó -¡Deja de decirme mentiras!, ese discursito ya me lo sé y de memoria. Por ahí deben estar Luna y Lavender buscándote- dijo ella. Pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Ya acepté que jamás volverás a quererme en ese sentido, yo no quiero perderte como amiga…- dijo resignado.

-No, Ronald. Tú me perdiste en todo sentido el primero de Septiembre, en el expreso de Hogwarts- dijo ella, se levantó y caminó a paso lento, dejándose empapar por la lluvia. Caminó más pasillos. Al parecer eso era lo único que había hecho en todo el año escolar.

Volvió a tropezar con sus propios pies al doblar en una esquina; esta vez, dos brazos fuertes y paliduchos la ciñeron contra un pecho trabajado, cubierto por el suéter de la escuela.

-¿Cuántas veces más nos encontraremos en esta misma situación, Granger?- preguntó el rubio arrastrando las palabras.  
Ella rápidamente soltó el 'abrazo' por llamar lo alguna forma, y siguió su rumbo. Empapada hasta su dormitorio.

Se dio una corta ducha caliente, para contrarrestar el frio que sentía y luego se vistió con el uniforme, se cubrió con la bufanda a rayas doradas y carmesí.

Salió de allí a ver sus últimas dos clases.

Las últimas dos clases mágica de toda su vida. Para su mala suerte, eran Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia. Las que se sabía de memoria, las que llevaba mejor en los EXTASÍS cada año.

Garabateó un millón de cosas en su libreta de anotaciones. Entre corazones, nombres, nubes. Lo que más resaltaba era una pequeña carita triste en una esquina. En realidad era la carita de un bebé, triste. Se sintió culpable y cerró la libreta, para después finalmente irse a la cama. Exhausta, sin ánimos de cenar, ni hablar, ni sonreír.

Subió a su dormitorio, y se encontró con una lechuza, una grande y elegante.

Sacó en trozo de pergamino de su patita y lo abrió rápidamente, para luego de leer lo que éste decía, abrir el paquete grande que había sobre su cama.

_Supuse que no vendrías a cenar después de nuestra discusión. No puedes dejar de comer por tristeza; es absolutamente algo que yo no haría. Y menos si estuviese en un estado como el tuyo, uno en el que jamás estaré; a propósito, hay unas frutas en el paquete y algo que había comprado para ti antes de que comenzara la escuela._

_Simplemente, quisiera que me disculpases, pues yo sí te quiero, Hermione._

_Aunque tú ya no._

_Lamento que estés así; estoy seguro de que si no hubiese hecho lo que hice en el tren, no tendrías que abandonar la escuela, estarías conmigo._

_Lo lamento de veras,_

_Ronald Bilius Weasley._

Comió lo que traía el paquete, un racimo de uvas y unos duraznos maduros. Buscó lo que el paquete decía, y de allí saco un hermoso brazalete hecho con lo que parecía hilo de tejer. Color marrón, naranja y blanco. Se la colocó sobre la muñeca derecha y luego siguió comiendo, aunque dejó un poco en la caja.

Se colocó el pijama y luego, cuando estaba a punto de caer a los brazos de Morfeo, otra lechuza picoteó la ventana.

Abrió ésta y desató el pergamino de la patita de la lechuza, a cambio le dio una uva. Cerró la ventana cuando la lechuza voló lejos y se dio vuelta para leer el pergamino.

_Mañana, _

_Último vagón, último compartimiento._

_Te esperaré ahí._

_DM_

Esa noche, sabía que no dormiría. Hasta que muy entrada la noche, la oscuridad le ganó a sus ojos y la sumió en un mar de pesadillas que hicieron su dormir agitado, arriesgado y cansón.

* * *

**De nuevo GRACIAS por todos sus reviews!**

***Aclaratoria 1: Estan en 7mo.**

***Aclaratoria 2: Sabrán si él de verdad se preocupo, claro que lo sabrán, pero más adelante.**

**Byeee!**

**Pronto el siguiente Cap!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holaaa!

¡Gracias por todos los Reviews!

Perdón, quisiera poder responder a sus Reviews, pero he estado ocupada con los exámenes trimestrales.

Besos.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: VMCH****

* * *

**

Chapter 3.

Nueve en la mañana. Tenía puesta la ropa muggle, abrigada. Ya había desayunado y tenía jaqueca. Esa mañana las nauseas habían vuelto a sacarla de la cama.

La esperaban seis horas de viaje, con la persona que más odiaba en todo el mundo. Llevaba un suéter color rojo cereza con cuello en forma de v, ceñido a su cuerpo, aun delgado; y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Ya a esas alturas del día, se encontraba en el tren, caminando hacia el último compartimiento. Con la jaula de Crookshanks en una mano y en la otra, su equipaje de mano. La locomotora escarlata comenzaba a moverse y ella a marearse. Ya había podido despedirse de Harry, y de la Profesora McGonagall, quien le había regalado un libro, enorme, sobre maternidad. A paso tortuga, llego diez minutos después al último compartimiento del último vagón. Por el vidrio, se observaba a un Malfoy nervioso, preocupado. Pero serio. Leía un libro que estaba en perfectas condiciones y se mostraba interesado.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y luego entró. Colocó la jaula y el bolso en el asiento, junto a ella. Miró por un segundo a Malfoy, y alcanzó a leer la portada del libro; El Retrato de Dorian Gray de Oscar Wilde. Le pareció extraño en un principio, pero después acepto el buen gusto por la literatura que tal vez tuviese. Observó al pelirrojo espécimen que tenía enjaulado, y lo sacó de allí. Ronroneando salió el regordete Crookshanks, esperando que la castaña pasara sus delgados dedos delicadamente sobre su cuerpecito. No hablaron, no tenían que. No se escuchaba más que el pitido del silencio, ese que se escucha solo cuando no hay ruido. Hermione devolvió al gato a la jaula y luego, sacó su reproductor de música. Un I-Pod color plata, y se colocó los audífonos. Al rato, cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Despierta, Granger. Hemos llegado- dijo su voz áspera. Tomo la jaula del gato en una mano y con la otra llevaba su mochila. Ella tomó su bolso y salió tras él. Observó a una delgada mujer, de facciones delicadas y porte elegante. Con un cabello largo y rubio, como el de Malfoy y siguiéndola estaba un hombre mayor, algo así como un sirviente, cuidando de ella. No tendría más de cincuenta años. Se acercó a Malfoy y él susurró _sígueme la corriente._

-Cariño; ¡Mira cómo has crecido!- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa.

-Madre- dijo él, con una sonrisita que Hermione jamás le había visto. Abrazó a su madre luego de entregarle las cosas que llevaba en manos al señor que acompañaba a la rubia mujer. –Madre, ella es Hermione… Mi _novia_, la he invitado a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, si no te molesta- dijo con una mirada apagada. Sus ojos grises se veían más grises.

Ella sonrió ampliamente con un aire cómplice y una mirada que delataba su malicia. Hermione tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte cuando iban en el lujoso auto a casa de los Malfoy. No estaba lista para pasar la Navidad en casa de Malfoy. Menos, cuando ellos no la querían allí ni un poquito. Ellos murmuraban en su conversación, para que ella no los escuchara, pero poco le importaba lo que ellos dijeran. Hacía mucho calor, pero cuando estaban dentro de la gran casa de tres plantas, color crema. Con jardines bien cuidados y fresco aire acondicionado, todo el calor lo había dejado atrás. Se sentaron en el recibidor, unos sillones sofisticados y elegantes adornaban el lugar; la señora Malfoy tenía buen gusto.

Le ofreció limonada a la castaña y ella aceptó con gusto. Rápidamente, una elfina trajo una charola con los tres vasos llenos de fresca limonada. Sintió como aliviaba su garganta seca el delicioso sabor ácido de la limonada.

-Madre, yo…. Nosotros; Hermione está embarazada- dijo con nerviosismo. Su madre le dedico una sonrisa consentidora y luego una mirada asesina a Hermione.

-Ya lo sé todo, Draco. No hay necesidad de hablar cosas incoherentes. Tu padrino me ha escrito explicándome el asunto y el estado de la señorita Granger, la amiguita de Harry Potter- dijo con cinismo. Escrutó el rostro de Hermione, queriendo hacerla llorar, sin conseguirlo, devolvió la mirada a su hijo, de manera dulce y complaciente.

Él la observaba atónito, y Hermione la observaba con desgano.

-Ahora vayan a prepararse que tienen cita con el doctor. Además, de una vez les aviso que ya tienen un buen departamento en St. Lois, que me he molestado en conseguir. Dos habitaciones, un baño; cocina, recibidor y balcón.- explicó satisfecha. Malfoy le pidió a la castaña que lo siguiera para mostrarle una de tantas habitaciones de huéspedes.

La habitación estaba igual de decorada que el recibidor. Ya su equipaje estaba allí y su bolso de mano con la jaula del gato estaban sobre el velador inmenso que estaba junto a la pared. Una hermosa ventana gigante dejaba entrar al sol de las tres de la tarde. Malfoy abandonó la habitación cuando ella se había habituado y así pudo ir a lavarse la cara y arreglar un poco su cabello. Se quitó el suéter y se coloco una camisa a cuadros que le dejara respirar y llevó su abrigo negro por si a caso.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacía el recibidor, donde Malfoy la estaba esperando para salir. El mayordomo ya tenía preparado afuera lo que parecía el deportivo plateado de Malfoy. Se subieron, en silencio y se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad. Hermione miró por la ventanilla todo el rato, había tráfico y no tenía ánimos para empezar un tema de conversación.

Un poco más de veinte minutos y ya habían arribado al edificio que se alzaba aproximadamente unos diez pisos. Dejaron aparcado el auto a las afueras y caminaron el trayecto por un elevado que cruzaba la autopista. Un elevador los dejó en el tercer piso, donde cuadros de bebés sonrientes disfrazados de animales o de flores adornaban las paredes. Una recepcionista sentada en un escritorio que parecía recién comprado tecleaba en un computador portátil. Los miró de reojo mientras se sentaban uno junto al otro en la sala de espera. Esperaron media hora, escuchando las desabridas conversaciones de la recepcionista hasta que una mujer sonriente, con un embarazo claramente avanzado salía del consultorio y la doctora salía tras ella alegando que volviera el mes siguiente para darlo a luz. Hermione sintió los nervios correr por su cuerpo.

-Hermione Granger- llamó la doctora y ella se levantó, caminó en dirección al consultorio secundada por Malfoy.

Entraron a la salita y se sentaron frente al escritorio de la doctora. Una mujer joven, de unos veintitantos, de cabello oscuro y rulado. Delgada y alta los miraba con el rostro irradiando felicidad.

-Bueno, Hermione… Cuéntame; ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- preguntó amigable.

-Un mes y medio- dijo la castaña.

-Muy bien, y tu eres el padre… supongo, ¿no?- dijo la mujer y Malfoy asintió con nerviosismo.

-Si, Draco Malfoy- dijo él, acercando su mano para estrechar la de la doctora.

-Y…. ¿Son novios?- preguntó pícara la mujer.

-No…- dijo Hermione de inmediato.

-¿Son de los que se odian, se acuestan y después meten la pata?- preguntó con una sonrisita cínica.

-Ehmmm….- fue lo que alcanzó a murmurar el rubio.

-No importa, lo importante ahora es el bienestar del bebé, deberán tomar la responsabilidad ambos- dijo con seriedad, al menos por primera vez. -¿Qué edad tienen?-

-Diecisiete- dijeron al unísono, sorprendidos voltearon a mirarse pero el primero en desviar la mirada fue Malfoy.

-Está bien, ahora… Hermione, pasarás a esa salita y te colocarás la bata que allí se encuentra, espéranos cuando estés lista- dijo la mujer, la castaña asintió y se movió con rapidez hacia la salita.

La salita tan solo tenía un aparatoso estante lleno de papeles y frascos con una gelatinosa sustancia azul. Se colocó la bata que estaba en el perchero y espero a que la doctora volviese. Escuchó la conversación que ella tenía con Malfoy mientras esperaba.

_Draco, sé que no es mi problema, pero miren en lo que se han metido; si la odias… no le causes más dolor. Porque si ella te odia, ya es bastante castigo tener que llevar un hijo tuyo, ¿no crees?- _dijo la mujer. Se escuchó un suspiro de parte del rubio y luego su voz.

_Todo ha sido un error, uno terrible- _confesó su voz, impregnada en arrepentimiento.

_No digas eso, ella es especial. Y tú lo sabes, sino, no estarían aquí en mi consulta ni ella estaría embarazada-_ dijo la mujer con voz sumamente dulce._ –Además, es muy bonita. Al menos el bebé será lindo-_

Hermione quiso sacarle los dientes a la molesta mujer, pero en ese instante, la mujer tocó la puerta y ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarla pasar. Ella entró secundada por Malfoy a la salita y con una mano le indicó que se sentara en esa máquina. Un aparato parecido a una manguera comenzó a vibrar y la doctora descubrió el vientre de la castaña, donde aun nada se asomaba.

-Esto va a estar frío- susurró cuando aplicó el gel azulado y Hermione de inmediato sintió la fría sustancia. Se quedó quieta, tensa. Malfoy estaba alejado de la máquina, en una esquina, y la doctora le hizo señas para que se acercara. Colocó el aparato que vibraba sobre su vientre y comenzó a moverlo con delicadeza por toda la piel de la castaña. En la pequeña pantalla, comenzó a delinearse la forma de un frijol, pequeño. A Malfoy se le cortó la respiración al ver, de alguna forma, a lo que sería su hijo en tan solo siete meses y medio. Retrocedió dos pasos, en busca de aire.

-No te escapes, Draco. Han venido chicos menores que tu y se han quedado todo el rato- dijo la mujer risueña. Malfoy sonrió de manera forzada y falsa, y Hermione lo observó ceñuda para luego desviar la mirada hacia el monitor. –En efecto sí, Hermione. Tienes un mes y medio de embarazo, seis semanas no es tanto tiempo como para que sepamos el sexo del bebé o que esté formado. Pronto parecerá un extraterrestre.- dijo y soltó una risita- No mide más de cuatro milímetros y se está formando el cordón umbilical- espetó.

Dejó el instrumento a un lado y le entregó unas cuantas hojas de papel para que se limpiase el gel azulejo. Salió de allí, con Malfoy pisando sus talones. Ella simplemente y olvidando por completo a Malfoy, se dio media vuelta para cambiarse de ropa de nuevo.

Salió de allí, con un semblante neutro pero preocupado, y se sentó en el sillón que le correspondía junto a Malfoy. La doctora escribía con su bolígrafo un montón de papeles y llenaba un formulario. Esperaba escuchar alguna queja, reclamo, crítica u observación, pero la doctora solo sonreía.

-Bueno, Hermione- comenzó a decir ella cuando Malfoy y la castaña levantaron la vista. –Imagino que te has sentido cansada, sentido nauseas, mareos y haz vomitado…Cambios de humor, todo ese tema de el insomnio…- dijo y Hermione asintió- Debo recetarte algunas vitaminas, Ácido Fólico, y algunas píldoras para las nauseas y mareos… No obstante, los cambios de humor seguirán intactos y comenzarán los antojos que Draco deberá ayudar a saciar; no te abrumes y deja de un lado la mentalidad sintética de algunas que dicen cosas como _uhh hay que mantener la figura _o _estoy a dieta_, porque ahora deberás comer por dos. Frecuentes ganas de hacer _pis_… Y eso es todo- dijo ella. Arrancó las pequeñas hojas de la libreta y se las entregó con todo lo que necesitaba tomar por su bebé. Les dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano alegremente cuando ellos la miraban abrumados e irritados. Salieron de allí, y caminaron hacia la salida. De nuevo al elevador, el elevado sobre la autopista y cuando estaban cerca del deportivo, Hermione se detuvo en seco y como secuela, él lo hizo también.

-Volveremos a la Mansión- dijo en forma de orden. Con la voz más áspera que alguna vez hubiese usado. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Volveremos suena a manada. Tu y yo vamos a ir a casa de mis padres, tengo que explicarles- dijo decidida, observándolo directo a los ojos.

-Vamos a la mansión- volvió a decir el rubio, tomándola del brazo y halándola hacía la dirección del auto.

-Pues si quieres no vengas, pero yo tengo que hablar con ellos… Son mis padres, merecen saber la verdad- dijo ella. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre pero el rubio la alcanzó de nuevo.

-Voy contigo- dijo él. Tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. La arrastró hasta el aparcamiento del deportivo y subieron. Abrocharon sus cinturones y dos minutos luego, ya el auto andaba por la autopista. Le pidió indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa y fácilmente se familiarizó con la ruta.

Una capa de nieve cubría el jardín. Aparcaron el deportivo frente a la casa de los Granger. No muy grande, de dos plantas. Una casa que brillaba de esplendor. Un esplendor humilde y acogedor. Hermione bajó del deportivo primero, y Malfoy la siguió. La escalinata estaba descongelada, gracias a que el señor Granger rociaba sal todas las mañanas. La castaña tocó el timbre y esperó a que respondiesen al llamado, y fue su madre quién lo hizo.

La saludó así como había hecho la madre de Malfoy a su hijo. Miró ceñuda al rubio que estaba estático al lado de su hija.

-Mamá, el es Draco; mi novio- dijo la castaña, temerosa.

-¿Él no es el chico?... ¿Malfoy?, ¿Draco Malfoy?- preguntó la señora Granger. El rubio asintió con nerviosismo, pensando en que tanto le había dicho la castaña a su madre sobre él.

-Sí, mamá… Draco Malfoy- dijo ella finalizando el tema.

-Bueno, paseen… Vamos querido, estás como en tu casa- dijo ella. _Si usted supiera como es mi casa, no diría eso dos veces _pensó.

Entraron a la residencia de los Granger. Para los ojos de Malfoy, la señora Granger no tenía mal gusto, era muy buena decoradora, y la castaña era la viva imagen de su madre. Idénticas, solo que su madre y ella no compartían el mismo color de ojos. Los ventanales le daban la luz que faltaba al lugar, aunque ya estuviese anocheciendo. El perfume a durazno que la castaña siempre llevaba revoloteaba por todo el lugar.

-¿Henry?- llamó la señora Granger. En ese momento apareció un hombre alto, mayor. Fuerte y rubio, de piel clara pero bronceada. Al ver a su hija, extendió los brazos y ella corrió al encuentro con su padre. Lo abrazó por un rato en el que Malfoy se dedicó a ver por la ventana.

-Henry Granger- dijo el padre de Hermione, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de Malfoy.

-Draco Malfoy-

La señora Granger traía una charola con la que Hermione ayudo un poco después. Cuatro tazas de té casero emanaban un aroma exquisito, con crema y azúcar. Se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar sobre la escuela, el clima y otras cosas.

-¿Dónde está tu equipaje, hija?- preguntó su madre, con la boca fruncida.

-Ehmm…. Hay una cosa que he venido a decirles…- dijo ella evadiendo la pregunta, su madre asintió y su padre la observó extrañado, pero esperó a que continuara. Malfoy tomo una postura tensa.- Mamá, Papá… Draco fue valiente al acompañarme… Yo tengo que decirles que…-

-Déjate de rodeos, hija- apuró el señor Granger.

-… Estoy embarazada…- dijo ella y observó la cara de decepción de sus padres. Su padre estaba enrojecido de la ira y su madre había roto en lágrimas.

-¡¿Que tú qué?!- preguntó exaltado.

-Cálmate, Henry- soltó la señora Granger, un poco calmada. El rostro asombrado de Malfoy no era normal. Pero luego se puso serio, mostrando su lado responsable.

-Lo… siento- dijo Hermione, con los ojos humedecidos. Malfoy sintió una desesperación terrible al oír su voz temblorosa y llorosa. Tomo su mano con fuerza, como lo había hecho un rato atrás, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

-¿En qué hemos fallado, Hermione?- preguntó su madre, suplicante.

-En nada, mamá… Ustedes son los mejores padres del mundo, de verdad…- dijo ella con el rostro empapado en sus saladas lágrimas.

-Basura- dijo Henry, seco como una piedra- No puedo creerlo- suspiró- Tú tenías un futuro, Hermione… y lo haz arruinado todo-

-Ya me he dado cuenta, papá. ¿Me crees una tonta?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No tonta. Irresponsable- dijo levantándose de su asiento- Tu muy bien sabías que si querías tener sexo, tenías que evitar riesgos- su mujer lo detuvo con una mano.

-Henry…- dijo la señora.

-Henry nada, Jane…- dijo serio.

-Papá- murmuró la castaña. Pero el señor Granger la ignoró.

-Ésta vez es la última que pondrás un pie en esta casa, ya no eres aceptada en esta casa-dijo en plural, incluyendo a su esposa- estoy muy decepcionado de ti- suspiró- ahora quiero que te vayas, con todas tus cosas, lejos de aquí…-

-No, Henry; No sacarás a Hermione de aquí, es su casa también… si ella se va, o también lo haré...- amenazó su esposa.

-Pues bien- dijo antes de perderse por las escaleras, a paso firme. Jane, la madre de Hermione lo siguió, en silencio. Y Hermione no hizo más que seguir llorando. Ella sintió la mano de Malfoy entrelazada a la suya y lo abrazó. Llorando. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, la humedad de sus ojos, y quiso llorar también; llorar por ella, para que no sufriera más.

-Lo sabía, sabía que así reaccionaría papá- dijo contra el pecho del rubio que la tenía entre sus brazos. –Ahora me ha dejado en la calle-

-No irás a parar a la calle, recuerda eso- dijo el rubio con voz apagada.

-No…- murmuró ella.

-Nada… Tú no te irás a la calle. Ya tenemos la escuela, el departamento, el auto y el dinero que ganen las empresas Malfoy… Ahora sube y toma tus cosas que ya nos vamos…- dijo el rubio. La acompañó hasta su antigua habitación, pintada de amarillo, con un sillón negro pegado a la ventana, donde de seguro se pasaba las tardes, pensó él.

Llenó dos valijas con sus cosas. Dos de las más grandes, en sumo silencio. Cuando hubo terminado, Malfoy tomó las valijas y las llevó hasta el maletero del deportivo, subieron y abrocharon sus cinturones.

El crujido de las llantas contra el asfalto rompió el silencio que tenía la cuadra. Poco después, volvían a la autopista y conducían a toda velocidad. El auto se encontraba en total silencio hasta que la castaña dijo:

-Tengo Hambre-

Malfoy recordó de inmediato todo lo que la doctora había dicho. Debía comer por dos y él debía saciar los antojos. Aceleró la velocidad y pronto llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy. Uno de los tantos mayordomos se ofreció a bajar el equipaje, pero Malfoy ordenó que no tocaran el deportivo. Le dijo a Hermione que por favor se quedara en el deportivo, pero ella no hizo caso y bajo de él, siguiéndolo con sigilo., se paró junto a la puerta y escuchó toda la batalla campal.

_Hijo, ¿en dónde estaban? –_ decía la voz de la señora Malfoy.

_Hemos ido a ver a sus padres, tenían el mismo derecho que tú a saber que serán abuelos_- decía Malfoy.

_¿Yo, abuela?, ¿De esa aberración a la sangre?, ha'_- decía su voz cínica.

_No puedo creer que sigas con eso, pues si; serás abuela aunque no lo quieras_- decía fúrico Malfoy.

_No me trates así, Draco… Hijo_- dijo su madre, con voz tersa.

_Te trato como te mereces, y ya no tengo el placer de decirte madre, para mí, haz dejado de serlo-_ dijo Malfoy, con una voz tan sarcástica que ganaría un premio.

_¡Draco!, No hagas esto… ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –_preguntaba su madre preocupada.

_Me largo de aquí; ¿Charles?-_ decía llamando al tal Charles.

_¿Sí, amo?-_ preguntaba una voz anciana.

_Recoge las cosas de Granger y las mías. Todo ha de estar intacto en las habitaciones y llévalas al auto- _pidió. La madre de Malfoy comenzaba a balbucear tonterías.

_¿A dónde crees que vas, Draco Malfoy?_- preguntó exasperada.

_A donde se me dé la gana, y sí, me voy con la madre de mi hijo-_ dijo. A Hermione se le escapaba el aire. No había comentario que la hubiese enternecido tanto como ese.

_No, Draco. Tú no vas con esa Sangre Sucia a ningún lado-_ dijo la mujer.

_Tengo diecisiete años, ya no tienes poder sobre mí- _susurró el rubio. Hermione tuvo que correr al deportivo para que Malfoy no se diera cuenta de que lo había seguido, y no lo hizo.

_Charles _trajo el equipaje al deportivo y pronto, Malfoy ya estaba conduciendo. Eran las ocho de la noche y llegarían a St. Lois antes de las diez.

Hicieron dos paradas en el camino. La primera, en una farmacia; donde compraron todas las medicinas necesarias para el día siguiente. Y la segunda, en un restaurante de la carretera que Hermione amaba desde pequeña y rogó para que Malfoy se detuviese. Bajaron y comieron en una mesa para dos, con mantel de cuadros rojos con blanco. Las papas fritas y los nuggets de pollo estaban espectaculares, hasta Malfoy supo admitirlo.

Partieron de allí a la carretera oscura, por una hora y media. En la que Hermione durmió plácidamente mientras Malfoy conducía.

Había sido un día duro.

* * *

Les ha gustado, ¿no?

Reviewss!


	4. Chapter 4

HOLII!

Bueno, primero que nada, esta vez me daré el lujo de agradecer sus hermosos Reviews.

_**Tormenta oscura; Serena Princesita Hale; sailor mercuri o neptune; fior aquarium; Aiko Amitie; Honeynesa; floh black; alemalfoy; Sailor Alluminem Siren; anime.**_

_Gracias de todo corazón._

**Review que deseaba contestar públicamente: **

**Fior aquarium: **_si, Draco conduce su propio deportivo y acude a consultorios muggles. Por más que los deteste lo ha hecho porque sabe que es su responsabilidad. Y lo del deportivo, bueno, ya conocemos a Draco. Es un personaje muy versátil. _

Ahora sí, lo que esperaban.

Disculpen mi tardanza :(.

**Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling en su totalidad. /Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: **un poquito de la imaginación de _ValerieMalfoyCullenHale_.

* * *

Chapter 4.

Despertó totalmente confundida, además de aturdida. Abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad y éstos le lloraron mientras lo intentaba. Se observó acostada en una habitación de paredes color vino tinto. Incorporándose a la cama, notó que no conocía esa habitación, para nada. También notó que no tenía la ropa del día anterior, o por lo menos no vestía los pantalones de mezclilla, sino, el pantalón de pijama de algodón color amarillo pálido con franjas negras, así como una abeja. Se restregó los ojos con ambas manos y al poner un pié en las frías baldosas sintió las involuntarias nauseas matutinas y no pudo hacer más que entrar al baño que estaba dentro de la habitación y deshacerse de los nuggets de pollo y las papas fritas de la noche anterior. Lavó su rostro, enjuagó sus dientes y salió de la habitación. Con el cabello castaño aun enmarañado y los ojos entrecerrados, se dispuso a deambular por el departamento. Donde se aseguró de que estaba. Crookshanks maullaba desde su jaula con nerviosismo, lo primero que hizo la castaña fue sacarlo de allí y abrirle una ventana, por donde entró una brisa demasiado fría, así que la cerró al instante luego de que el regordete gato saliera.

Siguió paseándose en total silencio por el hermoso departamento, tan bien decorado como la casa de Malfoy. Observó una cabellera blonda que se asomaba desde el sillón del living. Se acercó un poco más y pudo ver con menor dificultad al rubio. Desparramado en el sofá, con un semblante angelical y delicado, varonil. Una mano colgaba y la otra sostenía el control remoto del televisor de pantalla plana que estaba instalado en el living, encendido. Tomó con delicadeza en control remoto de la mano de Malfoy y apagó el aparato.

Siguió con su deambular y se acercó hasta lo que parecía la cocina. Empotrada en caoba y granito oscuro. Revisó, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, todos los gabinetes y gavetas, sacando lo que necesitaba para hacer un delicioso desayuno. Encendió la tetera eléctrica y colocó al mismo tiempo la sartén en la cocina, también eléctrica. Sacó del refrigerador cuatro huevos y un paquete de tocino. En el momento en el que comenzó a escucharse el tocino cociéndose y los huevos, el aroma, el té, todo; Malfoy se apareció por la cocina, como zombi. Definitivamente, la castaña había notado eso, y ahora lo tomaría como arma mortal.

No se dieron ni los _buenos días_. No se miraron al rostro en ningún momento. Malfoy parecía comenzar a morir de hambre, así que ella decidió darle el primer plato que ya estuviese preparado. Si un Malfoy sin hambre era una bomba de tiempo, no quería saber cómo era uno famélico. Le colocó cerca un vaso con zumo de naranja y se dio media vuelta sin siquiera mirarlo para seguir preparando sus huevos con tocino.

Se sentó frente a él, aun sin dirigirle palabra, y comenzó a comer su platillo. Algo que le había quedado delicioso, o no sabía si sería el hambre que tenía, que cambiaba las cosas.

_Gracias-_ susurró el rubio y ella simplemente se exaltó.

_No hay porqué- _murmuró la castaña, sonrojándose inconsciente mente.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- preguntó de manera curiosa, intrigado. Llevó el vaso a su boca y bebió otro sorbo, para disimular su interés.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó ella, confundida con su pregunta y su _desinteresada _actitud.

-Eso… Sonrojarte- dijo él, señalando las mejillas encendidas de la castaña.

-…No lo sé…- dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual.

-Claro que lo sabes… ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?- preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa de medio lado y una ceja arqueada como solo él sabía.

-No, Malfoy. Fin del tema…- dijo intentando callarlo, pero logró todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué pasa?, Ni que yo fuese un adefesio de esos amigos tuyos...- dijo fingiendo indignación.

-No es eso… Además eso es lo menos relevante para mí. Yo…. tu, simplemente, no eres mi tipo-dijo con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Si no fuera tu tipo, no te habrías acostado conmigo- aseguró el rubio, con su mirada altiva y orgullosa.

-Y si yo no fuera del tuyo, tampoco- dijo la castaña contraatacando a Malfoy.

-¿Entonces te gusto?- preguntó haciendo a un lado la jarra de zumo de naranja para verle bien el rostro a la aludida.

-¿Yo a ti?- dijo ella, suspicaz. Se sonrojaron en el mismo momento. No había manera de que se gustaran, y no lo admitirían jamás, no es que fuese cierto o falso, había un ligero _crush _entre ellos que ni siquiera entendían, algo que los unía además del bebé.

-¿Qué le pedirás a Santa Claus esta navidad?- preguntó Hermione, levantándose para llevar las cosas al lavaplatos automático.

-No lo sé, algo interesante y divertido. Que no se compre- dijo él, con una mirada orgullosa.- ¿y tú?-

-No lo sé… Me gusta tu idea, en realidad- dijo Hermione, llevándose una galletita que había sacado de un frasco con forma cuadrada y de color negro, en uno de los gabinetes de la cocina, a la boca.

-Mis ideas siempre, siempre, son buenas- dijo el rubio, con un ego que salía de sus poros como el mismísimo sudor.

-Eres demasiado egocéntrico- murmuró la castaña pero a su mala suerte, el rubio la escuchó.

-Tendrás que aceptarme como soy… Por lo menos por un tiempo- atisbó Malfoy, aún sentado en la mesa y proyectando su voz por todo el departamento.

-¿Por más difícil que sea?- preguntó la castaña, burlándose del rubio. Él asintió, y sin más, la castaña desapareció por el pasillo. No quiso preocuparse por la manera en que el rubio tal vez haya subido el equipaje hasta el departamento, ni el porqué del refrigerador lleno de comida, ni de cómo se atrevía a cambiarle la ropa mientras dormía.

Simplemente decidió obviarlo, acababa de tener por primera vez una charla _civilizada _con el blondo muchacho y prefería no arruinarlo. Entró al baño, se dio una larga ducha y lavó bien todo su cuerpo. Salió renovada del baño y se colocó un vestido azul pálido muy casual, dejó su cabello húmedo caer sobre sus hombros descubiertos y se colocó brillo labial, además de su hermoso par de tacos negros. Salió de su habitación, y cubrió sus hombros con un suéter tejido de color beige. Tomó su bolso de cuero marrón y tomó lo que creía eran las llaves del departamento, o al menos, la copia que creía sería para ella. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta de entrada cuando una mano tomó la suya, de nuevo, como siempre lo hacía, ejerciendo una ligera presión.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó su voz, esta vez, como siempre lo hacía en Hogwarts; arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Quién te crees para preguntarme a dónde voy?- preguntó ella, irritada.

-El padre de tu hijo, eso soy- dijo con sorna.

-Ohh, si… Bueno, ¿vienes?- le preguntó ella, cambiando totalmente las intenciones del muchacho de hacerla quedarse sola en el departamento.

-Está bien…- dijo él.- Igualmente, no te puedes cuidar tu sola- dijo y soltó una sonora carcajada que la hizo reírse. Reírse de la estupidez que acababa de decir. –Dame un momento-

Ella asintió y corrió a la mesita donde estaba el teléfono, por supuesto, inalámbrico. Como odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo los lujos del departamento. Marcó como pudo el número del departamento de su amiga Annie, la mejor de las mejores amigas.

_¿Bueno?- _dijo la voz al teléfono.

_¿Annie O'Connor?- preguntó la castaña._

_¿Hermione Granger?- _preguntó ella exaltada.

_¡Annie!, ¿Cómo estás?-_

_¡No puedo creerlo, Hermione!, Bueno, se puede decir que bien; en el departamento de St. Lois- _explicó.

_Yo, saldré en un rato a conocer el campus de… St. Lois.- _dijo Hermione, y su amiga profirió un grito que hizo que Hermione separa un poco el teléfono de su oreja.

_¿Qué?; ¿Te has inscrito?- _preguntó emocionada.

_¡Sí!- _exclamó Hermione.

Malfoy observaba exasperado a la castaña que gritaba al teléfono.

_¿En qué torre?- _preguntaba su amiga al teléfono.

_Cuatro, departamento once-A- _dijo Hermione.

_¿Creerías si te digo que estoy en el once-D?- _preguntó la voz al teléfono.

_¿De verdad?- _preguntó asombrada la castaña.

_¡Sí!, Nos vemos en el pasillo en dos minutos- _exclamo la voz al teléfono.

_Muy bien, nos vemos-_ pronunció la castaña antes de colgar el teléfono y darse cuenta de que Malfoy había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Terminaste de gritar al por el teléfono?- preguntó el rubio en son de burla. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero lo pasó por alto para no generar problemas. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo. Su amiga ya estaba allí, casi en su puerta, se miraban con los ojos humedecidos, hacía mucho que no se veían. La muchacha era alta, morena de cabellos lisos largos, ojos verde agua y usaba un flequillo que le quedaba fenomenal. Un alto muchacho la acompañaba, moreno y de mejillas sonrosadas, con espalda ancha. Hermione lo saludó con un apretón de manos y luego decidió presentar a Malfoy que ahora parecía estar pegado a la pared.

-Ohh, Annie. Él es Malfoy- dijo Hermione señalándolo, la morena se dirijo a estrechar la mano del rubio y éste la estrechó.

-Hola- dijo su suave voz, luego tragó espeso- ¿Malfoy, Malfoy?- murmuró a Hermione pero el rubio también la escucho.

-¿Así que también le has hablado de mi?- preguntó con una sonrisita hipócrita. Arqueó una ceja.

Ella se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y luego miró enojada a Annie.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la morena- Anastasia O'Connor, para mis amigos _Annie_- dijo y luego soltó la mano de Malfoy.

-Matt Colleman- dijo el acompañante de Annie- Su novio…- Estrechó la mano de Malfoy y luego, Annie dio la magnífica idea de salir a pasear.

Dejaron que Malfoy y Matt, fueran juntos mientras ellas hablaban un poco alejadas de ellos.

-Hace mucho que no escribes… Annie- murmuró la castaña, caminando a paso lento.

-Lo siento Hermione, tuve problemas…. Ben me engañó, y bueno… Me encerré en una habitación sin recibir nada, ni e-mails, ni lechuzas, ni correo normal… De verdad, quiero me disculpes- pidió y Hermione asintió de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, sé que se siente…- dijo la castaña.

-¿Él es Malfoy?- preguntó Annie con una sonrisita.

-Sí, y como haz de notar, es muy egocéntrico…- dijo Hermione y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Y… Guapo- susurró haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Y no lo has visto desnudo…- dijo y Annie casi se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas. Rompieron en carcajadas un segundo después.

-¿lo has hecho con él?- preguntó interesada su amiga.

-Bueno…- dijo Hermione, mirando hacia otro lugar.

-¡Sí!, lo sabía… ¿Son novios?- preguntó Annie.

-No…- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y porqué vive contigo acá?- preguntó Annie, mirando a Hermione al rostro.

-Porque… Voy a tener un hijo suyo- dijo Hermione demasiado rápido y muy bajito, pero Annie la entendió completamente.

-No te lamentes… Va a ser un hermosísimo bebé- dijo sonriente.

-Sí, que esperanza…- dijo Hermione, con una triste sonrisa.

-Ohh, vamos Hermione. Sabes que te encanta Malfoy, y a él le encantas tú. ¿De qué otra manera se hubiese venido contigo a este colegio donde estamos los que ustedes llaman _muggles _y no hay nada de magia?; Vives con él y lo comienzas a conocer y listo; Así me ocurrió con Matt, solo que yo no estoy embarazada…- dijo Annie dándole ánimos a su amiga.

-No, Annie. No me gusta Malfoy…Lo odio y me odia, ese es el único sentimiento que compartimos…- dijo y se sonrojó por completo.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez no te odie?, Tal vez te quiera pero intente ocultarlo- dijo Annie sacándole una risita a su amiga.

Caminaron por todo el campus, Annie y Matt les enseñaron las discotecas, el supermercado, las torres de la escuela, los centros comerciales, todo. Pues St. Lois era una escuela que tenía puertas hacia todo el pueblo. Tuvieron que subirse al auto de Matt, para poder recorrer todo el pueblo y aun les quedaban lugares específicos que visitar.

Por eso, hicieron un plan toda la semana, en la que algunos días, Annie se fue al departamento de Hermione y Malfoy para pasar la noche y Malfoy se iba al de ella, para charlar sobre cosas de hombres con Matt. Quienes se habían vuelto muy unidos. Realmente, Hermione había sentido el tiempo pasar, el sábado siguiente; cuando ya las nauseas no la sacaban de la cama, cuando ya las vitaminas y las píldoras hacían efecto. No sufrió los repentinos cambios de humor tan seguido, pero los antojos la traían loca. Antojos que su amiga Annie, Matt y el propio Malfoy se dedicaban a complacer, a regañadientes.

Observaban todas las puestas de sol desde el puerto y cuando Annie y Matt comenzaban a ponerse melosos, corrían y se subían al auto de Matt, en la parte trasera en absoluto silencio, sin decir palabra. Pues no querían ver esas expresiones de amor, a Hermione le daban tristeza y a Malfoy asco.

No hubo un día en el que Hermione y el rubio no discutieran. Por el color de la pared, por el deportivo, por Annie que no se iba a su departamento, por Matt que se quedaba hasta tarde cuando ya Annie se había ido, por alergias de Malfoy, por berrinches con los antojos de Hermione. Pero siempre lograban canalizar la rabia que sentían, y podían seguir pasando el día. Hasta que el día antes de la víspera de navidad, tuvieron una de las peores discusiones, se gritaron mil ofensas, se dijeron sandeces, Hermione le zampó una bofetada que dejó marca y se encerró en su habitación, dejando a Malfoy en la puerta. Estaba enojado, muy enfadado; así que tomó su chaqueta, su billetera y las llaves del deportivo y al salir, azotó la puerta.

Hermione llamó por teléfono inmediatamente a Annie, triste, con voz apagada. Necesitaba salir, despejar su mente. Estaba preocupada por Malfoy, claro que sí; pero necesitaba librarse de la culpa que la albergaba. Una culpa extraña, se sentía culpable por tratarlo tan mal; después de pelear porque _no sabes utilizar un colador para pasta _según ella.

Su amiga acudió al instante y sacó a la castaña del departamento. Subieron al pequeño auto, color azul claro, de Annie. Pasearon por todo el pueblo, comieron fuera y además planearon hacer las compras de navidad al día siguiente.

-Espera- dijo de repente Annie, haciendo que su amiga se detuviese en seco en medio de la calle. Ella volvió su rostro bruscamente y leyó lo que los labios de Annie decían. _Veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés. _-¡Mañana es la víspera de Navidad!-

-¿Qué?; ¡No puede ser!... Espera, si… Tienes razón- dijo Hermione cuando enumeró de nuevo los días en su cabeza.

-Ohh, no- murmuró la morena. Tomó el brazo de Hermione y la arrastró por el boulevard. Hermione, minutos después, tuvo que correr para poder seguirle el paso.

Entraron a centenares de tiendas; ropa, joyas, zapatos, muebles, electrodomésticos y electrónica.

Hermione logró regatear con el vendedor y conseguir más económico el artefacto que le compraría a Malfoy para no ahogarse en culpa. Un IPhone, un reproductor de música y video con teléfono celular incluido; y también regateó con el vendedor en la joyería por ese par de cadenas con un corazón que se partía a la mitad, el regalo que le daría a Matt y Annie.

Simplemente, callada, apagada, con los ojos cerrados pero aun sin quedarse dormida, pasaron los treinta minutos en auto que se necesitaban para regresar al campus. Bajaron todo lo que habían comprado y se fueron cada una a su respectivo departamento.

Hermione, se despidió de ella en el ascensor y luego comenzó a buscar la llave. No estaba en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón ni en su bolsa. No tuvo remedio que llamar a la puerta.

Tocó una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Sin respuesta. Muerta de enojo, le zampó una patada a la puerta y en ese instante se abrió, haciéndola caer sobre nada más y nada menos que el rubio.

Rió entre dientes por el enojo de la castaña y ella lo notó. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre, como tantas veces había hecho y camino dentro del departamento.

-¿El enojado no debería ser yo?- preguntó luego de soltar una armoniosa carcajada.

-No- dijo ella fúrica.

-Está bien, dejaré de reírme de ti…- dijo él, ayudándola a levantar las bolsas. – ¿Te gastaste todo tu dinero?- preguntó al ver la cantidad de cosas que había comprado.

-Puedo gastar lo que yo quiera, es mi dinero, no el tuyo- dijo amargamente. Malfoy levantó una ceja, y después la miró ceñudo.

-¿Quieres bajar la guardia o dejar de estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo?- preguntó el rubio.

-Esta… bien- dijo ella. Caminó hasta el perchero y colgó allí su suéter, bufanda y guantes.

-¿Cenaste por lo menos?- preguntó Malfoy observando su reloj de pulsera.

-No, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó la castaña mirando ahora su reloj de pulsera. – ¡Merlín, si son las ocho de la noche!- exclamó alarmada.

-No te preocupes, quedó algo de mi lasaña del almuerzo- dijo él despreocupado, sentándose en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor. –Está en el refrigerador-

La castaña literalmente corrió, muerta del hambre y abrió el refrigerador. Sacó la lasaña y la colocó a calentar en un plato en el microondas. Espero cincuenta y ocho segundos y sacó el plato impacientemente antes de que pasara el minuto que había programado. Se llevó el tenedor colmado a la boca y saboreó con delicadeza el exquisito manjar italiano.

En ese instante, comenzó a sonar tono del teléfono inalámbrico por todo el departamento. Malfoy lo contestó. Hermione solo alcanzó a escuchar lo que Malfoy decía.

_¿Diga?_

_No, ella está dándose una ducha_

_Dígame y le dejaré el recado_

_Muy bien, se lo diré. Gracias por llamar señor Granger._

Colgó el teléfono y observó desde el recibidor a Hermione que estaba en la cocina.

-¿Qué dijo mi papá?- preguntó exaltada. Con el terror impregnado en su rostro.

-Quiere que mañana vayamos a su fiesta de navidad- dijo Malfoy, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

-¿Quieres ir?- preguntó Hermione.

-La verdad, no es mala idea. Mi madre también ha llamado esta tarde para invitarnos, pero preferiría ir con tus padres- dijo Malfoy, se acercó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua.

-Está bien… ¿seguro que no te molesta?- preguntó para sentirse más segura y confiar en esa respuesta.

-Seguro- dijo Malfoy.

* * *

Díganme que les ha parecido.

Besos y nos leemos pronto, lo prometo.


	5. Chapter 5

¡HOLA Chicas!

¡Disculpen de nuevo la espera y GRACIAS por los rr! ;)

¡Besos!

**Disclaimer: J.k. Rowling en su totalidad/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama:** No podemos revelar si _ValerieMalfoyCullenHale_ tiene episodios delirantes, lo importante es que esta historia está en su subconsciente, consciente e inconsciente. Es necesario que sea relatada.

P.D: Quería sugerirles una canción que me tiene enamorada.

_**Do you Remember –Jay Sean ft. Sean Paul & Lil Jon

* * *

**_

Chapter 5.

No faltaba nada en la valija de Hermione hasta que se dio cuenta de que el regalo aun estaba fuera de ésta. Ya lo había envuelto en papel de regalo color verde esmeralda, y le había colocado un gran lazo de cintas plateadas y negras. Lo introdujo en la valija con cuidado de que no se arruinara el envoltorio. Malfoy ya había colocado su equipaje en el maletero del deportivo para cuando ella terminaba de desayunar a la mañana siguiente.

Hermione colocó en un estuche todos sus _CD's_ y la llevó al deportivo de Malfoy, restaban unas tres horas de viaje para llegar a la casa de sus padres y no podía ir escuchando su I-Pod, era egoísta guardarse su música para ella sola y dejar a Malfoy aburrirse, por lo menos eso pensaba.

Subió al deportivo y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Miró a Malfoy y luego tomó su estuche de discos. Sacó el ejemplar de _Lady Gaga _y lo colocó en el reproductor. De inmediato comenzó a sonar su conocida canción _Just Dance_ y ella comenzó a moverse con el ritmo de la canción. Malfoy la observó extrañado, pero en pocos segundos movía la cabeza con el ritmo, pues a su parecer no estaba tan mal. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poco y él al notarlo, sacó el disco y susurró _coloca otro_ de manera cortante.

Ella obedeció tranquilamente y esta vez introdujo en el reproductor el disco de _Taylor Swift_, que fue el que perduró durante todo el viaje. Hermione sabía las canciones de memoria, y no tenía vergüenza de cantarlas frente a Malfoy, es más, alardeaba que sabía todas y que Malfoy en realidad no conocía a la cantante; hasta que se dio cuenta de su error.

Cuando estaba en medio de la primera estrofa de la canción _Love Story _Malfoy comenzó a cantarla como si se la supiera desde tiempo atrás y Hermione lo observó asombrada. Cuando pocos segundos después, recobró el aliento, cantó una parte en la que Malfoy la acompañó: _Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone, I love you and thats all i really know, I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress, Its a love story baby, just say yes._

Echó una carcajada y luego, cuando se calmo, logró entablar una conversación sensata con el rubio después de bajarle un poco el volumen al reproductor.

-No creía que te sabrías esa…- dijo Hermione mirándolo asombrada aun y él sonrió de medio lado.

-Cuando fui de vacaciones con mi madre el año pasado a Estados Unidos, era la única que pasaban en la radio. Se la dedique a ella…- dijo y luego de mirarla fugazmente, devolvió la mirada a la carretera. Hermione estuvo hablando la mitad del viaje antes de quedarse dormida por tan solo veinte minutos, pues llegaron de inmediato a casa de los señores Granger.

La señora Granger los recibió en la entrada, con un abrazo a ambos y les indicó el cuarto donde se quedarían esa noche. Como las dos habitaciones de huéspedes ya estaban ocupadas, Jane Granger les indicó que se quedarían en el cuarto que _era _de Hermione hasta que quedó embarazada. Cuando entraron, no era la misma habitación amarilla. Ahora estaba pintada de azul marino, tenía una cama matrimonial y un cubrecama color blanco. El armario estaba vacío y habían dejado junto a la ventana el sillón negro. Hermione difícilmente pudo aceptar y no refunfuñar, pues tendría que dormir en la misma cama que Malfoy, o eso asumía su madre. Claramente no dijo nada, pues no quería que sus padres supiesen que Malfoy y ella no eran novios. Bajaron a tomar el almuerzo pero su padre no estuvo con ellos a la mesa, se quedó encerrado en su dormitorio mientras ellos comían el estofado y luego, su madre subió a Dormir la siesta dejándolos a cargo de las galletitas que estaban en el horno, además de decirle que faltaba hornear el pastel anual de Hermione, el que todos comían gustosamente. De chocolate con relleno de vainilla, con letras blancas en los bordes deseando una Feliz Navidad.

Sacó las galletitas y comenzó a preparar el pastel. Sin quererlo, Malfoy colocó su mano sobre el peque{o costal de harina y levantó una nube que cayó al rostro de Hermione, quién sonrió indignada y luego le quebró un huevo en la cabeza a Malfoy.

-¡Eso no se vale, Granger!- exclamó Malfoy y luego ella inundó con una alegre carcajada la cocina. La persiguió con un huevo en la mano para quebrárselo en la cabeza también, pero ella resbaló con la harina que había caído al piso y él inmediatamente le cayó encima, pero pudo detener su cuerpo para no lastimarla, aun así quebrando el huevo en el suelo. Quedaron a centímetros de distancia sus rostros y podían sentir la agitada respiración del otro, sentir el bombeo del corazón del otro, acelerado, y el aliento del rubio inundaba el rostro de la castaña, menta y yerbabuena como siempre. Se escuchó un grueso carraspeo, y Hermione supo de inmediato que se trataba de su padre. Malfoy se levanto rápido y ella pudo incorporarse y sacudirse el delantal de cocina.

-Buenas tardes- pronunció frío. Observó con ojos asesinos a Malfoy y luego a su hija.

-Hola, papá- dijo ella con ojos suplicantes, pero su padre no la miró a los ojos, observó desmesuradamente el desastre que habían causado en la cocina y dijo:

-Quiero que este desorden desaparezca, y rápido. Pues los invitados llegarán a las ocho y ya son las tres de la tarde- se dio media vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras como semanas atrás había hecho. Hermione miró todo con desespero y luego se dispuso a terminar el pastel. Malfoy comenzó a limpiar y recoger las cascaras de huevo que estaban dispersas en el suelo. Hermione sonrió cuando se vio en la portezuela del horno, que brillaba como espejo y reflejaba su rostro lleno de harina. Observó a Malfoy y se carcajeó de sus cejas rociadas en huevo y harina que ya se habían endurecido.

Al final del día, Hermione le enseñó los alrededores de la casa, cuando aun estaban llenos de harina, azúcar, huevos y leche. Volvieron a la casa y Hermione dejó que Malfoy fuese el primero en bañarse por no tener que sacarse toda la harina del cabello y porque obviamente seria más rápido. Se sentó en el sillón negro, con un plástico protector para no ensuciar el cuero. Se dedicó a observar como el sol se ponía y esperar a que Malfoy terminara con el baño. El rubio entró a la habitación, con el cabello despeinado y húmedo cayendo sobre su frente y una toalla blanca cubría de la cintura hasta las rodillas. Hermione tuvo que disimular que lo había visto por un momento, pues estaba que se babeaba. Había olvidado el bien esculpido torso del rubio, y nunca lo había visto repleto de gotas de agua. Tomó su toalla y salió corriendo directo al baño. Hiperventiló en el baño, con una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie pudo quitarle, pero se calmó al entrar a la ducha y bañarse con el agua fría, pues de seguro ya todos se la habían acabado. No le importó, realmente le tomó trabajo sacarse la harina de el cabello mezclada con la leche. Lavó su cuerpo con su jabón favorito con aroma a durazno, se enjuagó el cabello luego de colocarse la crema para desenredarlo y por último se secó todo el cuerpo con sumo cuidado para no andar goteando el pasillo.

Corrió desde el baño hasta su habitación, en la que tuvo que abrir el biombo de madera para poder colocarse la ropa, pues no había manera de que Malfoy se quedara fuera solo. Tomó el vestido negro strapless ajustado y bombacho desde la cintura hasta por encima de las rodillas, se colocó sus tacos negros altos y dejó su cabello húmedo suelto, caer sobre sus hombros pecosos descubiertos. Se colocó una cadena de plata sumamente larga que caía por debajo de sus senos, con un dije de corazón hueco, tallado con una red de hilos de colores que hacían del corazón un atrapa sueños. Dejó la toalla tendida en el biombo y luego observó por primera vez al Malfoy ya vestido. Su camisa negra hacía juego con el pantalón también negro, por fuera. Sus zapatos casuales de buen gusto combinaban también. Se colocó la chaqueta del smoking que usaba listo ya para bajar las escaleras y esperó a que Hermione terminara de colocarse el maquillaje. Bajaron al mismo tiempo y ella para _disimular _tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Caminó con cuidado de no tropezar, saludando a sus familiares, amigos de familia y primos. Sobre todo, saludo a su guapo primo Charlie, que venía acompañado de su rubia y tonta novia que no sabía ni en dónde estaba.

El rubio Malfoy rió por lo bajo por los graciosos comentarios de la señora Gertrude McDonnell, una tía de Hermione, una de las más ancianas y locas señoras que había conocido. Le gustaba decir los chistes que animaban la fiesta y ser el centro de atención.

Hermione fue hasta la cocina y tomó dos vasos llenos de zumo de manzanas, siempre tenía de ese zumo transparente de un color amarillo como el del whisky solo para decir que estaba _tomando _licor y que todos creyeran. Pues siempre que bebía, no paraba y terminaba mal, sin recordar que había pasado la noche anterior. Por suerte su primo Charlie siempre se hacía cargo de ella, de alguna forma la quería demasiado como para hacerle daño. Y ya se lo había confesado, pues a pesar de que él le llevaba un año y medio, la quería demasiado. Muy a su pesar era su prima. Le entregó el vaso a Malfoy y con su mano libre volvió a ensartar sus dedos a los de la mano de Malfoy. Que había sentido vacío en el momento en que ella los había soltado para servir el jugo.

Volvieron a la sala, donde estaba ocurriendo la fiesta y escucharon decir a Gertrude:

-¿En dónde están esos dos tórtolos?; Hermione, querida… Trae a tu novio, ven para acá- dijo ella con sorna. Hermione apretó con ligereza la mano de Malfoy entrelazada a la suya y comenzó a caminar temerosa hacia donde estaban su tía y Charlie.

-Tía Gertrude; ¿Cómo está el whisky?- preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo; tomando cada vez más fuerte la mano de Malfoy.

-No me vengas con eso; lo que todos en esta sala queremos ver es un _beso_- dijo ella con voz maliciosa.

Hermione sintió tensarse la mano de Malfoy, lo miró con el rabito del ojo y no supo qué hacer. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y comenzó a sentir un frio extenuante. Malfoy se acercó a su oído y dijo con voz temblorosa: _te besaré antes de que sospechen._

Esas seis palabras la desarmaron por completo. Todos exclamaban _beso, beso _excepto sus padres y Charlie. Charlie sí que estaba molesto con su tía Gertrude. Observó con una mirada asesina a Hermione, quién se daba vuelta para que Malfoy la besara.

Malfoy rozó sus labios con delicadeza por dos segundos y luego se separó. Ella abrió los ojos tan de repente que se asustó de ella misma, y miró con dulzura a su anciana tía. Ella negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

-No, no, no. Uno de _verdad_, queridita- dijo ella, con una sonrisa sumamente sádica.

Malfoy volvió el rostro hacia ella y ella apretó más su mano, luego le susurró al rubio: _uno rápido, no quiero un espectáculo meramente fingido con mis padres aquí. _

Él de inmediato posó sus labios sobre los de ella y luego la beso con ligera profundidad. Luego de cinco segundos, cuando todo el mundo los vitoreaba, él separo el beso y con la mirada pidió disculpas al señor Granger, quién luego de notarlo desvió la mirada descaradamente.

-Eso sí es un beso, queridos. La juventud de ahora, a esa edad yo podía solo besarme con mi novio a solas escondida de mis padres, en donde nadie me viera- señaló haciendo a todos reír la señora Gertrude.

Hermione no le dijo nada a Malfoy luego del beso, solo dejó su mano ensartada a la de él para seguir _disimulando _su falso noviazgo, él único que no creía ese cuento chino era Charlie. Charlie había ido a dejar a su novia en casa de su familia pues solo lo acompañaría la primera hora de la fiesta con la familia de él. Cuando regresó, exigió hablar con la castaña, pero ella se negó a dejar solo a Malfoy.

La cena fue muy tensa. La mirada de Charlie no salía del rostro de Malfoy y el rubio trataba de evadirlo. Pues el castaño, alto y de ojos azules tenía una mirada penetrante. Cenó lo que pudo y luego de unas horas, repartieron las galletitas y el pastel que Hermione había podido hornear. Felicitaron a las reposteras y de a pocos se fueron despidiendo todos los familiares, menos Charlie y sus padres, que se quedarían esa noche a dormir en casa de los Granger.

Hermione ayudó a su madre a recoger todos los vasos regados por la casa, a colocar los platos en el lavavajillas y colocar la basura en grandes bolsas negras. En un par de horas ya habían recogido la casa las tres mujeres, Hermione, su madre y su tía Lisa; la madre de Charlie. Los cuatro hombres que quedaban estaban sentados en la sala; Charlie, su padres John y el señor Granger en el sofá de tres plazas y Malfoy en un sillón pequeño frente a ellos. John trataba de sacar conversación, pero Charlie y el señor Granger no se cansaban de clavar su mirada en Malfoy, quien no quitaba la mirada hacia la cocina ni que lo obligaran.

Hermione llegó un tanto cansada y se despidió para ir a dormir, Malfoy la siguió despidiéndose también y dando las buenas noches. Pues ya eran casi las tres de la mañana y estaba sumamente cansado de todo ese tema navideño, también alejado de su madre, quien de seguro para hacerlo sentir mal no celebró la navidad.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione lanzó al aire los tacos y fue directo al biombo. Se colocó el pantalón de pijama rojo que traía para pasar la noche y la camiseta amarillenta sin mangas. Malfoy se quitó el pantalón de vestir y la camisa y se colocó una ropa parecida a la que llevaba Hermione, solo que la camiseta era negra y el pantalón era verde esmeralda. Se echó a la cama sin distender y se quedó mirando al techo.

-Tu primo Charles me quiere matar- pronunció y rió por lo bajo.

-¿Charlie?, ¿Porqué te querría matar?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-No lo sé; porque entre comillas soy tu _novio_- pronunció con ligereza Malfoy. Ella se ahogó con su propia saliva.

-Ehmm; no lo creo. Él es mi primo, nada más que eso…- dijo Hermione con nerviosismo. El rubio arqueó una ceja.

-No estoy tan seguro. Se nota a leguas que está enamorado de ti, Granger.- dijo Malfoy, riendo. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Vete a dormir- dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Salió de allí y bajó las escaleras para ver si Charlie aun la esperaba como todos los años, cerca de la chimenea. Ella se iba a su cuarto, se colocaba el pijama y luego bajaba al encuentro con su primo. Hablaban hasta el amanecer y antes de que alguien los descubriera, gritaban que Santa había llegado. Hasta que ya Santa no era una ilusión sino para bebés. Simplemente, después de que Hermione cumpliese doce años, comenzó a preparar panqueques y Waffles por la mañana, con ayuda de Charlie.

-Hermione; pensé que este año no bajarías- dijo exaltado. Su voz aterciopelada hizo a Hermione temblar.

-No podía romper la tradición…- dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él la miró con tristeza inyectada en sus orbes azules.

Se quedó cayado por incontables segundos. Observando el fuego arder en la chimenea, esperó a que Hermione se sentara de piernas cruzadas a su lado y cuando lo hizo, se volteó y se acercó imprudentemente a su cuerpo, la abrazó. La abrazó fuerte, y ella le devolvió el abrazo. Hermione sintió humedecerse su camisa y supo lo que pasaba, Charlie estaba llorando en su pecho, silenciosamente, tal vez inconscientemente. No sabía que le ocurría, ni porqué se sentiría tan mal.

Hermione era muy ingenua. Pensó que lloraba por su novia o por sus padres o por su abuela que recién había muerto. Pero no. Captó de inmediato que era por ella, por creer que ella y Malfoy tenían algo muy serio. Aunque en efecto tuviesen algo demasiado serio en camino, él pensaba que ese _serio _era su noviazgo. Se sentía olvidado, desechado por un amor que nunca existió ni podía existir.

-Charlie… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con voz quebradiza la castaña. Él separó el rostro del pecho de Hermione y observó directo a los ojos de ella con los suyos; humedecidos, curiosos y tristes. Se acercó peligrosamente y juntó su frente a la de ella. Hermione tuvo dificultades para respirar antes de que en fracciones de segundo el moreno rozara sus labios con los de ella. Hermione no podía creerlo, pero no por eso se separaría de esos labios, que hacía tantos años deseaba probar.

Ella fue la que profundizo el beso, hasta un nivel en el que él tuvo que separarse de ella para poder respirar. La miró a los ojos de nuevo y luego fugazmente le besó la frente y desvió la mirada hacia el fuego. Como lo había hecho antes. Ella lo observó sonrojada, de pies a cabeza y él volvió a mirarla.

-¿Quién es ese tipejo?- preguntó Charlie con una voz demasiado egoísta y mezquina. Sin mirarla a los ojos le demostró lo celoso que estaba de que Malfoy fuese _su novio _y que él como su primo no pudiese hacer nada.

-Malfoy- susurró ella. Él de inmediato notó la pesadez en su voz, la miró curioso; extrañado por su actitud.

-¿No es tu novio?- preguntó Charlie iluminado. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No lo sé- dijo Hermione susurrándole al oído. Él arqueó una ceja y susurró:

-¿Cómo así?-

-Malfoy y yo no somos nada; solo compartimos el bebé que estoy esperando de él- murmuró y soltó lágrimas impotentes.

-¿Estas embarazada?- preguntó en un grito silencioso, con el rostro pintado de mil colores. Enojado.

-Si…- dijo ella, mirándolo con dificultad por las lágrimas que la cegaban. Abundantes.

-¿De ese maldito cabrón egocéntrico y engreído?- preguntó Charlie.

-Cálmate, Charlie. Mis padres me echaron de la casa. Estoy acá porque mi mamá se apiadó de mí y nos invitó a venir. Papá me odia, y me lo merezco. No podía dejar solo a Malfoy en el departamento que consiguió para los dos. Además él es el que tiene un auto y él es el que tiene dinero, porque fuera de aquí yo no tengo ni un centavo- susurró y tomó una bocanada de aire inmensa. Él acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, tratando de animarla.

-Está bien, no debí reaccionar así. Pero ya veo que sabes cómo has arruinado tu vida- susurró Charlie, sacándole unas otras lágrimas a Hermione.

-No necesitas recordármelo- susurró ella secando sus lágrimas.

-Muy bien; lo siento. Ahora dame otro beso, que me muero por otro- susurró el moreno haciéndola reírse de ellos.

-Ojalá que no fuésemos primos…- dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza, pero por un momento la detuvo para que el moreno la besara y eso hizo.

-Si no fuésemos primos, ese bebé sería mío- susurró, sacándole la más grande de las sonrisas a Hermione. Una que no tenía desde que había cantado la canción con el hurón rubio y egocéntrico, o cuando se había besado con él frente a todos.

Pasaron todo el rato besándose, y hablando de cosas bobaliconas. Pues tenía demasiado tiempo sin verse, y ella de verdad que quería a ese moreno. Cómo lo extrañaba. Se reprimió a si misma por haber sufrido tanto por un pelirrojo que no valía la pena. Que volvería a ser su amigo de siempre en cualquier momento. Le explicó cómo sus padres habían creído que ella y Malfoy eran novios, le explicó sus rabietas y hasta le dijo el precio del regalo que le había traído a Malfoy. Charlie cogió su mochila que estaba en la sala y de allí saco una caja, la cual entregó a las manos delgadas y tibias de Hermione.

Dentro, habían dos cadenas de hechas con cinta de cuero marrón, y una sola medalla. Una moneda.

-¿Porqué dos cadenas y una sola medalla?- preguntó curiosa, el moreno la miró a los ojos y rió por lo bajo.

-Espera- dijo tranquilamente. Sacó las dos cadenas y dobló a la mitad la moneda, que se partió. Quedando dos mitades simétricas.

Ella le entregó una a él, que aceptó orgulloso y se colocó la suya. Lo miró sonriente, rozó sus labios con los de él y dijo:

-La amo. Es uno de los regalos más hermosos que me han dado. Tu eres la otra mitad de mi espíritu, Charlie, por más que nos cueste negarlo, tu y yo tenemos algo especial- pronunció y él sonrió, con esa angelical sonrisa que lo caracterizaba como el Charlie que Hermione conocía desde la infancia.

Comenzaba a amanecer, y de repente a Hermione se le ocurrió comenzar con los panqueques de esa mañana de navidad.

-Feliz navidad- dijo el moreno cuando ya preparaban la mesa. Ella sonrió y le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

No pasó mucho tiempo, para que el señor Granger y los demás bajaran preguntando por el delicioso aroma. Se sentaron a la mesa, como siempre, Charlie frente a Hermione y solo restaba el puesto de Malfoy. Quién no bajaba a desayunar.

Hermione le hizo señas a Charlie, y subió a revisar el dormitorio. Entró y no había nadie allí. Caminó de prisa y tocó las sábanas distendidas. Estaban frías. ¿Sería que Malfoy había escapado?

Corrió escaleras abajo y de inmediato sonó el timbre de la casa. Abrió la puerta y observó lo que jamás creería ver, si se lo hubiesen contado no lo hubiese creído. Malfoy estaba fuera, con el cabello enredado y desordenado, bajándose de un deportivo azul marino, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, GRANGER!- exclamó a los cuatro vientos, aun en pijama, mostrando el deportivo que tenía un gran lazo rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó alarmada acercándose al auto.

-Es tuyo- murmuró él. Hermione de inmediato lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Como nunca lo hizo y no sabría si volvería a hacerlo.

Echó un grito emocionado y bailó de un lado a otro. La madre de Hermione se subió al deportivo para ver que se sentía y felicitó a Malfoy. Más bien, agradeció el regalo, algo que Hermione olvidó hacer.

Charlie se sintió basura. Lo que él compro para ella ya no significaba nada junto al carísimo auto que había traído Malfoy. Observó a Hermione, y el gesto que hizo jamás lo olvidaría. Tomó con una mano la medalla y la rozo por sus labios, besándola. Besando la medalla que él le había dado, que tenía un valor espiritual muy elevado.

Subió al dormitorio y bajó dos regalos. Con suerte había traído la varita y había logrado duplicar el regalo de Malfoy. Cambiado el color del envoltorio y la dedicatoria en la tarjeta para darle uno igual a Charlie. Por más que le doliera, había olvidado por completo a su primo el día de compras, no sabía ni siquiera que tendría que ir a casa de sus padres. Les entregó uno a cada uno y lo abrieron de inmediato.

Ni Malfoy ni Charlie esperaban regalos. Pero se enamoraron del aparato de inmediato cuando Hermione les dijo las especificaciones.

Hermione y Malfoy partieron de la casa cuando ya los padres de Charlie y el propio Charlie se habían ido. Los padres de su primo, le habían regalado un computador portátil nuevo a Hermione y uno al moreno. Y los padres de Hermione le dieron dinero para la siguiente cita en el médico; dinero que Hermione usaría para sus propios lujos. Comprar ropa nueva, y ropa para bebés. Ropa para bebés tendría que ir a comprar cuando ya tuviese el sexo del bebé bien definido.

Salieron dándoles las gracias a los señores Granger y prometiendo llamar al llegar al departamento; y lo único que hizo Hermione fue dormir mientras se iban en el deportivo plateado de Malfoy, pues necesitaban sacar un papeleo más para mover al auto de Hermione de su antigua casa. Durmió las ocho horas que le faltaban y que había utilizado no en vano, con su primo. Y lo primero que hizo al despertar fue echarle una llamada.

* * *

Reviewss plz.

Que les parecio? Díganme que les ha parecido el primo de Herms!!

A mi me ha parecido un pedacito de cielo, pero espero saber sus opiniones.

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

¡! HOLA

Ya lo sé; ODIAN a Charlie. Hahah; No se preocupen que Charlie no se inmiscuirá más en la relación de Hermione y Draco.

¡No me odien a mí!

Aquí les dejo otro Capítulo, ahora es que la historia se pone interesante.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling; Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: **Dos Horas al día de sentarse al sillón de pensar para crear esta y muchas otras divertidas y románticas historias. ValerieMalfoyCullenHale.

**La canción que quiero dedicarle a este capítulo me tiene loca, y es muy buena.**

**Can´t Hide From Love –Naturi Naughton & Collins Pennie

* * *

**

Chapter 6.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que callarse cuando su tía Lisa la llamó por teléfono para darle la mala noticia de que Charlie se había fugado. Se había llevado tan solo una mochila con su nuevo computador, dos cambios de ropa y el regalo que Hermione le había dado. Había dejado una nota, una nota dirigida a sus padres. Les había dejado dicho que no volvería a verlos jamás, que los amaba y que habían sido buenos padres; pero que ahora necesitaba irse solo. Que llamaría al mes siguiente. Hermione lloró, claro que lo hizo; hasta que Malfoy tuvo que reclamarle.

-Ya deja de llorar; tu primo no es ningún bebé y sabe lo que hace. Con llorar no conseguirás que vuelva y menos después de decirle que esperas un hijo mío- sentenció mirándola ceñudo, ella secó su rostro y se levantó enojada.

-¿Acaso espiabas ayer por la madrugada mientras que hablaba con él?- preguntó ella, roja de la ira. Con los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo.

-No sólo lo escuché, sino que vi como te besuqueabas con tu propio _primo_. No sabía fueses capaz de caer tan bajo- explicó con esa voz. La voz que Hermione había obviado desde el día en que se mudaron al departamento, la voz con la que solía insultarla y menospreciarla en la escuela.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy?- preguntó con voz cínica para contraatacarlo. Bufó en un tono de voz elevado que lo hizo exasperar y un impulso nervioso lo obligó a reírse, a carcajadas. Hermione lo observó cautelosa, observando y escuchando sus falsas carcajadas al aire, también en un tono de voz muy elevado.

-No seas ilusa, Granger…- dijo y luego suspiró.

-¿Crees que me voy a comer el cuento de que estas viéndome como una depravada por besar a mi primo?; lo que estas es dolido porque no te besé a ti…- dijo y soltó una risita orgullosa que puso a Malfoy a titubear.

-¿Yo celoso?; ¿De tu primo?- dijo el rubio y bufó. –No tengo celos de nadie, la gente me cela a mí- se dio media vuelta para abandonarla con la palabra en la boca y escuchó a Hermione decir:

-Los únicos que te celan son tu madre, tu ex novia Parkinson y tus mil y un putas- sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo dudar en responder.

-A ti él único que te cela es tu gato. Ya ni tus padres te quieren y tus amigos no te escriben…- dijo el rubio, clavando sus ojos en los enrojecidos de Hermione.

-Y tú- dijo ella, se dio media vuelta y recogió su plato de la mesa para llevarlo al lavavajillas.

-¿Para qué celarte si yo no te quiero ni un poco?- preguntó como si fuese ilógico.

-Esa pregunta deberías hacértela a ti mismo…- dijo ella y soltó otra risita. Malfoy se fue refunfuñando directamente hasta su habitación, dejando sola a Hermione con la última palabra. Se quedó enfurruñado allí, solo, revisando las funciones de su teléfono celular nuevo.

La castaña pasó el día tranquilamente. Alimentó al gato, limpió la sala y lavó su ropa en la lavandería del campus. Llamó a la puerta de Annie, y nadie respondió. Pensó que de seguro se quedaría con sus padres hasta el año nuevo. No le habló a Malfoy y él no le habló a ella durante esa semana. No quería hablar con él, no es que estuviese dolida, pero tampoco quería darle el gusto de pensar que ella lo _necesitaba _para sobrevivir. El auto que le había regalado, lo había encomendado a uno de los mayordomos para que lo trajera al campus y había dejado las llaves en dónde siempre dejaba las de él. Ahora la cosa quedaba en aprender a conducir. Por eso el auto se quedó allí estacionado, Hermione esperaría a que Matt y Annie volviesen para pedirles ayuda y así poder aprender a conducir su deportivo nuevo.

El último día del año lo pasaría _sola_. Ya lo tenía muy claro. No llamaría a sus padres, ni a Annie. Ni a los Weasley, ni al propio Harry. Pero le picaban las manos por hablar con Ron o con Harry; saber que habían hecho esas navidades. Oír sus voces, escuchar la cantarina voz de Luna o el estómago de Ron crujir. Deseaba saber los planes actuales contra Voldemort, escuchar a Harry hablar como siempre de Katie y reírse de los chistes de Fred y George. Entro a su habitación y revisó cada cajón, cada bolso y todas sus libretas, hasta que encontró el trocito de pergamino donde estaba anotado el número de teléfono del señor Weasley. Corrió a tomar el teléfono y no se esperó lo que vio.

Malfoy estaba, de nuevo, cubierto solo por una toalla. Con el cabello húmedo y gotas recorriendo su mojado cuerpo. Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y luego al ver las intenciones de la castaña de llamar a alguien, lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

-¿A quién piensas llamar?- dijo Malfoy con una sutileza inconfundible; Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- dijo Hermione haciéndose a un lado para tomar el aparato.

-Espérate; habla, Granger… ¿A quién piensas llamar para que te saque de aquí?- dijo Malfoy, aguantando con una mano la toalla que amenazaba con resbalarse y con la otra el teléfono muy en alto para que Hermione no lo alcanzara. Pues le llevaba una cabeza de altura y sus brazos largos eran imposibles de alcanzar por ella.

-No pensaba irme de aquí. Tengo que llamar a mis amigos para que vengan a verme; no importa lo que digas, compartimos este departamento y si quieres no los dejo pasar, pero necesito salir de esta cárcel- dijo necesitada, con un tono suplicante.

-Está bien, Granger. ¿Sabes algo?, también llamaré a mis amigos… Esta noche me veré con ellos, para ello, saldré del campus. Tal vez no vuelva esta noche… No quiero por nada del mundo que me vean contigo, así tu podrás verte con San Potter y la Comadreja- dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-Tu invita a tus serpientes y mantenlas alejadas de mi; ¿sí?- dijo ella riendo también por lo bajo.

El rubio marcó el primer número y habló con lo que parecía la voz chillona de Pansy Parkinson. Hermione podía sentir el coqueteo insano entre ellos, y comenzó a sentir una ira brotar desde sus entrañas. No tenía explicación, no podían ser celos. Lo miró cautelosa y quiso arrancarle la cabeza. No se valía que hiciese eso, o eso pensaba. Esperen, ¿Por qué rayos lo pensaba?; luego, escuchó las gruesas voces de Crabbe y Goyle. Por último escuchó la voz de Zabini y por fin, le entregó el aparato, húmedo por el agua que goteaba del cabello del rubio.

Marcó al teléfono del señor Weasley, quien contestó de inmediato y habló con su melodiosa y dulce voz:

_¿Hola?_

_¿Señor Weasley?, habla Hermione... _–Malfoy ya se había ido, y ella tenía la privacidad necesaria.

_Ohh, Hermione querida… ¿Cómo has estado? _–Preguntó el señor Weasley con voz preocupada

_Señor Weasley, le ruego me disculpe, pero necesito hablarle a Ron o Harry, si es que se encuentran con usted _–dijo con voz temblorosa.

_Pues lo siento mucho querida; ellos no se… ¡Espera!, acaban de llegar con Molly… Aquí viene Harry, hasta luego, Hermione _–Ella estaba que se le salía el corazón. Por un momento pensó en que no podría verlos.

_¿Hermione?, ¿eres tú? _–dijo la voz que tanto deseaba escuchar. El moreno estaba al otro lado del teléfono, al otro lado de Inglaterra; seguramente divirtiéndose con sus amigos. Con Ronald, Fred, George y Ginny.

_¡HARRY!; ¿Cómo están?, ¿Qué tal las pascuas? _–Preguntó exaltada, feliz.

_Muy bien; ¿y las tuyas? _–Preguntó el moreno. Hermione se aclaró la garganta rápidamente y soltó la bomba.

_¿Pueden acercarse más tarde hasta el campus de St. Lois?; Necesito verlos. Estoy como loca, toda esta semana encerrada en este departamento con Malfoy… Por favor, vengan _–dijo Hermione suplicándoles.

_Estamos allá en media hora _–sentenció Harry –_Iremos: Katie, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Ron y yo; ¿alguien más?_

_No, así está perfecto _–dijo ella, y luego tragó espeso.

_Te llamaremos en media hora para que nos des indicaciones de dónde aparecernos _–le indicó Harry, ella sonrió ampliamente.

_Hasta entonces _– dijo ella y colgó el teléfono. Corrió al baño y se dio una ducha muy rápida. Para después ponerse unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados a sus piernas como pitillos y una blusa negra con un hombro descubierto bañado en pecas. Dejó como la mayoría del tiempo, su cabello húmedo caer por sus hombros y se colocó la moneda de Charlie. Unos zapatos casuales acompañaron su atuendo, también negros. Media hora más tarde, cuando terminaba de colocarse el maquillaje y el perfume, sonó el teléfono. Contestó y dio las indicaciones a Harry.

Observó como Malfoy se iba y cerraba la puerta al salir, sin despedirse ni dirigirle una mirada, sin siquiera suspirar antes de irse. No lo esperaría, ni esperaba que él tuviese otro trato con ella. Pero le hirvió inmediatamente la sangre, y le faltaron ganas de echar gritos al aire cuando su perfume aun revoloteaba por el living.

Él y los demás llegaron al instante, cargados con regalos envueltos en papeles coloridos de envolver y adornados con lazos de todos los colores. Ella los abrazó a todos; a todos y cada uno. Abrazó demasiado fuerte a Ron y Harry; como los extrañaba. Los abrazó hasta sacarles el aire y luego le exigieron que abriese los regalos.

Abrió todos los regalos; recibió libros, un paquete de artefactos de sortilegios Weasley, ropa de parte de Ginny y su madre y los demás prometían recompensárselo luego. Salió con todos sus amigos, directo a un restaurante italiano que había en el campus y se sentaron en una elegante mesa redonda, donde todos podían verse al rostro. Comenzaron a charlar sobre las vacaciones, y cuando nombraron _Hogwarts _Hermione quería morir, pues había comenzado a llorar inconscientemente.

-Sabemos que no puedes regresar, Hermione…- dijo de repente Neville, y todos lo miraron con ganas de asesinarlo. Pero Hermione le sonrió.

-Lo sé, Neville… Siento no poder volver; no saben cómo- dijo; limpiando una lágrima.

-Siento haberte hecho sentir mal…-dijo de repente la voz de Ron, al lado de Hermione. Todos volvieron la mirada hacia él, que tenía la cara roja como tomate.

-¿Qué tratas de decir, Ronnie?- preguntaron Fred y George al unísono.

-Que arruiné todo cuando me acosté con la zorra de Lavender. Que debí haberme quedado en el compartimiento con Harry, y que… si lo hubiese hecho, Hermione estaría con nosotros y no embarazada de Malfoy- dijo enojado. Volteó y miró a Hermione, y murmuró: _Perdóname._

Ella se vio totalmente rodeada de las miradas asombradas de sus amigos y volteó a ver el rostro de Ron. Lo abrazó fuerte cuando él extendió sus brazos para hacerlo. Todos voltearon incómodos hacia los lados y luego cuando vino la comida, todo volvió a la normalidad. Hermione disfrutó más que todo; de la compañía de sus amigos. De sus mejores amigos. Las horas se pasaron demasiado rápido, y ya a la media noche, sus amigos debían regresar a la Madriguera. Los gemelos y Ginny se fueron directo a la Madriguera. Katie se fue a su casa, al igual que Neville y Luna; y Harry y Ron acompañaron a Hermione al departamento.

Ella, apesadumbrada abrió la puerta, los invitó a pasar y les ofreció agua. Aceptaron y al terminarse el vaso con agua, se despidieron rápidamente, desaparecieron.

Malfoy no volvió hasta que se hicieron las cuatro de la mañana. Hermione lo supo porque lo había esperado despierta y muy callada. Se quedó muy quieta al escuchar los gemidos de la voz chillona de Parkinson. Obviamente luego de escuchar la cama de Malfoy contra su pared tantas veces y de oír los gritos lujuriosos de la zorra, se quedó dormida cuando dieron las cinco.

Así pasó otro mes. Tan rápido como un parpadeo y ya comenzaban las clases en St. Lois. El horario era sumamente flexible por su condición, que ya el Decano había aceptado y el de Malfoy, era totalmente al revés. Tan solo para no ver a Hermione más tiempo del necesario. Las clases no eran del todo malas; en realidad se había interesado bastante en la clase de Matemáticas y la de Historia. La única clase que compartía con Malfoy era la de Química. Lo peor del caso era que tenía que compartir la misma mesa del laboratorio con él, los deberes, todo. No se hablaban, ella alcanzaba a explicarle lo justo y necesario por un mensaje de texto mientras se encontraba en otra clase. En realidad ni se miraban.

El verdadero problema comenzó cuando Malfoy comenzaba a traer a las insufribles anoréxicas colegialas del mismo curso. Llegaba tarde en la noche y se acostaba con cualquiera que consiguiera. Comenzó a sentir unos celos ilógicos; _Si no lo quiero, ¿Por qué celarlo? _Era la pregunta que siempre se hacía. Lo odiaba, como lo odiaba. Cada día traía más prostitutas, y cada mañana despertaba radiante. Hermione estaba harta, molesta y enfurecida por su descarado caminar y sus estúpidas sonrisas. Decidió de alguna manera hacerle comer su propio chocolate.

Comenzó a charlar más con sus compañeros en la clase de Química, con todos los chicos, hasta con los más populares. Hermione fue volviéndose más y más sociable. Invitaba a sus amigos, todos hombres, a estudiar al departamento y los ayudaba y asesoraba con los deberes. Poco a poco, Malfoy fue dejando a un lado la defensiva, fue dejando de llevar a sus _amiguitas _al departamento y comenzó a prestarle atención a la castaña. Intercambiaban algunas palabras que ya no eran insultos; y poco a poco pasaron las semanas hasta que llegó el día de la segunda cita con la doctora.

Annie había prometido ir con Matt para acompañarlos, pero a último minuto llamaron para cancelar. Lo que la castaña nunca llegó a saber era que Malfoy había llamado a Matt para cancelar y le había pedido que le dijera a Annie que cancelara. Entre hombres se entendieron y Matt le explicó a Annie, la cual, conmovida, le hizo el favor al rubio.

La cita consistió tan solo en otra ecografía; solo que esta vez, la doctora les dio una noticia sumamente inesperada.

Hermione no podía sacarse la expresión de Malfoy del cerebro; una expresión sumamente conmovida, emocionada, feliz. Era la primera vez que lo veía así.

_Flash Back_

_Como en la primera cita con la obstetra, tomó el aparato; aplicó el gel azuloso y recorrió con el aparato todo el abdomen de la castaña. Se detuvo un segundo y los dejó escuchar los latidos del pequeño corazón de la criatura. Luego de mostrarles las piernitas y bracitos del bebé, hizo la pregunta del millón._

_-¿Quieren saber ya el sexo del bebé?- dijo sonriente la mujer, aun insinuándosele a Malfoy._

_La castaña asintió efusivamente y Malfoy aceptó. La doctora observó la pantallita en blanco y negro de nuevo y pronunció:_

_-Será un varón-_

_Malfoy soltó una lágrima, y su expresión no era normal._

_-Venga, no llores, Draco. Ahora pensarán en los nombres- dijo cariñosamente la mujer; les guiñó un ojo y apagó el artefacto. Dejando sola a Hermione con el rubio en la salita para que hablaran y luego ella pudiese cambiarse de ropa._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Regresaron al campus en el deportivo de Hermione, con Malfoy conduciendo. No hablaron en todo el viaje. No hacía falta. Bajaron en el mismo restaurante en la carretera, el favorito de Hermione y comieron allí.

La mesa tenía una luz tenue, había poca gente, y todo estaba sumamente callado. La camarera volvió a insinuársele a Malfoy y a él no le hizo gracia. Ya no era como el niñito de antes, el que adoraba que las chicas se le insinuaran, ahora odiaba eso. Ahora solo tenía ojos para una chica, pero no lo quería aceptar.

Hermione bebía su batido de chocolate, mientras el rubio tomaba el suyo de fresas. Lo miró furtivamente, como nunca lo había hecho. Y él regresó la mirada con el mismo sentimiento furtivo. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Parecían presos de sus propios pensamientos. Malfoy se acercó a ella poco a poco y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Los besó con delicadeza y sutileza. No quería asustarla, pero la sedienta era ella, quien profundizó el beso un poco más. Se separó de él, como si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo; cual niña regañada. Él sonrió, y terminó por tomar la copa con la malteada de chocolate de la castaña y bebérsela de un sorbo.

Ella lo observó con indignación y luego pronunció:

-No has debido beberte mi malteada-

-¿Qué me harás?; al fin y al cabo soy yo el que paga- dijo con una sonrisita de medio lado, observando la copa de vidrio transparente.

-Golpe bajó- susurró la castaña. Salieron de allí, y subieron al deportivo. La castaña comenzaba a tiritar de frio.

Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad; y observó como Malfoy cerraba el deportivo con un botón. El techo corredizo fue moviéndose automáticamente y cerró por completo. Encendió el aire acondicionado en la más baja de sus potencias.

_Dime cuando tengas frío_- susurró.

El viaje consistió de nuevo en una oscura carretera nocturna, sin faroles que alumbraran la calle. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de la última, Hermione se mantuvo despierta todo el viaje. El reproductor tenía el CD de _Sara Bareilles_; con una canción muy lenta, pero que Hermione aun se sabía. No dudó en cantarla, pues era divertido cantar mientras Malfoy conducía, colocaba expresiones en su rostro, que eran extrañas, pero la hacían reír.

_-I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you asked for it, 'Cause you need one, you see. I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you tell me it's, Make or breaking this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leaving, I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today. Today…-_

Malfoy sonrió. Y ella también.

Acercó sus manos a la medalla que tenía puesta y soltó el broche de la cadena. La introdujo en un bolsillo de su bolso, prometiéndose no volver a usarla, mientras no estuviera con Charlie. Ahora su destino, su verdadero camino, no estaba del lado de su primo desaparecido.

Llegaron alrededor de las dos de la madrugada al departamento, y Hermione caía de sueño. Malfoy la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación y la echó en su cama con delicadeza. Estaba a punto de soltarla cuando medio dormida pronunció:

_Quédate aquí, no me dejes sola… No quiero que vuelvas a verte con ninguna de esas prostitutas con las que te acuestas, tu eres mío y de nadie más…_

Se sorprendió. Le llevó el susto de su vida el que la castaña hablase dormida, pero por lo menos ya sabía a quién le pertenecía.

Y por más que lo negara, él amaba a la castaña. Con sus bucles, con sus rabietas, con todas y cada una de sus pecas. Con sus rabietas, y como le encantaba que el segundo apellido de su hijo, fuese el de ella.

Esa noche, se quedó en la alcoba de la castaña, poco le costó acomodarse en la cama matrimonial en la que dormía Hermione. Es más, cuando lo hizo; Hermione durmió abrazada a él, como bebé; toda la noche.

* * *

**RR; porfavor, díganme sus opiniones!!**

**Besos, **

**Nos leemos pronto. Lo prometo.**


	7. Chapter 7

¡HOLA CHICAS!

Bueno; gracias por sus Reviews, porque con ellas vamos mejorando mi historia, que aunque yo piense que es perfecta, no está nada perfecta y agradezco que me ayuden a corregirla.

Besos a todas y disculpen que no agradezca individualmente los Reviews, muero por presentarles este siguiente capítulo.

Espero este capítulo esté mejor que el anterior.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: **ValerieMalfoyCullenHale y Los RR de algunos otros usuarios.

**Ustedes dirán: **_**VMCH está loca y las canciones no son tan buenas**_**; pero quiero dedicarle otra a este cap.**

**Stuck In The Moment – Justin Bieber.

* * *

**

Chapter 7.

El sol dio en sus ojos a las nueve en punto de la mañana. Se encontró abrazada a un abdomen fuerte y a unos brazos muy pálidos. Levantó con dificultad la mirada y observó de inmediato, como tantas otras veces, el rostro de Malfoy. Se asustó y echó un grito fuerte al aire que lo hizo caerse de la cama. El rubio se levantó del suelo con la mano en la cabeza y salió disparado hacia el living, tambaleándose un poco.

-¿Te sentías solo y por eso te metiste a mi cama, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione totalmente a la defensiva. Sin recordar nada de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas, Granger?- preguntó atolondrado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte a mi cama?- preguntó exaltada, casi a gritos.

-¿Yo meterme a tu cama?; pero es que tu…- dijo él, pero Hermione lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-¿Ahora vas a inventar que te pedí que te quedaras a dormir en mi cama?- preguntó ella indignada.

-¿Sabes qué, Granger?...- dijo Malfoy, se dio media vuelta y tomó el teléfono celular que ella le había regalado. Lo azotó contra el suelo y luego de que estaba allí todo destrozado, lo pisoteó. Tomó sus llaves en el buró, y aun sin cepillar sus dientes, lavar su rostro o tomar el desayuno, salió por la puerta con la misma ropa que traía el día anterior.

Hermione molesta dejó todos los pedacitos del aparato en el suelo y tomo una ducha. Siguió su día como si el rubio nunca hubiese estado en su vida. Hizo su desayuno, se dio una ducha, y se vistió como algún otro día de escuela. La falda a cuadros azules y negros; la camisa blanca, corbata negra, medias a la rodilla, azules; y las bailarinas negras. Bajó con el cabello recogido hasta el campus y caminó en dirección al salón de Matemáticas. No tenía nada de tiempo, pues se había levantado sumamente tarde. Tenía un mal sabor de boca, y un mal presentimiento.

Le quedaba la incesante duda; _¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?, ¿Sería la verdad lo que Malfoy trataba de demostrarle? _No podía creérselo. Ella no podía haberle pedido que se quedara en su habitación. ¿O sí? Todo era muy confuso. No quería recordarlo, quería borrarse las preocupaciones de la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía, extrañamente, como había llegado a su habitación, ni lo que había cenado.

Rápidamente, pasaron los minutos, las horas, los días. Ya había pasado otro mes, otro mes de cansancios, agotadores deberes, escaleras, soledad. Hacía un preciado mes que no veía a Malfoy. Claro que estaba en el campus, por supuesto que había entrado a todas las clases. Pero ya ni en el departamento se topaba con él. No sentía su presencia, pero cada vez que lo observaba, estaba más pálido, lleno de ojeras y flacucho. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de que la única que ingería alimentos en el departamento era ella. El silencio en el lugar era absoluto. El rubio pasaba el día encerrado en su dormitorio, sin decir palabra. Y las pocas veces en las que Hermione pudo ver por el cerrojo de la puerta, se encontraba sentado en la butaca verde esmeralda que estaba junto a su cama; observando al vacío, como una estatua. Ya no podía más. La preocupación que sentía se iba incrementando con el día a día. Todas las noches salía por esa puerta, y no se iba sin azotarla al salir. Cada vez se hacía peor. Hermione sabía que algo lo estaba preocupando. Algo lo tenía así, y esperaba no ser ella.

Estalló. Ese día fue otro de los muy malos de todo el embarazo de Hermione. Tenía examen al día siguiente, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, con ganas de salir. No podía reprimirlas más ese sentimiento de angustia y necesidad. Lo sentía distante, distraído, molesto. No quería ya verlo así, pues aunque fuese su peor enemigo, todo lo contrario a ella. Aunque ella sospechara que fumaba, bebía en exceso, se acostaba con cualquiera, ya ni siquiera tomaba apuntes en las clases. Era molesto y tedioso trabajar con él. Era sumamente insufrible su manera de caminar y su altiva mirada. Pero ya estaba hasta el borde. Ya Malfoy no era el mismo y eso ella no podía permitirlo.

Se levantó de su asiento, pues ya no podía estar sentada en la butaca negra de su habitación, estaba demasiado inquieta, no tenía ganas de quedarse callada. Corrió, literalmente, hasta la cocina. Tomó un bote de dos litros de helado de chocolate, del refrigerador. Abrió el gabinete y sacó dos cucharas grandes. Caminó poco a poco y respiró profundo, antes de estallar.

La puerta del dormitorio de Malfoy estaba un poco abierta, así que de esa manera ella pudo introducirse allí. Abrió la puerta de golpe, y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Él la observó confundido, estaba pálido, más de lo normal. Pero su rostro parecía iluminado.

-No sé qué harás, pero necesitas azúcar- dijo ella, arrojándole con sutileza el bote de helado. Luego se sentó frente a él en la cama y le entregó una cuchara.

-¿Qué pretendes?- dijo extrañado, arqueando una ceja, pero aun así sin ocultar su débil tono de voz.

-Rellenarte como pavo en pascuas… Estás pálido, no comes, no hablas, no ves la televisión, no tomas apuntes en clases, ya no haces los deberes. Ya ni me tratas mal, hay algo mal contigo, Malfoy. No sé qué te pasa, ni sé porqué. Pero has comenzado a preocuparme.- dijo ella, con impaciencia, y con ganas de volver al pasado, cuando por lo menos Malfoy le hablaba. No se sentía tan sola ni abandonada.

-Sí, tienes razón. Algo anda mal con Malfoy…- dijo él. Observó como Hermione abría el bote y tomaba la cuchara llena de helado para llevarla a su boca. Despertó cierto apetito en él, así que la imitó y sintió el helado, frío, derretirse en su lengua. Saboreó cada bocado. Recordando aquella noche, en la que un beso supo a chocolate, a malteada. Cuando descubrió que su hijo sería varón. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza y sus pensamientos cobraron vida en fantasías extrañas. Soñó despierto mientras disfrutaba del majar y del silencio compartido. No había más que una persona con él en el sueño. Una joven, de cabellos ondulados y castaños sonriéndole. Solo como ella sabía, y solo como lo hacía cuando estaba con él. Por un momento volvió a la realidad y observó como la mano de la castaña se paseaba frente a sus ojos para sacarlo del trance.

-¿Malfoy?, regresa del espacio sideral, por favor…- dijo ella con pesadez. Él la observó de nuevo, extrañado, tan atolondrado como la mañana que había caído de la cama.

-Ya volví, Granger…- dijo él, tomó otra cucharada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella, tratando de entender y captar cada una de las expresiones del muchacho. Se sorprendió, se sorprendió de que el muchacho no respondiese inmediatamente, pero tampoco se tardara demasiado. Respondió en el momento preciso, con el tono de voz indicado; la miró a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Transportándola a otro lugar, a un lugar cálido dentro de la barrera de hielo con la que deseaba detenerla. Él ya no tenía armas para defenderse, por eso habló con la verdad.

-Intento obviar que mi madre está sumamente enferma, que mi padre más de una vez la engaño, la golpeó, la maltrató. Y la convirtió en la fría mujer que es ahora.- dijo él, adolorido. Hermione intentó mostrarse indiferente, pero estaba realmente conmovida y sentía lástima por la señora Malfoy.

-Lo siento. De verdad, yo venía a darte más problemas; no me imaginé que tuviese que ver con eso- dijo ella, apenada.

-Pues así es. Mi vida estuvo acabada desde antes de que naciera. Mi padre no tiene y nunca tuvo futuro, los mortífagos no tienen futuro- dijo francamente. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en la pared.

-Tú tienes futuro- dijo ella, y para enmendarlo prosiguió: -Digo, por lo menos no le temes a los muggles-

El chico soltó una carcajada y luego logró contenerse.

-Si, en eso tienes razón. Aunque aun sean impuros, sin sangre mágica en sus venas, y mi naturaleza sea odiarlos; no todos son tan malos- explicó. Ella sonrió y volvió a comer algo de helado.

-Con respecto a … Recuerdas cuando destruiste el… No importa, quiero disculparme por mi reacción- dijo ella.

-Deberías-

-Ohh, Malfoy. Vengo, me rebajo a pedirte perdón y mira como lo tomas…-

-Ya lo había olvidado- musitó el rubio.

-Ohh- dijo ella.

-¿Enemigos?- preguntó la castaña, estirando su brazo para estrecharle la mano a Malfoy, quien vaciló antes de hacerlo.

-Enemigos- murmuró.

Ese fue el comienzo de una enemistad pausada. El mes siguiente transcurrió tranquilamente, abriéndole paso al aumento del abdomen de Hermione y a un compartir de ideas y gustos nada normal. No solo compraron un piano negro de cola, sino que Malfoy se ofreció a darle clases, mientras ella lo pusiese al día con los deberes, o mejor dicho, hiciese su tarea. Peleaban, claro que lo hacían. Cada dos días, pasaban el peor día de sus vidas pero antes de dormir siempre se escuchaba un _buenas noches _y un _igual a ti_. No hubo un solo día en que no viesen la televisión o discutieran un libro. Hermione había comenzado a leer por enésima vez _Cumbres Borrascosas _y Malfoy reía de ella, pues lloraba cuando Catherine y Heathcliff se separaban por el orgullo y los prejuicios.

Un día como cualquier otro, Hermione se hallaba sentada en el sillón, observando otra de tantas comedias románticas que pasaban en la televisión. Malfoy había preparado las palomitas de microondas y había traído un par de sodas. En el momento del beso final, cuando la protagonista descubría que su verdadero amor siempre había estado a su lado, Hermione sintió como desde dentro algo se movía. Sintió la primera patadita de su bebé. Se llevó la mano de inmediato a la zona en la que sintió el movimiento y pronunció:

-¡PATEÓ!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó exaltado.

-¡Pateó!- exclamó de nuevo. Tomó de inmediato y sin permiso la mano de Malfoy y la colocó en la zona del movimiento. Volvió a sentirse aquella lejana patadita. Hermione intento no romper a llorar. Malfoy la observó directo al rostro mientras ella mantenía la pálida mano del rubio bajo la suya, sobre su abdomen abultado. Se acercó un poco más a ella, aun con su mano apresada, no dejó de mirarle a los ojos ni un segundo, hasta que innecesariamente ella los cerró y él terminó por acortar la distancia y darle un tierno beso, que luego de un minuto separó para volver a su posición inicial. Sabía que le venía un caos total, y que la castaña lo iba a matar, lo enviaría a alguna isla desierta para que muriese de hambre. Pero ella no movió ni un pelo. Mordió un poco su labio inferior y luego se levantó; caminó paso a paso hasta su habitación, dejando confundido a Malfoy, en el living, y sintiendo un calor interior, sumamente innecesario para un momento como ese. No quería arruinarlo.

Malfoy se quedó afuera, estático, extrañado. No podía creerse que la castaña no le hubiese zampado una cachetada. Pero sonrió, sonrió para sí mismo porque realmente estaba feliz. Siguió cambiando canales por un buen rato, hasta que se quedó dormido viendo una tonta película de vaqueros.

Hermione no sabía que pensar realmente. Se pellizcaba el trasero para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Se acostó en su cama y esa noche dio más vueltas que un perro antes de dormir. Lo malo es que ella en realidad no pudo dormirse hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana.

Despertó sumamente cansada, y no hizo más que cepillarse los dientes, lavar su cara y cepillar su cabello. Salió aun en pijama, con una expresión de pocos amigos, y observó como la primera mañana en el departamento a Malfoy, dormido en el sillón. Con el televisor encendido. Apagó el televisor y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, poco a poco cerró los ojos y allí cayó en un profundo y agitado sueño. Era oscuro, caminaba por un pequeño puente y del otro lado, la esperaba la viva imagen de un pequeño, igual a Malfoy. No medía más de un metro, su carita reflejaba nostalgia, alegría. Se acercó poco a poco a él y lo miró más de cerca. El cabello rubio caía sobre su frente con naturalidad, sus bracitos se acercaban abiertos, esperándola, corría hacía ella y luego la abrazaba.

Tuvo unas enormes ganas de llamarlo por su nombre, pero pensaba y pensaba y no lo sabía.

_Liam, mamá, soy Liam._

Ella solo lo abrazó más fuerte y no quiso soltarlo jamás. Sentía la calidez de su cuerpecito abrazándola y mirándola con sus ojos grises.

_Vamos, Liam. Hora de ir a casa. Tu madre tiene que volver con su familia. _– decía una voz grave, que ella reconocía rápidamente en cualquier lugar.

_Papá, nosotros somos su familia _–decía su dulce vocecita. Malfoy, ya convertido en un hombre, alto, frío, con el cabello tan largo como Lucius Malfoy.

_Eso era antes _–dijo el hombre. Se acercó, tomó a la fuerza el brazo del pequeño y se lo llevó consigo, alejándolo de Hermione. Quién no se percató de que había comenzado a llorar y hablar en sueños.

Despertó de repente, con el corazón acelerado, las mejillas empapadas en saladas lágrimas y observó inmediatamente a Malfoy, que la miraba asustado.

-¿Qué…. Diablos?- dijo ella asustada de sí misma.

-¿Quién es Liam?- pregunto el rubio, acercándole un pañuelo de papel a la castaña. Rompió a llorar allí, mientras Malfoy la observaba. -Vamos, Granger. No llores, fue solo un sueño- dijo él, tratando de calmarla. Pero es que había un vacío en su pacho. Quería tener de nuevo al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-Li…am, Ohh- fue lo único que logró pronunciar entre sollozos. Malfoy fue a la cocina y de inmediato le trajo un vaso con agua. La castaña lo bebió de un trago y luego, logró calmarse.

Luego de minutos, Malfoy; que estaba sentado a su lado, murmuró:

-¿Quién es Liam?-

-Nuestro hijo- dijo ella, tomando a Malfoy por sorpresa.

-¿Soñaste con _nuestro _hijo?- dijo él, con un poco de dificultad. Tragó espeso.

-Si…- dijo ella.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó el muchacho algo preocupado.

-Querías alejarlo de mí, parecías tu padre. Mejor dicho, eras igual a él. Con el cabello largo y la expresión malvada y dura que siempre ha tenido. Era igual a ti, pero en miniatura…- explicó. Miró a Malfoy con nostalgia en sus ojos.

-¿Igual a mí?- preguntó extrañado.

-Sí… Era flacucho, pero estaba bien alimentado, era pequeño… como de unos cuatro años, rubio platinado, sus ojitos eran tan grises como el mercurio… y su voz era tan dulce como miel. Era hermoso, y cálido. Me abrazaba… Y yo, no supe su nombre hasta que me lo dijo…- dijo ella, se enjugó una lágrima que había comenzado a correr por su mejilla.

-¿Dije algo malo en tu pesadilla?- preguntó.

-Como ya te dije, querías alejarlo de mí. Diciéndole que ustedes dos no eran mi familia, ¡que mi propio hijo no era mi familia!- dijo ella, exasperada. Lo observó por un segundo y luego se levantó. _Espero no sea una premonición _susurró.

Malfoy no dejó de verla extrañado. Observó las marcas púrpuras en forma de media luna bajo sus ojos y sintió sueño. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a la habitación de la castaña. La obligó a acostarse en su cama y luego cerró por completo las cortinas, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

-Duerme, yo veré que le invento al vejete de Química. Ese señor Cameron no querrá detalles sobre tu dolor de cabeza… O el que pretendo que tienes- dijo, salió de allí y cerró la puerta.

Hermione durmió hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Todo lo que la noche anterior no había dormido. No pudo volver a soñar con el pequeñito. Pero como lo intentó, de veras que lo hizo.

Hermione no vio a Malfoy hasta que anocheció, cuando entró acompañado de Matt y Annie. No hizo falta que cocinaran la cena, pues Annie se encargó de pedir algunas pizzas y preparar un poco de jugo de naranja. No hubo ningún problema, Hermione se sintió halagada al recibir a sus preocupados amigos y las llamadas de algunos otros. Quien estaba verde de los celos era Malfoy, quien estuvo tenso en el periodo en que Annie y Matt se quedaron en su departamento. En el momento en que ellos se fueron, no pudo más que estallar. Pero de la misma manera en que lo había hecho semanas atrás. Se encerró en su habitación y se acostó boca arriba en su cama. Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Técnicamente solo faltaban tres meses para que su hijo naciese. Pero por lo menos ya sabía que nombre le pondría.

Liam, ese sí que era un lindo nombre. Y sabía que Hermione querría utilizarlo por el sueño de esa mañana. No le molestaba, pues era un buen nombre. _Liam Malfoy Granger, Liam Malfoy Granger, Liam Malfoy Granger. _Ese nombre revoloteaba por su cabeza todo el tiempo, no había minuto en que no pensara en su futuro. En lo que pasaría cuando el bebito naciera. Lo que antes nunca pudo hacer, verse como padre, lo hacía ahora con naturalidad. Tendría un hijo a los diecisiete años, eso sería de verdad un record. Cerró las cortinas y luego, se fue directo al baño. Tomó una ducha mientras, como él sabía todo, supo que Hermione estaría en la sala, viendo otra de tantas comedias románticas.

Hermione estaba allí sentada, mirando la televisión pero en realidad no le prestaba atención. Se preguntaba por qué el rubio se había metido tan bruscamente a su habitación. Cuando lo hacía estaba enojado. Siempre que lo hacía, estaba muy pero muy enojado. Se levantó del sillón y poco a poco caminó hacia la habitación del rubio. Tocó la puerta y nadie atendía, volvía a tocar y ocurría lo mismo. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta tropezarse, asustarse y recibir una patadita del bebé como reprobación. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Malfoy. Recordó de inmediato lo duros que podían llegar a ser, como en su sueño y se separó del agarre que él había hecho para que por enésima vez no cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento, Malfoy- dijo ella, dio un paso y escuchó:

-No tienes que irte a tu alcoba cada vez que tropiezas conmigo- indicó el muchacho. Hermione se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una sonrisita tímida del rubio.

-Ehhh… Yo...- fue lo que logró decir la castaña, no podía unir las palabras para formar una coherente oración.

-No te preocupes, yo entendí- dijo sarcásticamente sacándole una risita a la chica. –Pasa-

Ella hizo caso y entró a la habitación de Malfoy. Que como siempre estaba mejor decorada y más ordenada que la de ella. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la butaca verde y esperó a que el regresara del baño. No sabía por qué, ni qué rayos estaba haciendo, ya entrada la noche, en la alcoba del rubio. Con los peligros que existían entre los dos no había cosas buenas que pensar sobre eso. Estar embarazada de Malfoy no era gratis, ni era algo difícil de pagar. Solo bastaba con soportarlo, pero como se alegraba de que él se lo hiciese más fácil.

Se predispuso a no sucumbir ante los encantos que ella sabía que el rubio poseía. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y esperó a que volviera. Pero justo cuando llegó, su nerviosismo pudo más que ella y rió a carcajadas. Luego, cuando se calmó y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy la miraba molesto, se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-¿Por qué estás enojado?- preguntó ella. Con naturalidad, como si nunca se hubiese reído.

-¿Te reías de mí?- preguntó él. Ella de inmediato negó con la cabeza. –Entonces… No-

-¿Y por qué te fuiste del living como si te hubiesen insultado?- dijo ella, ceñuda.

-Porque….

-Ohh, dímelo, Malfoy- exigió ella.

-No es algo que quiera compartir, y tú eres la persona menos indicada- dijo el rubio. Ella vaciló en continuar, pero no tenía nada que perder, así que luego de unos segundos prosiguió.

-Vamos, Malfoy…. Dime, dime, dime, dime- repetía y repetía ella. El rubio se exasperó y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Se acercó peligrosamente a la muchacha, quedando a menos de diez centímetros, la chica estaba tensa y el muchacho disfrutaba de su estado de tensión. Hermione repetía en su cabeza _no sucumbir, no sucumbir_, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron en el momento en que el muchacho rozó sus labios con los de ella. Ya el mundo exterior no existía para ella.

Sucumbió. Se dejó besar por el rubio y cuando él se separó, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe, esperando por más.

-Ahora si puedo decirte- murmuró él –Tu eres mía y de nadie más, me perteneces, y esperas un hijo mío. Nadie tiene que estar llamándote, y menos tus amiguitos de la clase de Química-

La chica se quedó asombrada. No se esperaba una confesión con aquella magnitud. En realidad con Malfoy, no podía ponerse a esperar saber qué pasaría, pues el rubio era muy impredecible. Se levantó poco a poco de la butaca, sin ganas de irse, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Te dije que no era algo que quisiera compartir y menos contigo- dijo él, sonrió de medio lado y caminó hacia su cama, donde se echó cómodamente.

-Así les dices a todas las chicas con las que te revuelcas- murmuró ella, pero Malfoy reaccionó de inmediato.

-No a todas les dí un hijo, siéntete halagada- objetó el muchacho. Ella entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo mejor.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Malfoy- susurró. Volvió a escucharla completamente.

-No siempre-

-No me lo has demostrado- objetó ella, abriendo con su mano izquierda la puerta de la habitación. Crookshanks entró como si fuese su casa a la habitación, se subió a la cama de Malfoy y comenzó a ronronear cuando este lo tomo en brazos y lo acaricio.

-¿Cómo estas tan _segura_? –preguntó con una sonrisita burlona.

Hermione salió de allí, sin antes casi tropezarse con la pared, todo le daba vueltas, sus sentidos estaban fuera de control. El bebé pateaba cada tanto. Hermione sabía que por lo menos el bebé era feliz. Por lo menos, Liam sería feliz toda su vida.

Se acercó a su cama y no hizo más que acostarse, pues ya en la tarde había dormido lo suficiente y ahora tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Dio un millón de vueltas a la cama y por último, fue a la cocina. Sacó el bote de leche y sirvió en un vaso bien colmado.

Lo bebió de un sorbo, y para su mala suerte, cuando se retiraba el vaso de la boca, y se podía dilucidar el bigote blanco, Malfoy se apareció entre las sombras. Con una mano tapando la fuerte luz eléctrica que alumbraba la cocina, y la otra tallándose un ojo por el sueño.

-Liam… Acabo de soñar con Liam-

* * *

**_Que les parece??!_**

**_Malfoy soñó con Liam!! haha_**

**_Dejen sus opiniones ;)_**

**_Besos,_**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**

**_VMCH_**


	8. Chapter 8

¡HOLA!

No saben cuánto me he alegrado con tooodooos los RR. Que he recibido. Me siento orgullosa de mí misma y de las personas que se tomaron unos minutos para escribirme su opinión.

Este capi va para todas aquellas que dejaron Reviews en mi ultimo cap., de verdad se los agradezco, porque, sin reviewers ¿qué motivaría a una escritora? Bueno, de verdad me siento súper feliz de que les guste mi historia.

Aquí les dejo otra entrega de mi Historia.

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama:** ValerieMalfoyCullenHale quiso expresarse de una manera sin fines de lucro y quiso compartirlo con sus fieles lectoras ;)

**Ustedes dirán**_**: **__Hoy tendrán una canción que escuché todo el día en que escribí el cap._

**Where is the love – Black Eyed Peas.

* * *

**

Chapter 8.

En efecto, sí. Malfoy había soñado con Liam. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una jaqueca increíble, pero aun estaba dispuesto a contarle todo su sueño con detalles a la castaña.

Relataba un sueño algo abstracto, igual de oscuro y perturbador.

-Caminé por un sendero de piedras, que luego se volvía una de mis Mansiones…- decía el rubio, con los ojos enrojecidos por haber despertado y con un tono abrumador –No faltaba mucho para abrir la puerta, pero cuando toqué el cerrojo, me quemó la mano. Intenté ver que quemaba mi antebrazo y era… era la Marca Tenebrosa… No, no quería hacer lo que hacía pero no era capaz de controlar mis acciones. Por un momento, todo se volvió blanco y aparecí en una habitación azulada, caminé hacia la puerta y me vi en el espejo que colgaba en la pared. Tenía una capa negra roñosa y una máscara plateada. Sentía felicidad, pero de verdad siento todo lo contrario…- respiró profundo y prosiguió – Fui hacia la cuna, y allí estaba Liam, dormido. Tomé la varita y lo asesiné…. Yo, yo… Granger, no fue mi intención, yo….-

-Malfoy, fue solo un sueño, vamos… ven aquí- dijo ella extendiendo los brazos para abrazarlo, pues estaba temblando y sudando frío. El la abrazó fuerte, hasta calmarse, y ella disfrutó del aroma que aun tenía impregnado el cuerpo de Malfoy. Su perfume, varonil, especial.

-Espero nunca vuelvas a verme en este estado- dijo él, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Atemorizado?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa consoladora. Él la observó por cierto tiempo, aun temblando. Las gotas de frío sudor corrían por su frente.

-Horrorizado- exclamó el rubio. Comenzó a mover sus manos con nerviosismo y Hermione tuvo que detenerlas antes de que la volvieran loca.

-Malfoy, fue un sueño… No te preocupes, que tú y yo haremos lo posible para que no se cumplan. Ni el tuyo ni el mío- dijo ella.

-¿Cómo piensas que haremos eso?- preguntó Malfoy, arqueando una ceja.

-No lo sé, Malfoy… No tengo que dar yo todas las ideas…- dijo- Además, lo dije para hacerte sentir mejor, no para que buscáramos de una vez las alternativas sin que haya nacido Liam aún- exageró ella.

-¿Quieres hacerme sentir mejor?- preguntó Malfoy. Ella asintió.

-Por más que nos odiáramos, yo he bajado la guardia y he querido alivianar todas las caóticas discusiones… Yo supongo que tú y yo debemos ser amigos…- dijo ella, temerosa a su reacción.

-Si quieres hacerme sentir mejor dime la verdad. Tú y yo aparentamos querer ser amigos, pero tendremos a la larga algo más…- dijo Malfoy. Hermione se ruborizó. Era la prueba que Malfoy quería conseguir.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, sumamente nerviosa.

-De que mañana tienes una cita conmigo, ¿quedó claro?- preguntó el muchacho, con autoridad.

-Si no me queda de otra…- dijo ella fingiendo para hacerlo enojar.

-Adoro cuando intentas hacerme enojar, pero esta vez no lo conseguiste- objetó él. –Vuelve a dormir, mañana faltaremos a clases-

-¿Quién te dio permiso a ti de jugar con mis horarios?- preguntó bromeando.

-Sabes que esperas que sea mañana tanto como yo- dijo él. Se levantó de la mesa y se metió a su habitación, dejándola con palabras atoradas en su boca, palabras que no saldrían, pero morían por hacerlo. Hizo lo que Malfoy, se metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con una ligera brusquedad. Dejó los zapatos en medio de la habitación y se acostó en la cama de costado, quedándose dormida al instante en que colocó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

El día siguiente estaba demasiado asoleado, la despertó en el momento en que el sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Despertó y no encontró a Malfoy por ninguna parte. Caminó hacia la cocina y pensó en que habría escapado, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de encender la tetera eléctrica, se escuchó aquel ruido de una aparición tras ella y volteó bruscamente. Observó a Malfoy, parado frente al piano de cola, que estaba en el living. Luego, este hizo ademán de reverencia y se dio vuelta para tomar asiento frente al piano. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre las teclas blancas y comenzó a llenar el living con su melodiosa música. Era armoniosamente perfecta la mezcla de las ágiles manos de Malfoy entremezcladas con las notas que tocaba. Hermione sintió desfallecer cuando reconoció que la canción no era ni más ni menos que de Mozart. Siguió escuchando la pieza, estática. Comenzó a imaginar, como si no fuese algo extraño, al pequeño rubio de su sueño, y del sueño de Malfoy. Al Liam que se venía en camino, sentado junto a su padre, escuchando las notas que salían del instrumento. En ese momento él bebé pateó suavemente, y Hermione sonrió.

Malfoy un segundo después se detuvo. La observó y luego le dijo:

-Cámbiate de ropa, ya nos vamos- dijo. Hermione, obedeció contenta. Realmente estaba feliz.

Quería negarlo, pero de verdad que le estaba gustando el _nuevo Malfoy_. No era egocéntrico, no era grosero, ni era malvado. Era todo lo contrario. En realidad no necesitaba nada más, pues Malfoy había comenzado a llenar espacios en su ser que creía llenos. Malfoy y Liam se estaban volviendo su todo en la vida, y no le molestaba. No solo intentaba quererla, sino que aunque al principio fuese para irritar a su padre. Ahora ella amaba a un Liam que no había nacido aun. Algún día se lo confesaría. Pero en ese momento su mayor preocupación era el cómo vestir. Se colocó unos shorts vaqueros con elástico y una camisa blanca de botones que se veía genial. Tomó su suéter tejido negro y sus bailarinas escolares y salió a la carrera, intentando no resbalar. Malfoy ya la esperaba en el deportivo, listo para salir de allí.

Después de un rato de viaje en el deportivo, Hermione sintió que el camino nunca terminaría, pero seguía callada. Temerosa de lo que intentara hacer Malfoy. No por miedo a lo que él podría hacerle, sino a un miedo de lo que la esperaba. Miedo a sorprenderse demasiado. Por primera vez, observó su reloj de pulsera. ¡No podía ser!, eran las tres de la tarde y ella acababa de despertar.

-¿Porqué no habías intentado despertarme?, ¡es muy tarde, ¿no lo crees?!- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Molestar el sueño de los demás es de mala educación- consiguió decir el rubio. La observó de reojo y siguió con la mirada fija en el camino por media hora más.

Aunque la música que ambientaba el viaje no estuviera tan mala, Hermione comenzaba a enojarse. Tenía hambre, sed y aun tenía algo se sueño. Bostezó varias veces y se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando se sintió mareada.

-No falta mucho, ¿te importa usar polvos flú?- preguntó el rubio, mirándola fijamente cuando se detuvieron frente a un semáforo.

-No; prefiero los polvos flú antes de la aparición- indicó ella. Malfoy asintió y luego, llegaron a la Mansión de los Malfoy.

Hermione se asustó, estaba tensa y eso al bebé no le gustaba. Malfoy tomó su mano y la apretó fuerte entre la suya. Hermione no sintió alivio alguno, pero sabía que si estaba con Malfoy nada podría pasarle.

La guió a través de la Mansión, sin saludar a ninguno de los sirvientes. La llevó directo a la sala de estar y caminó con ella, poco a poco hasta llegar a la chimenea. Tomó el platillo lleno de polvo y se lo entregó en sus manos.

-Tú primero, pronuncia: _Mansión Malfoy, Barbados-_ dijo Malfoy. Ella, sin pausa pero sin prisa, memorizó las tres palabras con claridad en su mente y se dirijo con un puñado de polvos hacia la chimenea.

-_Mansión Malfoy, Barbados_- pronunció fuerte y claro, lanzó los polvos hacia sus pies y una humarada verde se la llevó consigo a un hermoso corredor color blanco, que siguió hasta el final. Abrió una puerta de caoba muy grande con las dos manos y observó la belleza de la playa. Su arena blanca y delgada se filtró por los pies de la castaña, que se había quitado los zapatos para caminar sobre ella. Caminó más y más y las pequeñas olas empaparon sus pies, estaba tibia y cristalina.

Miró hacia atrás y se encontró a lo lejos con la mirada del rubio, que se acercaba descalzo y con un ligero trote. Se detuvo a su lado y sintió también el agua tibia rozar su piel. Se estremeció cuando ella dio otro paso.

Hermione tenía semanas pensándolo, pensándolo y pensándolo. Malfoy no era como ella, Malfoy tenía un futuro; no podía dejar que se enamorara de ella, no podía amarrarlo a ella por nada del mundo. Ellos dos eran diferentes y mucho, _¿por qué no podían seguir odiándose como el día en que descubrieron la verdad?_ Tenía que haber pasado de igual forma, pero si Malfoy no hubiese ideado ese plan macabro de irse con ella al mundo muggle, ella no estaría en esa situación. Pues de verdad que quería lo mejor para los dos, y eso sería alejarse de Malfoy. No quería seguir con él por interés, no lo haría. Pues ella lo quería demasiado.

El rubio era un joven inteligente, suspicaz, hábil, especial, culto, sincero, pero cuando lo quería podía ser sumamente venenoso. No quería seguir envenenándole la vida con y quería también lo mejor para su hijo, porque ahora eran los únicos sobre la tierra a los que amaba. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir y Malfoy lo había notado. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus pálidos dedos a los de ella. Ella no quiso ser malvada así que dejo que lo hiciera sin oponerse. Ligeramente, el rubio la hizo volverse y ella tampoco se opuso. Al mirar en sus ojos grises la preocupación en carne viva. Las lágrimas le ganaron y comenzaron a correr por su rostro, Malfoy la abrazó de inmediato. La arrastró un poco y la sacó del agua. Se separó de ella y la guió aun tomando su mano hacia la terraza que tenía la mansión en la playa.

La hizo sentarse en un banco de mármol tallado y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Malfoy, observándola directamente.

-Nada…- dijo ella, soltando algunas otras lágrimas.

-Eso no es nada, Granger- dijo Malfoy, reprobatoriamente.

-Malfoy… yo, yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Yo no quiero que sigas estando conmigo, yo te arruinaré la vida- dijo Hermione, enjugándose algunas lágrimas sin efecto alguno, ya que más salían sin parar.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella.

-Hablo de que tú tienes una vida por delante que no quiero arruinar. Y si te quedas conmigo, lo haré, te arruinaré todas y cada una de las existencias que nos queden. No quiero… no. Lo mejor para ti es volver a Hogwarts, terminar la escuela, graduarte… Ir a la universidad y salir adelante con tu madre. Yo, yo volveré con mis padres y cuando ya pueda, dejaré a Liam en una guardería y podré mantenerme con un trabajo insignificante, estudiar en una universidad muggle y olvidarme de alguna vez haber querido estudiar leyes mágicas- confesó ella.

-¿Aun crees que yo estoy con ustedes dos por obligación?- dijo Malfoy, exasperado. La observó por un segundo y luego desvió la mirada.

-No lo creo, lo sé…- dijo ella.

-Pues estas errada. Porque yo me he encariñado contigo demasiado, y ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo él.

-No, Malfoy. No digas eso. Tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo- dijo ella. Malfoy comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-Yo no te merezco- dijo él. Confundiéndola. –Tú eres y serás una gran chica, con un hijo mío o sin un hijo mío. No hace falta llevar un apellido o sangre pura para ser alguien. Si alguna vez lo dije, es falso. Desde el primer día en que te vi supe que mi lugar estaba contigo. Pero la presión de mis padres nunca me dejó decirlo. Yo soy un insignificante insecto a tu lado, tú tendrás éxito si te lo propones, yo tengo éxito impuesto por mis padres… Si así lo quieres, puedo intentar alejarme, pero no intentes que deje de quererte como lo hago- dijo él.

-Malfoy, no lo entiendes. Yo necesito que regreses a Hogwarts; debo quedarme con mis padres…- dijo ella.

-Pero si tus padres no quieren verte ni en pintura y los míos tampoco, ¿Qué riesgo corremos?- preguntó Malfoy.

-Yo... Yo- dijo titubeante la castaña.

-Dejemos las cosas como están, ¿te parece?- preguntó con aire melancólico.

-Malfoy, por favor. Me haces difícil todo.- dijo ella. El rubio se giró hacia ella y delicadamente con una mano tomó su barbilla y se acercó a ella poco a poco, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Si la vida no es difícil, ¿qué sentido tiene vivirla?- preguntó y luego juntó sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndolos en un suave beso.

Lo que Malfoy había planeado, se había cumplido. Planeaba estar sentado allí con ella para ver el atardecer, comer con ella fruta picadita en cubos y charlar con ella. Terminar de enamorarla y acabar enamorado de ella. Era ilógico, era extenuante, pero la quería. La quería de verdad.

Si la había tratado mal en un pasado que ahora era borroso, era por la presión social que ejercían sus padres sobre él. Una presión que en realidad nunca soportó ni querría soportar más.

Regresaron a la Mansión Malfoy en Londres cuando ya había oscurecido y condujeron el deportivo a St. Lois al cabo de unas horas.

Esta vez la despertó para que subiera al departamento, ya que por más que lo intentara, y por más que quisiese haberla subido en brazos, ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

Se hacían las once de la noche y Hermione estaba que caía rendida a su cama. Así que se vistió con su pijama de rayas amarillas y negras, como abeja, de nuevo. Se fue directo a su cuarto y durmió tranquilamente.

Así fueron los meses que restaba de su embarazo. Malfoy y ella dejaron de mantener una relación de conocidos para volverse amigos. A petición de ella, pidió que por más que le picaran al rubio los labios, no la besara. No la quisiera, y aunque ella lo hubiese hecho prometerlo, el chico cruzó los dedos tras su espalda, rompiendo la promesa.

Malfoy no era alguien fácil de comprender ni convencer, y Hermione era necia y no quería aceptar un _NO _como respuesta.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, pero por lo menos ya habían comprado todas las cosas que hacían falta para el cuarto de un bebé. La cuna, la sillita para el deportivo, los pañales, biberones, bolsos, y una de las cosas más importantes: ropa.

Hermione no se cansó el día en que salieron por todas las tiendas de bebés que había en el boulevard. Compraron en todos los tonos de verde, azul, negro y blanco. A petición del padre. Hermione no tuvo problema. Compraron las mantas, los juguetes, y Malfoy se empeñó en comprarle una pequeña escobita que tenían en exhibición en una tienda de bebés en el Callejón Diagon.

Hicieron una visita a la doctora, para que les diera la fecha del nacimiento y eso hizo.

Recibió llamadas de todos, y Hedwig se apareció en el departamento entregándole cartas de sus amigos en Hogwarts.

Poco a poco, fueron llegando regalos, pequeños juguetes, ropa, zapatitos, mantitas, y otras cosas. Annie y Matt les habían regalado un cochecito para pasearlo y llevarlo por la calle, y ya todo lo demás lo tenían.

Los padres de Hermione se ofrecieron a buscarlos en St. Lois una semana antes del día asignado para el parto y Malfoy decidió que no irían con ellos.

_Si ellos quieren ver a Liam, que vayan al hospital. No tenemos que depender de ellos y además, en un principio te sacaron de su propia casa. No es justo, Granger._

Hermione sabía que él tenía razón. No le quedó de otra que empacar lo que creía más importante, dos cambios de ropa, pañales, biberones, mantitas. Y para ella, dos cambios de ropa también. Malfoy subió el equipaje al auto y después se dio una ducha. Ya había instalado difícilmente la silla en el deportivo; en la parte detrás del piloto, para que así, Hermione pudiese vigilarlo a toda costa. Hermione lo esperó en la sala, cuando de repente sintió un ligero dolor en la pelvis. Se fue incrementando hasta que sintió uno tan agudo que no pudo evitar gritar. Malfoy salió de volada, con una camiseta blanca de cuello en forma de v, y unos pantalones vaqueros de un azul oscuro. Se colocó los primeros zapatos que encontró y los calcetines que llevaba eran diferentes.

La ayudó a subir al elevador para bajar rápidamente y subir al auto. Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de subirse, rompió fuente en la calle. Malfoy estaba demasiado alterado y asustado. Callado como nunca, pero Hermione sabía que debían correr. Tomó la toalla que había colocado en su bolso y la colocó sobre el asiento para sentarse y no mancharlo. Malfoy condujo a toda velocidad por la carretera rodeada de frondosos árboles. Ese día de Julio llovía.

No hacían falta palabras. Hermione gemía con cada contracción. Pero sabía que tendría que ser fuerte.

Liam venía en camino y estaba feliz. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo veía la luz al final del túnel. Sintió que recordaba todo. Toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos mientras el auto seguía andando. Una contracción la hizo salir del ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en el hospital.

Un paramédico la ayudó a subirse en una silla de ruedas y corrió desde el estacionamiento para llevarla inmediatamente a la sala de parto. Malfoy salió del auto y sacó el equipaje, dejándole en deportivo al _valet parking _que estaba en la entrada.

Corrió tras el hombre que llevaba a Hermione en la silla y lo persiguió hasta que le dijeron que era zona restringida. Peleó contra los hombres para poder entrar a la habitación que habían preparado para ella y quedarse ahí.

Hermione no podía más con el punzante dolor en la pelvis y gritó con lágrimas en los ojos que le trajeran La Epidural. Ayudaría un poco al dolor, y eso hicieron los atormentados paramédicos, llamaron a la enfermera y ella vino y le colocó la inyección. Malfoy se quedó sentado en el banco que habían colocado para él, junto a la camilla de Hermione. Ella tomó su mano para apretarla cada vez que vinieran las contracciones. Y casi lo hace sangrar con la última que tuvo antes de que llegara la Doctora Brennan.

-Hermione, ya estamos listos para entrar en trabajo de parto… ¿Lista?- preguntó.

-Lo antes… Posible- dijo ella, con el rostro impregnado de sudor.

-Bueno, a la cuenta de tres, vas a pujar por diez segundos- dijo ella, hizo una pausa mirándola directo al rostro, luego miró a Malfoy –Draco, necesito que cuando lo haga, tu mantengas hacia atrás su pierna- Malfoy de inmediato obedeció.- bueno, uno, dos, tres…-

La doctora repitió ese ejercicio unas cuantas veces y luego dijo:

-Ya se puede ver su cabecita-

Volvió a repetir el ejercicio hasta que pudo sacar al bebé, que lloraba inmensamente. La doctora hizo cortar el cordón umbilical a Malfoy. Quién tenía cara de pocos amigos cuando lo hizo. Hermione sabía que él estaría haciendo lo posible por no vomitar, así que no le preocupó.

Una hora más tarde, ya Hermione tenía en brazos al pequeño Liam, que aun tenía los ojitos cerrados, pero una pelusita blanca cubría un poquito de su cabeza. Malfoy se había quedado sentado por un momento en un sillón alejado, y Hermione mimaba al recién nacido. La castaña había comenzado a llorar de felicidad, al ver a su hermoso bebé ente sus brazos. Hermione no sabía por qué Malfoy se alejaba.

-Te amo, Liam- susurró bajito. Malfoy, decidido se levantó y le dijo a la castaña:

-¿Puedo?-murmuró, extendiendo los brazos para cargar el pequeño bultito tibio. Ella se lo entregó y el rubio comenzó a caminar con él por toda la habitación.

Hermione estaba conmovida.

Pasaron allí la noche y al día siguiente pudieron irse al departamento, donde Hermione no sabía que les esperaban todos sus compañeros de curso en una fiesta de bienvenida al pequeño Liam.

Esta vez el pequeño Liam no viajó en la sillita, sino, en brazos de la castaña. Quien por vez primera, abrió sus pequeños ojitos y pudo distinguir sus hermosas orbes grises.

-Malfoy, ¡Son grises!- exclamó, pero en susurro, para no asustarlo.

-Déjame verlo- fue lo primero que dijo el rubio cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.

Y en efecto, sus pequeños ojitos eran grises.

Bajaron del auto y subieron al departamento. El bebé había despertado en el trayecto así que no importó cuando todos exclamaron muy bajo _¡Sorpresa!._

Se quedaron por muy poco tiempo, pues Hermione y el bebé necesitaban descansar. Todos habían traído regalos. Todos se habían despedido de los chicos amablemente y sin rodeos.

Los días siguientes fueron igual de agitados. Los padres de Hermione habían venido de visita al departamento y también habían traído regalos. Su madre le hablo de un tema serio. Su futuro, pues ya no se veía tan borroso como antes.

_Flash Back_

_-Hija, ya que estamos aquí, debemos hablar de tu futuro- dijo su madre con paciencia cuando tomaban el té, los cuatro adultos y el bebito._

_-¿De qué deseas hablarme?- preguntó la chica, exasperada por los rodeos que hacía rato tenía su madre._

_-Si así lo quieres, estamos dispuestos a criar a Liam, como un hermano para ti, y así terminarás tus estudios. Tienes un futuro brillante, pero no puedes sumar al bebito a ese futuro. Es lo mejor para ti- dijo su madre. El rostro de Malfoy y de Hermione se tornó de mil colores. Su padre la observó por largo rato, aun si hablarle, pero comenzó a charlar, enojado._

_-Jane, ¿te has vuelto loca?; Hermione quiere a su hijo; no criaremos a nuestro nieto como nuestro propio hijo porque Hermione no lo quiere así. Liam depende de sus padres. Nuestra hija no es ninguna tonta. Ella sabrá cómo hacer. ¿Pero cómo sus padres?, jamás jugaremos ese papel-dijo calmándose el hombre, que dentro de poco se volvería canoso. Su mujer lo observó molesta._

_-Lo siento mucho, señora Granger, pero su esposo tiene razón.- dijo Malfoy respetuosamente –Nosotros sabremos cómo salir adelante. Puede que seamos jóvenes, y que tengamos un futuro un poco diferente al que teníamos pensado nueve meses atrás. Pero Liam nunca saldrá de nuestras vidas por más que usted o mi madre así lo quieran-_

_-Él tiene razón, mamá. Ahora espero que no vuelvas a insinuar ese tipo de cosas o ya no serás bienvenida en este departamento- sentenció Hermione. Su madre tomó sus cosas y las llaves del pequeño auto de los Granger. Llamó precipitadamente a su marido que observó con desgano a su hija._

_Se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la besó en la frente. _

_-Hija, te amo. Discúlpame por todo lo que hice, estaba sumamente molesto- dijo el señor Granger. Se despidió del bebé con un beso en la frente aun rosadita, y de Malfoy con un apretón de manos, sin olvidar murmurarle al oído: -cuídalos, no sé cuando pueda regresar a visitarlos.-_

_Se alejó por el pasillo cerrando la puerta con suma delicadeza._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Las noches se hacían exhaustivas y los días estaban peores, no podía dormir.

_Por lo menos, estamos en vacaciones de verano _pensaba cada vez que recordaba la escuela.

Una tarde, en la que Hermione bañaba al pequeño, Malfoy se apareció por allí, con aire taciturno pero vacilante.

-Granger... ¿Crees que sería bueno… ir de vacaciones?- preguntó titubeando. Hermione sonrió ante el gesto y luego observó al pequeñito que estaba en la pequeña tina.

-¿Nos acompañas, Liam?- preguntó juguetona, el bebé abrió sus ojitos y Hermione sonrió de nuevo. Giró el rostro hacia Malfoy y murmuró: -Creo que eso fue un sí-

Rieron por lo bajo ambos y ella le invitó a pasar. Terminó por bañar al pequeño rubio y Malfoy lo llevó a la habitación de Hermione, donde en la cama de ésta, podía colocarle su trajecito para dormir.

-Elije el destino- le dijo Hermione.

-Donde sea… Pero si es lejos de Londres y con ustedes, todo estará bien- murmuró el rubio.

* * *

**Awww! Ya nació el pequeño Liam!!**

**No puedo creerlo, creo que llorare!**

**hahah diganme qué les ha parecido,**

**aconsejenme sobre destinos para su viaje!**

**Besos, espero actualizar pronto!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chicas!

Bueno, espero no haber actualizado tan tarde.

Les dedico este cap. a todas! Y más a kikistone, quien me ayudo con la idea.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: ValerieMalfoyCullenHale.**

**Canción de hoy:**

**Lucky – Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat.

* * *

**

Chapter 9.

Esas fueron unas de las mejores vacaciones en las que Hermione Granger estuvo. Se divirtieron tanto, los tres, que decidieron comprar un pequeño departamento para tres en el centro de París. El pequeño Liam crecía más cada día. Sus hermosos ojitos observaban curiosos lo que sucedía alrededor. En esos tres meses que ya llevaban en París, el pequeño había sonreído con sus padres, había llorado montones de veces y había besado muchas más a su madre. Hermione estaba maravillada con el comportamiento de Liam, era tan parecido a Malfoy. Era idéntico en físico, pero Hermione nunca se imaginó que también sería igual al rubio mayor en temperamento.

El pequeño lloraba cuando no obtenía lo que quería, y una que otras veces, mordió a Malfoy con su dientito hasta sacarle algo de sangre cuando no obtuvo lo que quiso. Era inteligente, y mucho. El pequeñito amaba dormir junto a Hermione, y se acurrucaba en sus brazos al hacerlo.

Malfoy se había encariñado enormemente con él. Y de él había sido la idea de quedarse un tiempo en París. Estaba maravillado con el descubrimiento de una escuela de leyes mágica en la ciudad y los inscribió en secreto a Hermione y a él. Sin que ella lo supiese. Compro el departamento más hermoso que Hermione alguna vez vio. La vista hacia la Torre Eifffel era maravillosa y dejaba entrar la cantidad de luz necesaria todas las mañanas.

Hizo que su mayordomo enviara sus cosas al nuevo departamento y envió una carta a Annie y Matt, deseándoles lo mejor y avisándoles en donde vivirían. No hubo un detalle que se le escapara a ese hurón de cabello rubio, todos los día se levantaba en la mañana y ayudaba a Hermione dando el biberón al bebé, hacía los deberes en la tarde y estudiaba en la noche, mientras el turno de la castaña era al revés. Solo tenían para ellos, luego de las once de la noche. El único lugar abierto a esas horas, eran las discotecas, el café que había en frente del edificio y el parque.

Así que por lo menos un fin de semana cada dos semanas, llamaba a Charles para que cuidara un rato de Liam, mientras salía con la castaña. Y la primera vez que lograron estar solos, nunca la olvidarían.

_Flash Back_

_La noche era fría, las calles estaban solitarias. Se sentía la brisa correr entre los árboles del parque. A oscuras, solo iluminados por las pequeñas linternas que colgaban de los faroles apagados. Pequeñas cajitas de cristal con velas de todos los colores dentro._

_El sendero era angosto, así que Malfoy iba delante de él, tomando su mano, para que lo siguiera y no se perdiera. Eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle. Perder a Hermione Granger._

_Luego de algunos minutos, llegaron a un claro que habían colocado en el parque, donde se filtraba perfectamente la luz de la luna, llena, hermosa. Amarilla como el queso. Hermione no habló en ningún momento hasta llegar al claro. Cuando abrió la boca sorprendida por la belleza del sitio. Malfoy no soltó su mano en ningún momento. La haló con delicadeza, acercándola a su cuerpo, poco a poco, fue abrazándola hasta que la apresó con sus brazos porcelanados que brillaban en contacto con la luna. Ella lo miró a los ojos, esperando un movimiento, sus corazones los delataban. Latían cada vez más fuerte y más rápido. El rubio observó a la castaña por un largo rato; luego, retiró un mechón de cabello travieso que se colaba en el rostro de la castaña y lo colocó detrás de su oreja._

_El momento era perfecto; a Malfoy no le importaba lo que dirían las personas sobre su relación, y a ella nunca le importó. Acercó su rostro al de ella y acarició su nariz con la de él, para luego besarla con suavidad en los labios. La castaña no se resistió al beso en ningún momento. El rubio terminó con el beso, solo para pronunciar unas palabras que Hermione nunca olvidaría:_

_-Te amo, Hermione Granger, y eso nadie lo cambiará jamás-_

_Ella irremediablemente lo abrazó con dulzura y le dijo al oído:_

_-Yo también te amo, Draco Malfoy, y eso nadie lo cambió-_

_El rubio entro en un shock momentáneo, y analizó las palabras exactas que había dicho. Palabras que tampoco olvidaría jamás, nunca en toda su vida. Y quería que toda su vida fuese con ella._

_No importó mucho la hora que fuese, tuvieron que regresar al departamento preocupados por el pequeño Liam, al que nunca había dejado solo con Charles. _

_Recorrieron el camino de nuevo a la salida del parque, y al llegar al departamento todo estaba bajo control. Así que fueron a dormir, Hermione no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza, ni a él, ni a sus palabras._

_Malfoy se sintió muy feliz, de que por primera vez, Hermione también le dijera que lo quería, a él, Hermione tampoco se le salió de la cabeza._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Desde ese momento las cosas fueron diferentes. Malfoy la tomaba de sorpresa, y la despertaba en las mañanas con un beso.

Hermione estaba enamorada del muchacho. No sabía a qué nivel exactamente, pero nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. En realidad la chica había comenzado a amarlo en cuanto le dijo que se iría con ella. Ella lo sabía, sospechaba de sí misma. Pero nunca quiso aceptarlo hasta ahora, cuando él lo había confesado primero. Ya no le decía por su apellido. Malfoy ya no era Malfoy, ahora era Draco. Y Granger, ahora era Hermione. No hacía falta preguntarles para saber que estaban enamorados.

Una de las primeras personas en enterarse fue su madre. Pues Charles había soltado el buche de todo lo que escuchaba en el departamento de su amo Draco. La mujer se volvió como loca. En realidad, la madre de Malfoy nunca se enfermó. Solo quería que su hijo regresara y se alejara de Hermione. Con sus artimañas no logró nada, pues Malfoy no movió un pie de St. Lois, y si lo hizo, era cuando estaba con Hermione.

Malfoy jamás se sintió tan completo. Sus padres nunca le dieron la atención que un pequeño necesitaba y tampoco cuando ya había cumplido los diecisiete años. Su padre siempre lo trató mal y lo golpeó en cuanto estuvo en su camino cuanto tenía alguna rabieta o estaba enojado. Así que la mayoría del tiempo, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, leyendo, tocando el piano, o el chelo. Por esa razón era tan inteligente en la escuela. Tanto como Hermione, solo que nuca quiso ser el cerebrito y fingía no serlo tanto.

Le dio la mayor de las atenciones a su nueva familia, a los que de verdad lo querían. En ese momento, Hermione, Liam, y la escuela de Leyes eran todo para él.

Hermione por su parte, jamás había sentido lo que sentía por Liam y por Malfoy. Para ella, su vida había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. No le hacía falta nada, ni le sobraba nada.

Toda su ropa del embarazo la donó a la caridad, y la que su hijo iba dejando mientras crecía también. Preparaba el desayuno, alimentaba a Liam, e iba a la escuela por las mañanas, para que el trabajo de dormir a Liam, le tocara a ella, una de las cosas más difíciles.

Todos los días almorzaba en casa, algo preparado por Malfoy, y luego de eso, Malfoy salía a la escuela. Era un trabajo de tiempo completo. Aunque sin paga, decía Hermione la mayoría del tiempo.

Liam siguió creciendo rápido. No estaba tan gordo ni tan delgadito. Tenía el peso necesario o estándar que un bebé de un año y medio debía tener.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido y el pequeño Liam crecía con la misma rapidez. Ya había comenzado a gatear por todo el departamento y a jugar con cualquier cosa que tuviese cerca. Hermione por un momento pensó en visitar a sus amigos. Así que un fin de semana, cuando Malfoy dormía, empacó sus cosas y las de Liam en un pequeño bolso solo para un fin de semana y subió el bolso y al pequeño Liam en el deportivo azul que le habían regalado casi dos años atrás. El que ya sabía conducir gracias al rubio, y se encaminó al aeropuerto. Tomo el vuelo más cercano a Londres y pagó lo que tuvo que pagar, para poder subirse con su hijo a ese avión.

El rubio despertó ese día, desorientado, por no haber escuchado la licuadora con la leche para Liam, ni la televisión encendida con el canal para bebés.

Puso un pie en la sala y escuchó el teléfono sonar.

_¿Hola?- preguntó el rubio._

_Draco; soy yo, Hermione.-_

_¿Dónde rayos están tu y Liam?- preguntó exasperado._

_No te preocupes por nosotros, sabía que si te preguntaba no me hubieses dejado venir._

_¿Dónde están?- dijo el rubio._

_En Londres. Vamos a visitar a Harry._

_¿Por qué te hubiese impedido ir?, Hubiese ido contigo. –dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisita preocupada._

_No lo sé, Draco, la dirección está sobre la mesa de la cocina. Si quieres venir, utiliza los polvos flú, estaré en su casa. Te amo._

_Yo también te amo, abraza a Liam por mí- dijo el rubio._

Colgó el teléfono y corrió a tomar un baño. Empacó dos cambios de ropa y rápidamente, por medio de polvos flú, apareció en la casa de Harry Potter. Hermione y Liam eran los únicos que se encontraban en la sala, y como agradecía a Merlín que así fuera. La besó suavemente, como siempre lo hacía, y tomó en brazos al pequeño rubio, que lo miraba curioso y corría para abrazarlo.

Harry salió del baño, en un momento determinado y observó con cierto recelo a Malfoy, que luego de un rato, se volvió una mirada normal, sin resentimientos.

Charlaron de millones de cosas. De la escuela para aurores, de la escuela de Leyes. De lo bien que les iba a ambos en Paris. Harry fue un segundo al piso de arriba y llamó a Ronald, que vivía con él mientras estaban estudiando y a Ginny, que estaba en la cocina.

Ginny saludó con mucho afecto a los dos intrusos que en su casa estaban y comenzó a jugar con el pequeño Liam en el suelo. Ron fue el punto de la discordia. Saludó a Hermione pero hizo como si Malfoy no estuviese presente, lo cual al rubio no le molesto. Los Weasley nunca le había caído bien, y para Ron, estar con un Malfoy era traicionar a su familia, así que usó el pretexto de tener que ir al trabajo que tenía en Flourish y Blotts. Hermione quedó extrañada por su actitud, pero poco le importó. Harry les ofreció un cuarto en la segunda planta y Malfoy subió el equipaje.

Hermione se sentía algo incomoda. Malfoy lo notó cuando ella subió solamente con Liam en brazos, dormido, y la expresión de la castaña era de un dolor intenso. La observó por un rato más, mientras colocaba al pequeñito en la cama y comenzaba a cambiarlo de ropa. Se sentó en la cama junto al pequeño rubio y Hermione por primera vez, desde que había traído al pequeño, había sonreído. Malfoy sonrió, se sacó los zapatos y miró a Hermione. Le hizo un pequeño espacio entre Liam y él, y ella se acostó allí con él. Su frente quedaba a la altura de la nariz de la del rubio, que había comenzado a besar su frente con suavidad. La abrazó por la cintura y la ayudo a subir un poco y quedar al mismo nivel, mirándola demasiado cerca a los ojos.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó con cierta parsimonia.

-Ronald- murmuró. El rubio, con la misma parsimonia, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, tomando un mechón castaño, hecho bucle. La observó comprensivo.

-No te compliques la vida por un Weasley con un trastorno emocional tan grave. ¿No ves que es un pequeño en el cuerpo equivocado?- pregunto Malfoy, con una mirada un tanto dulce, pero seria.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera se digno a saludar a Liam- susurró Hermione sintiendo el movimiento del pequeñito en la cama. -No tenía por qué hacerlo, y ¿qué nos importa lo que haga o no?- preguntó el rubio indignado

–Liam no morirá porque Weasley no lo salude, no lo necesita ni le importa- señaló.

Hermione lo hizo callar besando sus labios con dulzura y paciencia.

-Vayamos a cenar- susurró contra los labios del rubio.

Hermione había hablado con Harry y le había dicho que saldría con sus dos Malfoys, a cenar. No solo fueron a cenar, sino que fue una de las más especiales cenas en las que Hermione hubiese incluido dos Malfoys. El restaurante, sumamente elegante, exigía ir de traje. Así que decidieron comer en el restaurante casual que quedaba a unas cuadras de ese. Pintoresco y acogedor, con lámparas de luz cálida, manteles color beige y platos de colores también cálidos. La camarera les ofreció una silla alta para el pequeño rubio y halagó a Malfoy de una manera desmesurada; como lo hacían siempre las mujeres londinenses. El pequeñito bebió toda la sopa, y casi toda la jarra de leche que pidieron para él. Mientras que Malfoy y la castaña compartieron un plato inmenso de lasaña, y una jarra de té helado. El postre fue lo mejor de toda la cena. Una enorme copa de helado que debajo tenía un brownie calientito. Lo comió poco a poco, saboreando cada bocado, y le dio un poco al pequeñito, que no pudo dormir hasta tarde en la noche por la cantidad de azúcar. Regresaron, esta vez, paseando por el callejón Diagon. Aun iluminaba el sol, aunque la luna estuviese casi en el mismo punto en el cielo. Pasearon por el lugar, uno que estaba algo cambiado desde la última vez y no contaron con la astucia de un fotógrafo anciano que pasaba por la calle. Jorobado y andrajoso. Pero aun así, tomó las fotos que requeriría para la siguiente edición de Corazón de Bruja.

Cuando recibieron Corazón de Bruja; como Ginny solía, al día siguiente, lo máximo que hizo Hermione fue reír. Reír de las patrañas que había escrito allí la desquiciada Rita Skeeter. 

_¿Malfoy y Granger?_

_Según nuestras fuentes anónimas, estos dos jóvenes egresados del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, están juntos. Si chicas, el Bombón de Draco Malfoy está saliendo con la mejor amiga de "El Elegido". No podemos explicarnos porqué con esta chica. Que además de ser hija de muggles, no tiene ni gracia ni talento. El rubio, ya vuelto un hombre, sigue igual de carismático y elegante; opacándola._

_Como muchas de ustedes, sé que nos sentimos decepcionadas de que el famoso muchacho, tenga una fuerte relación amorosa con la chica. Como ven en las imágenes, no tienen pudor en besarse para las cámaras._

_También debemos comentarles que como ven en las fotos, acarreaban un coche para bebés, con un rubio bebé dentro. Sospechamos que sea hijo de ambos, y que lo hayan tenido oculto hasta que creciera un poco. Para los padres de Draco, debe ser un deshonor, y lamento mucho la pérdida de un hijo tan exitoso como el que tienen._

_Sospechamos también que están casados. Mi sentido pésame a su antigua novia, Pansy Parkinson, que debe de estar tan sorprendida como todos ustedes. Pues un muchacho, que evidenciaba, según nuestras fuentes infiltradas en el famoso colegio; estos dos tórtolos no se trataban para nada bien. Y varias veces capturamos peleas entre ellos, como en ediciones anteriores._

_Lo más extraño del caso, fue que no se les vio en su último año escolar, caminar por los pasillos o en clases; fue como si desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra, y ahora quisieran recuperar su fama._

_Sin más, volvemos a darles el pésame a todas las antiguas ilusionadas. _

_Rita Skeeter._

Malfoy estaba sumamente molesto. Aunque la idea de poner celosa a Pansy no le parecía mala, le molestaba tanto que se inmiscuyeran en su vida y que insultaran a Hermione, que demandó la revista por cincuenta millones de galeones, que luego de largos meses ganó.

Pero por los momentos, sin adelantarnos al futuro, prefirió obviarlo y regresar con Liam y Hermione a Paris.

Los estudios seguían igual de bien, en ningún momento se le hicieron monótonos ni aburridos. Cada vez se interesaba más en las ciencias políticas. Pero sabía que si algún día llegaba a un cargo político, seria por las generosas donaciones que su padre daba al ministerio por año, no por sus ingeniosos ideales.

Aunque el departamento era inmenso, la mayoría del tiempo, Hermione pasaba la tarde sentada junto a Liam, en el cuarto de juegos. Inmenso, lleno de toboganes de plástico desarmables, columpios, escondites. La escobita voladora estaba apoyada en la pared, y de vez en cuando, Malfoy subía al pequeñito y lo hacía reír. Hacían los deberes allí, de vez en cuando juntos, cuando sus horarios raramente coincidían.

La verdad es que casi no se veían. Ya habían dejado de llamar a Charles, y preferían cargar con el pequeñito antes de dejarlo en alguna guardería. Poco a poco, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lo que era una familia joven y disfuncional, se convirtió en la portada de las revistas, con todas las críticas de las celosas editoras y las cartas de las desilusionadas chicas de todo el Londres mágico. Pues aunque vivieran en Paris, los paparazzi y los camarógrafos escondidos no los dejaban en paz. Pero con el tiempo, descifraron maneras de evadirlos.

El tiempo pasó, rápidamente, sin pausas extensas. Ya el pequeño rubio sabía decir mamá y papá. No era nada del otro mundo, pero de verdad que la castaña y el rubio se emocionaron cuando los pronunció.

_El día estaba soleado. Habían tenido que cerrar las cortinas del living, pues el sol de ese día estaba muy intenso para la torpe vista de Liam. El pequeñito rubio estaba sentado, en el tapete rojo oscuro del living, jugando con la escobita voladora. Se subió a ella, como siempre lo hacía, con cierta dificultad; Hermione leía un libro sentada en la misma alfombra junto a él y Malfoy estaba muy pendiente del pequeño. Una caída, lo haría llorar de dolor, además, tenía alguno que otro moretón, por las caídas de los juegos de su cuarto._

_El pequeñito voló y giró frente a la puerta. Luego, cuando venía de regreso, soltó una de sus manitos y cayó sobre la espalda de la castaña. Ella tosió ante el golpe y el bebé pareció empezar a llorar. El rubio mayor, corrió al ver lo ocurrido, mientras Hermione tomaba a Liam, y lo observaba con cierta curiosidad. El bebé hacía lo mismo._

_-Mamá-Pronunció, con una voz realmente peculiar, dulce, conmovedora. Tanto, que la hizo llorar. Lo abrazó fuerte, mientras él, malinterpretando los sentimientos de su madre, también se puso a llorar._

_Abrazó a Malfoy, aun con Liam en brazos, quien quiso que su padre lo consolara esta vez._

Esa misma noche, cuando Hermione terminó de dormir al bebito, y lo colocó en su cuna, secundada por Malfoy. Quién la abrazó por la espalda un buen rato mientras la llevaba a la cocina por un té helado. Se sentó frente a ella en la mesa de madera oscura y la observó un buen rato. Luego, así, de la nada, pronunció:

-¿Cuándo tendremos la bebita?-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó incrédula.

-Eso, quiero la bebita. Liam necesita una hermana tan buena como su madre. Y no quiero tener otro hijo con nadie más que tú- dijo con total naturalidad.

-Draco, ¿te has vuelto loco?- preguntó ella exaltada, pero aun así sin enojarse.

-No, de hecho es una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tomado-

-Espérate ahí, no la hemos tomado aún. ¿Qué tal si yo me opongo?- preguntó con una sonrisa malévola, riendo por lo bajo.

-Tarde o temprano sucumbirás ante mis encantos, así como la primera vez- dijo, observándola altivo.

-Error, la primera vez fue un momento de suma debilidad. ¿Crees que una segunda vez será más fácil?- preguntó riendo casi a carcajadas.

-Bueno, dicen que la primera es prueba, la segunda es la vencida- dijo el rubio, haciendo una morisqueta.

-Erróneo, de nuevo. La tercera es la vencida- dijo ella.

-¿Quieres decir que habrá una tercera?- preguntó con una mirada pícara. Una mirada, que entremezclada con un suave roce de labios, le dieron las buenas noches y la dejaron sola, en la cocina, con el té helado intacto en la mesa, y su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza.

* * *

**¿Que tal?**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto. Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola Chicas!

Espero por favor que no me maten por el siguiente capítulo. Si así lo quieren, dejen Reviews, pero que no sean ofensivos ^^ Haha.

Me costó trabajo ingeniar este capítulo, pues estoy pasando por un momento difícil, por el que he ido perdiendo a mis 'amigas' por así decirlo. Muchos besos, espero que las deje con la intriga.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: **ValerieMalfoyCullenHale.

Canción de hoy:

**Emergency- Paramore.

* * *

**

Chapter 10.

Lo antes nuevo, comenzó a volverse monótono.

Los días se hacían más largos, más exhaustivos. Liam seguía creciendo. Ellos envejeciendo. O así creían. Se creían desgastados, usados, añejos. No sentían lo que se había encendido en un principio. Pero lo callaban. Solo por costumbre se saludaban con un corto roce de labios. La mayoría del tiempo, Hermione comenzó a quedarse con Liam. Encerrada en su habitación, con el pequeñito sentado en la alfombra, jugando con algún coche; mientras ella se rompía la cabeza escribiendo sus deberes, o pensando en Malfoy. Que ahora llegaba más tarde cada noche.

No es que estuviese haciendo cosas relativamente malas, como viendo prostitutas; pero se tardaba más en la biblioteca del instituto, o se iba a algún café y leía un libro mientras tomaba una taza gigante de chocolate caliente. Todo para no llegar temprano al departamento y toparse con la castaña. Le era insufrible, pues ella siempre quería solucionar las cosas pero él quería estar solo. Acompañado por su soledad, su silencio.

Extrañaba su hogar. Por primera vez extrañaba a su madre, y no había una razón alguna. La había visitado la semana anterior y la había observado realmente desgastada. Un poco más arrugada que la última vez que la vio. Y había llevado a Liam consigo. Quería que su madre lo viese; y aunque su madre se negó, lo llevó de igual forma. La vieja Narcissa Malfoy se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su pequeño nieto. Pues parecía su propio hijo.

Se había disculpado con su hijo por su antigua actitud, alegando que nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiese tener un hijo tan hermoso con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

Que ya ni tan amigos eran. Hermione se había aislado demasiado del mundo que antes tenía en Londres. Aunque es cierto que llamaba a su padre cada noche, y lloraba al teléfono que lo extrañaba, no quería regresar. No hasta graduarse. Liam aun no hablaba, pero aprendía nombres con facilidad y reía mucho. Era un pequeño feliz, y por él, era que la castaña seguía esforzándose en la escuela de Leyes, pues aunque esa era su profesión, y lo sabía; no quería seguir con la farsa en la que vivía.

Visitó a su padre un par de veces, cuando el turno de trabajar era de su madre. Pues su madre la había borrado de su mapa a tal escala, que parecía nunca haberla conocido. Por lo menos, su padre vivía muy bien, aunque preocupado por su hija y su pequeño nieto. Lloraba aun más cuando visitaba a su padre, y observaba su cuarto, transformado por obra y gracia de su madre, en un depósito de basura. Muebles, ropa y pinturas viejas. Entre todo eso, su biblioteca personal.

Lloró más, cuando su madre; un día, entró a la casa, y decidió obviar que su nieto corría por la sala y que su esposo y su hija, enjugada en lágrimas, charlaban en la cocina.

De alguna extraña manera; Malfoy nunca se enteró de las visitas a casa de los señores Granger; y Hermione nunca se enteró de las visitas a la casa de Malfoy.

Los días se hacían cada día, más parecidos. Iguales, aburridos, monótonos, ilógicos. Grises. Pues el color se había agotado un mes atrás. Malfoy sabía y ella sabía. Pero no querían alejarse por el bien del pequeño.

Uno de esos días. Hermione no pudo más. Se hartó de vivir así, de mentiras. De falsas expectativas. Se cansó de esperar a que la situación mejorara, se aburrió de los discursitos de Malfoy cuando llegaba tarde en la noche. Comenzó a contar desde cuantos días en el pasado había comenzado la monotonía, y eran más de dos meses.

Decidió sacarle los trapitos al sol. Decirle todo lo que tenía por dentro y lo hizo. Sin miedo, sin vergüenza alguna. Se quejó de todo. Mientras Malfoy solo la observaba, callado. Por un momento se dio cuenta de que ya no se decían por sus nombres. Ya ni hablaban. La observó, e hizo movimientos con una parsimonia inigualable. Sentado frente a ella, que derramaba lágrimas y derrochaba gritos. El pequeño estaba asustado, llorando en la cuna. Pero a Hermione no le importó. Sabía que Malfoy no la estaba escuchando en verdad, así que repitió de forma resumida lo que había comenzado a decir.

_-No pienso seguir viviendo en un lugar en donde no me tomas en cuenta, en donde no tomas en cuenta ni a tu propio hijo. Un lugar en el que ni hablas, extraño a mi padre y tú a tu madre. No podemos seguir con esta farsa, los días cada vez son más parecidos. No quiero decir que ya no te quiero, pero debo hacerlo para alejarme de ti, Malfoy; ¿Lo ves?, ya hasta te digo por tu apellido-_

El rubio se levantó de su asiento, la miró de pies a cabeza, estaba roja de la rabia y la cara la tenía empapada en saladas lágrimas. No quiso decirle nada; pero las palabras se le atoraron en los labios y no hizo más que dejarlas salir.

_-¿No tomo en cuenta a Liam? Tú eres la que grita sin cesar cada vez que llego tarde en la noche, lo asustas y lo dejas llorar por un rato, encerrado en su cuna. No sé qué te ocurre Granger. Pero a mí me ocurre algo parecido. Se me hace monótono volver al departamento cada noche y escucharte gritarme como si fueses mi madre. No tengo nueve años, tengo diecisiete y legalmente puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Si quieres irte, eres libre de hacerlo-_

Dijo el rubio, con el ceño fruncido. Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y abrió la puerta. Dejándola abierta para que ella se fuera. Ella lo tomó a mal. Sí que lo hizo.

Casi corrió hasta el dormitorio de su hijo, lo tomó en brazos. Caminó, aun llorando, junto con el rubiecito. Tomó las llaves de su coche, el bolso del bebé y su bolso. Bajó aparatosamente por el ascensor y subió enojada, triste y melancólica al auto. Lo encendió, encendió la calefacción; pues con la conmoción había olvidado tomar su chaqueta.

Malfoy la observó desde la ventana, llorando de impotencia. Queriendo que la cosa no hubiese terminado así. _Si te hubieses quedado callado Malfoy, no se hubiese ido. _Se decía a sí mismo. La castaña no arrancó hacía la estación de trenes, sino una hora después. No podía parar de llorar, y por lo tanto, el bebito también lloraba. Tuvo que calmarse, pues el bebito estaba muy triste y no dejaba de llorar.

Malfoy intentó llamarla a su teléfono móvil. Varias veces. Pero la castaña lo había desarmado y lo había lanzado a la cajuela antes de salir del estacionamiento. Quiso seguirla, pero sabía que sería en vano. Y que no quería, en el fondo, que ella regresara. No quería que se volviera como había sido.

Pero él no se esperaba, que extrañarla le dolería tanto. Sentía la soledad impregnada en cada palabra que usaba, que pensaba. Pensaba todo el tiempo en el pequeño rubio y en ella. Como si jamás hubiese extrañado nada, como si nunca le hubiese hecho falta algo, comenzó a sentir un disgusto inmenso. Siempre estaba molesto, agotado. Había comenzado a jugar al Rugby, con algunos compañeros del instituto. Un deporte muggle, parecido al Futbol americano, pero sin protección. Ahora tenía más moretones que articulaciones en el cuerpo. Aunque jugaba solo para pasar el rato, ya se había vuelto costumbre quedarse en el parque de la escuela, jugando con el balón con gorma de rombo. No le importaban las heridas, las hematomas, nada. Mientras se liberara un poco de su soledad, su compañera soledad, todo estaba bien.

Mientras que la castaña ahora estaba notoriamente mejor. El pequeño Liam, solo había preguntado por su padre, el primer mes de lejanía. Habían vuelto en tren a Londres y ella había pasado sus papeles a la sucursal del instituto de Leyes en Londres. El padre de Hermione la ayudaba a pagar un apartamento de una habitación, cocina y baño. Simple, como ella prefería. Cerca del centro de la ciudad. Ahora tenía más contacto con su mejor amigo. Y a veces olvidaba que ya habían derrotado a Voldemort, le preguntaba cosas sobre los Horrocruxes y luego se reía sobre las preguntas con su amigo.

Ronald había aparecido de la nada, y había vuelto a ser el mejor amigo de ambos. Hermione le agradecía a Morgana, Merlín y Circe, por haberle devuelto estabilidad a su vida. Los días eran divertidos, libres de toda preocupación; centrada en su carrera y en su hijo. El pequeño rubio ya no preguntaba por su padre. Aunque tal vez lo recordaba, ya no lo necesitaba. O eso pensaba Hermione, aun molesta con el rubio mayor.

No había un día en el que no pensara en él. Pues él había sido su real primer amor, su primera vez, su aparatoso final. Él había constituido una parte de ella que no quería desaparecer. Una Hermione materialista, celosa, ambiciosa y orgullosa. La había vuelto igual a él, así como ella lo había vuelto igual a ella. Hermione nunca había sido así. Por ahora se esforzaba por esconderlo, no quería ser juzgada por nadie por ahora parecerse a Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Una y otra vez, el nombre volvía a su cabeza. No era su físico, no era su apellido, no era su pasado. Era lo que había logrado para hacerla cambiar de manera abrupta y repentina. Ya no leía libros hasta la media noche, ya no hablaba como una sabelotodo. Ahora su voz había tomado mayor seguridad, se había hecho más dulce cuando pedía favores y con ella lograba manipular a los que la rodeaban.

Se asustaba de sí misma.

Ese día, se encontraba en el parque, con Liam. Toda la tarde había pasado lentamente y estaba totalmente nublado. Así que para que el pequeño no pescara un resfriado, los subió al auto, sin antes, meter el bolso a la cajuela. Cuando la abrió, saco de allí en teléfono celular. Desarmado. Se subió al deportivo, con el techo cerrado y le colocó el cinturón a la sillita de Liam en la parte trasera del auto.

Antes de arrancar el deportivo, decidió armar de nuevo el teléfono celular; era mera curiosidad y puro materialismo. Pero poco le importó, estaba sola con su hijo y ya nadie tenía derecho a decirle lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. El teléfono encendió sin ninguna dificultad y cuando terminó de iniciarse, un mensaje de texto llegó, informando lo siguiente:

_-90 llamadas perdidas_

_-Número: 500-096-3689 – Draco Malfoy._

Las lágrimas brotaron sin pausa pero sin prisa. No podía detenerlas, estaba inmóvil, con el aparato en una mano y la otra en el volante. Minutos luego, cuando el pequeño Liam amenazaba con seguirla en su triste llanto, ella se enjugó las lágrimas y se hizo la fuerte, aunque aun lloró, en el camino al departamento; muy bajito.

No quiso ver ni a Harry ni a Ron cuando se aparecieron por el departamento. Quería estar sola. Ahora comenzaba a extrañarlo, a extrañar Paris. A extrañar todo. Tres meses comenzaban a pasarle por la cabeza en cuestión de minutos. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Se acostó en su cama, luego de alimentar al pequeño y dormirlo. Lloró más que nunca, sintiéndose extraña, triste, gris. Sobre todo eso, pues el mundo de colores que Malfoy había creado para ella, se había ido por el inodoro la noche de la gran discusión.

Poco a poco, las sábanas comenzaron a mojarse, saladas lágrimas culpables de aquello. Tristeza extrema.

Y no sabía que Malfoy se sentía de igual manera; que Malfoy se encontraba en posición fetal, acostado en su cama. Acariciando al hermoso Crookshanks, lo único que le quedaba de la castaña, su más preciada posesión. Lo cuidaba, lo peinaba, lo llevaba a donde fuera. Se había vuelto una extraña obsesión, pero quería volver a verla, y no se daría por vencido. Todos los días había llamado al menos una vez. Pero eso no tenía valor, y lo sabía. Sabía que nunca contestaría otra cosa que la grabadora.

Hasta cinco meses luego, cuando ya Liam había cumplido los dos años de edad. Cuando ya creía estar todo perdido.

Marcó el número, acostumbrado, por costumbre, a las diez de la noche del día del cumpleaños de Liam.

Algo cambió, alguien tomó el teléfono y su voz no había cambiado nada. Temblorosa, y temerosa.

_¿Hola?_

_¡¿HERMIONE?- dijo extasiado, demasiado feliz._

_¿Draco?- dijo la voz de la muchacha, feliz pero algo apagada._

_¡Vuelve!- fue lo único que pudo articular el rubio._

_Draco, hay alguien aquí que quiere escuchar tu voz- dijo ella. Luego de un ratito, se escuchó un grito, de una voz de pequeño. Liam había tomado el teléfono._

_¿Papá?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Draco no pudo más y lágrimas se salieron solas de sus ojos._

_Si, Liam. Soy yo. ¿Quieres verme?- preguntó._

_Ssssssssssssssssíííííí´- gritó el pequeño._

_Luego de otros diez segundo, Hermione volvió a tomar el teléfono._

_Centro de Londres, Edificio Lullaby, frente al puesto de frutas. Piso nueve, departamento nueve c; ven rápido- dijo su voz._

El rubio corrió, tomó todo lo que necesitaba.

El regalo que había comprado para Liam, Crookshanks, un cambio de ropa y metió todo en una mochila, excepto al gato. Que llevaba en brazos. Dio dos pasos en el living y se apareció en la entrada del departamento de Hermione y Liam.

Hermione la esperaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, con Liam en brazos y el rubio no hizo más que abrazarlos. La felicidad lo embargaba, y Hermione quería gritar. Pues siempre su salvador había sido él. El pequeño se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y lo abrazó. Feliz de verlo.

Malfoy, con los ojos humedecidos le dijo fuerte y claro:

-Feliz cumpleaños Liam-

El pequeño comenzó a reí mucho, hasta que comenzó a dolerle la panza. Malfoy, cuando el pequeño había entrado al departamento, lleno de sus seres queridos; abrazó a Hermione como nunca lo hizo antes. Ambos sintieron que era algo nuevo, desconocido. Atemorizados por el _nuevo _sentimiento, Hermione lo besó en los labios. Se mantuvo así hasta que se escuchó un plato quebrar desde la pequeña cocina. Ambos se separaron al instante y dijeron al unísono:

-Liam-

Por suerte no había pasado nada grave. Pero ya dentro del departamento, Malfoy saludó a todos los presentes. Entre ellos estaban Ginny y Harry, el Señor Granger, Annie y Matt. Malfoy miró hacia la oscura esquina del living, en donde una silueta elegante estaba sentada en el sillón. No hizo más que abrir la boca de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que era su propia madre. Fue hacia ella y la abrazó fuerte, aunque no tanto por miedo a quebrarle algún hueso o lastimarla.

Hermione por primera vez se percató del cambio físico que presentaba el rubio. Tenía brazos más fuertes, la espalda más ancha y un moretón en el brazo derecho. No amargaría la felicidad de su hijo con una escenita, pero esa noche no dormiría hasta saber que había ocurrido con Malfoy.

La fiesta no duró mucho más. Todos los invitados se fueron diez minutos luego, pues ya Liam se iba a dormir y todos sabían que Malfoy y ella tendrían cosas de las que hablar. Hermione preparó dos tazas de té y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, esperando escuchar la historia que Malfoy le tenía preparada. Tomó un sorbo caliente de la taza y lo observó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó con una sonrisita de medio lado.

-Todo- dijo ella, lo miró directo a los ojos -¿Cómo te hiciste todos esos moretones y cómo te volviste tan grande y musculoso?- preguntó.

-Rugby-dijo bajito. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y estuvo a punto de escupir el té que tenía en la boca.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?- preguntó exaltada.

-Jugar Rugby- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Con quienes?- preguntó la castaña.

-Los chicos del instituto- dijo más tranquilo aun.

-No podía ser golf, ni polo. ¿Tenía que ser rugby?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, es un deporte de contacto que me mantenía alejado de mi soledad y mis pensamientos- confesó –Me ayudaba a dejar de pensar en ustedes por minutos escasos-

-Malfoy, no digas babosadas; tú lo menos que hiciste fue extrañarnos- dijo ella con sorna.

-¿Y las cuatrocientas llamadas no cuentan?- preguntó él -¿Crees que si yo hubiera sabido la dirección hubiese dejado de venir?, si quieres me iré, pero me llevo a Liam conmigo- dijo enojado.

-No, no Draco. No quiero que te vayas, era solo para ver como reaccionabas- dijo sonriendo, algo triste. –Yo también te he extrañado demasiado-

-No parece, en realidad parece que no me quieres aquí- dijo él.

-No es eso. ¿Crees que no estoy feliz de que hayas venido?, Mas que nunca. Créeme cuando te digo que te necesitaba más que Liam. No sabes cuánto cambie, me di cuenta que me parezco demasiado a ti, y no es algo que me incomode- le confesó ella.

Dejó la taza a un lado y se levantó para abrazarlo. El abrazo perduró en su memoria y en sus pensamientos desde ese momento, hasta que una hora más tarde, Malfoy se fue a dormir en la única habitación que había en el departamento. Hermione se sintió incomoda, como una chiquilla en un museo. Todo estaba en silencio, Liam y Malfoy dormidos y ella lavando y limpiando lo que quedaba de la fiesta. En ese momento, comenzó a sonar la melodía de un teléfono celular dentro de la mochila de Malfoy.

Hermione, inocentemente, haciéndole un favor; tomó el teléfono celular y observó la pantalla.

_-1 llamada perdida._

_-Número: 500-369-5698 –Pansy Parkinson._

Decidió; muerta de la rabia; escuchar el mensaje que había dejado en la contestadora. Oprimió el botón verde y escuchó la aguda y chirriante voz de Pansy Parkinson.

Se sintió tan mal como la vez en que Malfoy se había acostado con ella en la habitación contigua a la suya en St. Lois. Se sintió tan mal que hubiese preferido el Crucio que le había lanzado Bellatrix Lestrange. Sintió un dolor inmenso al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha, sádicas, excitadas, lujuriosas. Su risa de puta mal pagada no la dejó dormir en toda la noche. Pues se sentó a analizar la llamada, a las doce de la noche.

Se sintió utilizada, engañada. Todos los besos, las noventa llamadas, todo era mentira. Sintió que no valía la pena seguir con eso. Quiso desaparecer. En realidad comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas. Hechizó a Malfoy para que no pudiera escuchar mientras hacía la cantidad de ruidos que fuesen necesarios.

_Draquiito, cariño. No olvides que te espero en mi departamento. Esta noche será taaan divertida. Bueno, te espero amorcito. Te quiero._

Recogió todos los regalos de Liam, los libros, las cosas. No sabía cómo había podido darle la dirección. Cómo había podido creer semejante patraña. ¿Malfoy realmente se habría preocupado por su hijo y la madre de éste?, no. Obviamente todo era mentira. No quería volver a verle la cara. ¿Cómo había podido engañarla tan fácilmente?, ¿cómo podía dormir sin remordimientos de conciencia?.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Malfoy estaba haciéndose el dormido. Sabía que se iba. Pero no quería darle más problemas. Sabía que era su culpa; que no tenía que haber recurrido a Pansy Parkinson para ahogar sus penas con lujuria y deseo incompletos. La única mujer que podía hacerlo feliz se estaba yendo de nuevo de su vida. Pero él sabía que todo era su culpa. _Siempre tú, Malfoy._ Se dijo a sí mismo, y luego de darse una bofetada mental, se levantó, rompiendo el hechizo y tomando de la mano a la castaña.

Asustada, soltó el agarre e intentó correr, pero el rubio la atajó por la cintura.

-Suéltame Malfoy- exigió.

-No- dijo él. Con tono tristón en su oído.

-Vamos Malfoy, puedes irte con tu verdadero amor. No la hagas esperar- dijo ella con amargura. Trató de dar otro paso, pero el rubio no lo permitió.

-Hermione, no. No te vayas- pidió el rubio. Ella se volteó, soltó lo que tenía en sus manos y le dio la bofetada de su vida. Tomo aire. Aceptando su culpa. –Por favor, perdóname-

-¿Qué te voy a perdonar si tu y yo no somos nada?- preguntó ella. Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ella, Malfoy tomó su mano y volvió a decir: 'No te vayas'.

-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo ella. –No soy yo, eres tú-

-Lo sé, lo acepto, pero por favor perdóname- pidió.

-Malfoy, estaba bien que te sintieras solo, pero ella era la menos indicada. ¿Crees que olvidé cuando te acostaste con ella en St. Lois?, pues no- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta. Le dio la espalda.

-Hermione por favor- pidió de nuevo.

-¿Cómo quieres que confíe de nuevo?, si acabas de decirme que me amas y la tipeja esa acaba de llamarte- dijo ella.

-Dame otra oportunidad- pidió.

-¿Cuántas más?- preguntó con sorna.

-Estoy hablando en serio-dijo enojado.

-Y yo también- dijo ella. El rubio la observó directo a los ojos.

-Quédate- le pidió de nuevo.

-No lo sé, Malfoy- dijo ella.

De repente de la habitación única del departamento, salió la silueta de un pequeñito rubio con los ojos enrojecidos en lágrimas. Miró a sus padres de pies a cabeza desde allá abajo, a su altura. Se acercó a ellos y pronunció:

-NO- realmente lo dijo tan alto, que algunos vecinos despertaron.

Tiró de los vaqueros que tenían puestos sus padres y los intentó juntar. Luego, cuando estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. Los labios de uno incitaban al otro a besarlo y viceversa. Se observaron directamente a los ojos, hasta que el rubio menor empujó a su madre por las piernas y por inercia sus labios se encontraron con los de Malfoy.

Sus brazos poco a poco se fueron enroscando en el cuello del muchacho, y los de él, se posaron en las caderas de ella. El pequeñito se fue tranquilamente al dormitorio y se acostó en su cama. Su trabajo de pequeño Cupido estaba hecho, y ya era hora de descansar.

En lo que a Hermione respecta, Malfoy la ayudó a empacar todo para llevársela a un nuevo departamento al día siguiente. Y lo que menos hicieron esa noche fue dormir. Pues no hicieron cosas muy macabras ni llenas de lujuria. Pero no dejaron de besarse, ambos _tratando de dormir _en el sillón del Living.

Ni pensar que un pequeñito de dos años de edad podía ser tan inteligente y tan tenaz.

* * *

**De verdad! No me maten por el principio, pero eso le dió un sabor azucar-amargo a mi historia!**

**Reviewss! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA CHICAS!

Espero que no haya sido tan larga la espera para este capítulo...

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: ValerieMalfoyCullenHale.**

**Canción de hoy:**

**I'll Meet You There- Owl City.**

Chapter 11.

Las cosas se habían normalizado.

Malfoy había comprado un departamento más grande y se había llevado a Liam y Hermione a ese lugar, lejos del pequeño departamento donde había vivido un tiempo. Las palabras sobraban de vez en cuando. El pequeño Liam seguía creciendo, como siempre. Su relación con Malfoy seguía floreciendo, sin pausa pero sin prisa.

Las noches eran divertidas, veían una película, llevaban a Liam a dormir y luego se quedaban fuera, charlando. Siempre de la misma cosa. Ellos. Malfoy llevaba al pequeño a la cama y luego, cerraba la puerta y salía al encuentro con la castaña. Tomaban algo fresco y se sentaban frente a frente por unas dos horas. Malfoy siempre comenzaba las conversaciones con un:

_-Te quiero más de lo que tú a mi-_

Hermione comenzaba a ruborizarse y así transcurría el tiempo.

El rubio disfrutaba de hacerla enojar y robarle los mejores besos. Y ella no refutaba nada, se dejaba besar como una pequeña niña. Se sentía indefensa cuando estaba lejos de él, y no se imaginaba estando sola o con Ronald. Ya no soñaba con convertirse en una Weasley, sino en una Malfoy. Era un sueño a largo plazo, por supuesto; pero ella no dejaba de soñar con eso.

Temía volver a perderlo, pero si lo hacía, sabía que no se la haría tan fácil. Malfoy estaba loco por ella. No sabía si era amor u obsesión, pero no podía dejarla sola ni un minuto. Sufría cada vez que tenía que irse a clases y pasaba el día garabateando cosas en el cuaderno.

Hermione no se hizo la mejor amiga de Narcissa Malfoy, pero por lo menos hablaban por teléfono una vez a la semana cuando Malfoy estaba durmiendo la siesta desplomado en el sillón cómodo del Living. La mujer aun le tenía cierto asco a la castaña, pero ya no era tan grande la diferencia y por lo menos era inteligente, o más de lo que ella pensaba.

Hermione, a petición de la mujer, accedió a asistir con Malfoy y el pequeño Liam a la primera visita permitida en Azkaban al viejo Lucius Malfoy. Lo que creó un caos terrible en el departamento. Hacía tiempo que no se gritaban de aquella forma. En realidad era Malfoy el que gritaba mientras que Hermione lloraba, callada por vez primera en tanto tiempo. Malfoy nunca había afectado tanto en su autoestima.

_-¿Quién te crees para estar hablando con mi madre?, después de tanto que 'sufriste' por sus malos tratos y ahora son las mejores amigas. ¿No sabes que mi padre simplemente me odia si sabes que tuve un hijo contigo?; estas definitivamente loca. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad? Solo tú, sigues con esas de dártela de 'el hombre' de la relación. Créeme que no llegaras a ninguna parte con eso, pues no iremos. No eres la que toma las decisiones sobre nosotros.-_

Hermione siguió llorando en el sillón por una hora más, mientras el rubio estaba en la habitación con Liam para que no la observara en aquel estado. Pero ella lo único que hizo fue hablar por teléfono. Su padre era el único que la ayudaba y aconsejaba correctamente. En realidad, lloró al teléfono por media hora más hasta que el señor Granger la recriminó por estar llorando. _–A ti nadie te da órdenes, ya hablamos de eso muchas veces. Malfoy es un niñato de mamá. Tú llevas a Liam y estás puntual en casa de su Madre, no le digas nada. Si él no quiere ir que no lo haga-_

Secó sus lágrimas con rapidez y se cambió la ropa empapada en su llanto. Cerró sus ojos por diez segundos y sin pensarlo se quedó dormida, tenía un sueño tan profundo que el sonido del jarrón de la sala al romperse no la despertó. Sino su pequeño hijo, la luz de sus ojos y el propósito de su vida; al gritarle en el oído mientras lloraba. Pues su padre le había gritado improperios en todos los idiomas que sabía. Se levantó de golpe a abrazar y calmar a su bebé que lloraba inconsolablemente. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojitos color mercurio causándole un dolor incontrolable en el pecho a la castaña.

Salió totalmente enojada a la sala, con el pequeñito en brazos y observó a Malfoy que con magia limpiaba el desastre que había en la casa. Dos jarrones quebrados en el suelo, la cocina llena de huevos y harina por todas partes; las sillas en el suelo, los cojines manchados de jugo de moras y por último, Malfoy manchado con harina de pies a cabeza y el pequeño que tenía en brazos lleno de jugo de moras, harina, huevos, leche, crema batida y con la manito sangrante por el jarrón roto.

Corrió a la cocina y esquivó las manchas en el suelo al caminar para no resbalarse, de la gaveta sacó un frasco con una sustancia verdosa dentro y su varita. Colocó al pequeño rubio en el buró y le tomó con cuidado la mano para derramar un poco del líquido en su manito mientras lloraba. Malfoy acudió a socorrerla y con su propia varita pronunció inaudiblemente un hechizo para sellar la herida. El pequeñito se calmó luego cuando su madre lo abrazó y le cantó una o dos canciones. El pequeñito se miró la mano un buen rato, que estaba aun manchada por la poción.

Luego de un rato, se decidió a bañarlo y a darle de cenar; mientras Malfoy, callado, limpiaba el desastre.

Le sacó cada manchita del cuerpo al pequeño y el chicuelo la abrazó lleno de espuma y Shampoo, haciendo que ella resbalara en la tina y se mojara de pies a cabeza. El rubio acudió de inmediato al llamado de su hijo y se echó a reír cuando vio a la castaña llena de jabón. Hermione se enojó tanto, que secó al pequeño y lo dejó dormido luego de vestirlo y darle de cenar. Sin dirigirle ni la mirada al rubio ni hacerle un gesto. Ni acompañarlo a cenar. Como si él no estuviera. Y el rubio cada vez se sentía peor.

Se dio una ducha y por medio de la magia, que tenía tiempo sin usar, se dedicó a limpiar lo que quedaba destrozado en el baño. Salió de allí y se colocó el pijama de rayas de abeja y un jersey de Harry que tenía guardado en su maleta de una noche en que no podía dormir y lo había llamado para charlar. Recordaba que ese día, su amigo le había contado cuanto había cambiado Ginny y cuanto había cambiado él por la influencia de Katie Bell. Recordó que Harry la ayudó enseñándole al pequeño Liam algunas cosas de su nuevo trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley, y de cómo gracias a 'el; los gemelos habían abierto la tienda que ahora solo era comandada por el pobre George. Después de la pérdida de Fred, nadie lo nombraba, pero como lo recordaban todos la semana en que la guerra había terminado. Necesitaron de varia semanas para poder dejar de un lado el llanto y seguir con el luto.

Malfoy se encabronó cuando la vio salir de su habitación con el jersey puesto; el que decía claramente en la parte de atrás: _POTTER. _Y recordó los celos que lo embargaron ese año por no haber podido participar. La mayoría de las veces no lo quería aceptar, pero cuantos celos le tenía al moreno Potter. Porque al ser tan 'agraciado' o tener tanto dinero, no podía ser valorado como San Potter, La Comadreja Weasley y La Sabelotodo Granger.

Se recriminó a sí mismo por ser tan inmaduro y llamarla así por tanto tiempo. Y se dio varias bofetadas mentales por ser tan cobarde y no poder ir y pedirle perdón a Hermione.

La castaña se sentó a ver la televisión y sentía la mirada penetrante de esos ojos color mercurio del rubio, que la miraban desde la cocina.

Se armó de valor y se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y apagó el televisor.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó indignada la castaña.

-Me creo Draco Malfoy, tu futuro esposo, ¿por qué?- dijo él. La castaña se quedó impresionada. Con la boca abierta mirando su altiva sonrisa.

-Ehmm- dijo ella balbuceando. -¿quién te dijo a ti que serías mi esposo? Si me tratas peor que a un perro; como si todos los errores de esta 'Familia Disfuncional' fueran _míos. _¿Quieres saber lo que está mal contigo, Malfoy?- preguntó enojada.

-¿Qué está mal conmigo, Granger?- preguntó sonriendo. Retándola.

-USSHH- exclamó –Siempre te crees el mejor, no eres nadie Malfoy. Eres demasiado celoso y eso me molesta. Crees que con un beso resuelves todos los problemas de la vida. La vida es difícil, no solo consta de sexo y caricias y besos. Mira como terminamos. Dos personas que se aman, se odian y se vuelven a amar. Yo no puedo vivir así. Mientras recalques mis errores por sobre mis virtudes. Y si me voy de nuevo, no me volverás a ver- dijo ella. El rubio la siguió mirando con la misma sonrisita enamorada.

-¿Quieres saber que está mal contigo, Granger?- preguntó y ella asintió enojada. –Te ves demasiado hermosa cuando te enojas; eres la persona más razonable e importante en mi vida además de mi hijo. Y no me hubiese gustado tener un hijo a los diecisiete años con alguien que no fueras tu- le dijo aun con la sonrisita engañosa –Si alguna vez te hice algo malo fue por rabia de que no fueras para mí, sino que estuvieras detrás del sucio de Weasley- pausó –Esa noche, en la que estuvimos juntos, fue una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida. Pues por primera vez te tenía en mis manos, por primera vez besaba tus lindos y rosados labios, y por primera vez te hacía mía. Y descubrí que era el primero en hacerte mujer lo que me hizo aun más feliz. Lo que me dio un poco de desagrado fue enterarme de que sería padre tan joven, pero luego de ver lo inteligente y hermoso que fue desde que nació, no pude dudar que en verdad la madre que siempre quise para mis hijos eres tú. Y así como Liam, sé que tendremos otros dos hijos. Y una será hembra. – Observó los labios separados de la castaña en forma de O, asombrada. Pero el rubio no quería parar, tenía mucho que decirle. – No sabes las ganas que tenía de pasar la noche buena, acurrucado contigo en la cama de huéspedes de tu antigua casa. Pero tenías que meter la pata y darte esos besos incestuosos con Charles. Por eso quise darte la mejor de las impresiones y compré a media noche el deportivo azul. Sentí miedo cuando me dejaste solo en París. No sabes cuánto miedo sentí de no volver a verte. Por eso voy a acompañarte a ver a mi padre. No era que sentía vergüenza de ustedes dos. Es que no sabes cómo fue mi padre cuando era solo un pequeño. Antes de que lo enjuiciaran ya me había escapado de la Mansión dos veces; no soportaba la idea de que mi apellido se difamara de esa forma, además mi padre insistía en usarme para desquitarse a golpes. Me quebró tres costillas, la muñeca derecha y la nariz, la última vez que lo hizo. Así que de igual forma te acompañaré para que no me dejes. Porque si me dejas, mis pesadillas se harán realidad- afirmó el rubio. Con las manos de la castaña envueltas en las suyas. Mirándola a los ojos, directamente a sus pupilas.

Las lágrimas brotaron en el mismo momento y ella lo abrazó de inmediato. Luego de minutos escasos, y aun llorando, dijo entrecortadamente.

-Malfoy; no hay nada de malo contigo. Eres el hombre perfecto. Sabes cómo tratarme aunque a veces obvias eso. Eres el hombre que nunca pensé que quise. Que siempre imaginé como un patán egocéntrico y además, uno que se llevaba a todas con el propósito de solo sexo, pero descubrí que eres el hombre que quiero y que siempre esperé. Con tus altos y bajos, me sentí orgullosa, a la larga, de que mi primera vez fuese contigo. Pero también me sentí muy mal las miles de veces en que te acostaste con las putas de la clase en St. Lois. No me importó porque luego de que naciera Liam, fuiste solo para mí. Y espero eso no cambie nunca. En pocas palabras, te amo Draco Malfoy- dijo y se abalanzó hacia los labios delgados del rubio. Él como reflejo se alejó un poco, sabía que ella lo hacía para cambiar el tema.

-No hagas eso; cambiar el tema de esa forma no te va a ayudar hoy- explicó el rubio negando con la cabeza. La miró de nuevo directo a los ojos y ella se resignó a eso, aunque aun tenía deseos de besarlo.

-Está bien- dijo. Suspiró. Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Tu único defecto; los celos. Eres muy celosa, castaña- le dijo sonriente.

-Tú no hables de celos, porque eres el rey de ellos- dijo riendo –Si te enojaste y estabas fúrico cuando llegamos a St. Lois después de Noche Buena, y te pusiste tensión en casa de Harry cuando Ronald apareció- dijo y volvió a echar una carcajada al aire.

-He de admitir que sí, soy un poco celoso..- dijo y la vio al rostro. Ella había arqueado una ceja. –Está bien, está bien. Soy muy celoso-

Ella sonrió y volvió a acercársele peligrosamente.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Confías en mi?- preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

El rubio asintió; y lo que sucedió luego es algo borroso en sus memorias y un poco gráfico de explicar.

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron en la sala, uno sobre el otro; con las ropas del día siguiente sin recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior. Sus ropas estaban en el suelo y el pequeño Liam estaba aun dormido. Por suerte, consiguieron no despertarlo y darse una ducha; en la que Malfoy se coló y Hermione no pudo más que dejar que se bañara con ella.

Intentaron hacer el menor ruido posible, pero Hermione era incapaz de aguantar la risa. Se vistieron como cada día, y el pequeño Liam despertó en el proceso.

Se apareció por la puerta, con una mano rascándose el ojo izquierdo y mirándose al mismo tiempo la mano herida, que estaba casi curada.

-Mami…- dijo de repente y un sollozo salió desde el fondo de su pequeña garganta. Hermione se colocó la bata de inmediato y llamó a auxiliarlo.

-¿Qué pasó, dulzura?- preguntó alarmada.

El pequeño siguió llorando por un rato, en el que Malfoy terminó de vestirse y también acudió al llamado. EL pequeño lloraba desconsolado y abrazaba a los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo.

-Debió ser una pesadilla- dijo razonablemente la castaña. Malfoy la miró contrariado, pero decidió obviarlo, pues el pequeño empezaba a calmarse.

Ese día, fue otro día normal.

No cabía duda de que de alguna forma prosperaban.

Se acabó lo que se daba, con otra pelea. Aun más fuerte. El día en que Malfoy decidió llevar a sus amigos de Hogwarts al departamento sin el mínimo permiso de Hermione. Habían hecho desastres en el departamento, así que Hermione; mientras Malfoy se hallaba borracho en la sala, con otro compañero junto a él en el mismo estado, empacó sus baúles y los del pequeño y se fue lejos. Sin ganas de volver. Llorando todo el camino. El pequeño estaba dormido, por suerte. Y ella pudo aguantar muy bien los sollozos.

Sus ojos se hincharon días más tarde por tanto llorar. Se hospedó en casa de Harry mientras conseguía un buen departamento lejos de Londres y mientras conseguía un trabajo. Harry se ofreció de nuevo a enviarles dinero mensualmente, pero Hermione fue demasiado orgullosa y no quiso que Harry gastara dinero en una familia que no era de él. Habló con su padre, quien ofreció ir y encarar a Malfoy, pero Hermione no lo quiso así. Quiso que su único vínculo con el rubio fuese el pequeño Liam. Y dejó el teléfono encendido para que Malfoy pudiese llamarlo.

No recibió una llamada sino cuando estaba en el aeropuerto de camino a otro continente. América parecía estar llena de oportunidades. Se iba directo a Canadá, hacía frio, siempre había nieve y no había otros Malfoys. La llamada del rubio mayor consistió en preguntarle a su hijo cómo estaba y decirle que lo extrañaba. Luego, Hermione tomó el teléfono y le dijo las cosas que tiempo atrás se había guardado.

_-No creas que esta vez con un 'discúlpame, por favor regresa' enmendarás todo. Malfoy no puedo creer lo egoísta que fuiste. No creo que quieras una familia mientras terminas tu carrera universitaria. Ve, festeja con tus compañeros de Slytherin. Los que trataron mal a tu hijo mientras estabas borracho y los que me insultaron una y otra vez. No te preocupes por nosotros porque estaremos bien, siempre lo estamos sin ti. Tu hijo no te olvidará, no te preocupes que de eso me ocupo yo. Hasta pronto-_

Colgó dejando a Malfoy helado desde el otro lado de Londres. No sabía a dónde se iba la mujer de sus sueños y no sabía a dónde se llevaba a su hijo.

Pasó mucho tiempo, para que Hermione y Liam recibieran otra llamada de Malfoy. Un poco más de un año. Hermione ya se había establecido en el frío país al norte de América. Estaba en un curso de francés avanzado para poder desenvolverse mejor en Canadá y había otra sucursal de la escuela de leyes. Se sintió bien por primera vez estando sola. Ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar. Ya tenía un trabajo en un comité de abogados aun sin graduarse por su habilidad y sus buenas calificaciones. El pequeño crecía cada vez más y más. Ya había dejado de preguntar por su padre y Hermione se sentía culpable, pero no haría nada al respecto.

La llamada consistió en lo mismo que la última. Y así las siguientes, hasta que dejó de llamar.

Hermione no se sintió mal cuando dejó de hacerlo. Ya estaba graduada para ese entonces y había comenzado a verse con uno de los abogados del comité que era bien parecido, alto, de espada ancha, con un sentido del humor inigualable y la hacía feliz. Moreno de ojos azules. Tenía facilidad con los niños y no le importaba sentarse a cenar con el pequeño Liam, que ahora era callado y tímido, aunque siempre reía de sus chistes y recibía agradecido sus regalos.

* * *

En un parpadeo, ya Liam había cumplido los siete años. Su madre y él vivían en Canadá y el Moreno de ojos azules; Sam Barret. Quien Hermione descubrió se había graduado un año antes que ella se fuese de Hogwarts. Vivían en una casa de dos plantas muy grande. El cuarto de Liam era espacioso y abierto. Tenía un balcón por el que ellos sabían que no se caería. Era un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño de siete años, realmente.

Ya había demostrado sus inestables poderes semanas anteriores cuando había quebrado una copa con su mente, molesto porque uno de sus compañeros de clase lo había hecho enojar. También habían descubierto que su temperamento era igual de volátil al de Malfoy. Pero sabía cómo tratar a su madre y al novio de ella.

Hermione se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al recibir la revista que todas las semanas Ginny le enviaba. 'Corazón de Bruja' esta vez decía muy grande, con letras amarillas: _Draco Malfoy se nos casa._ Una foto de la pareja adornaba la portada, era la mismísima Pansy Parkinson. Ambos salían vestidos de gala en una ceremonia. Abrió rápidamente la página indicada y observó las fotografías móviles que estaban estampadas en el papel. Malfoy con su sonrisa estúpida, tomado de la mano de la morena en su ceremonia de Compromiso. No sintió nada, más bien se alegró de que hubiese hecho su vida con otra mujer. Le hirvió la sangre que no tuviera tiempo de llamar a su propio hijo. Debía ser que la estúpida Parkinson se lo había prohibido. Pero ahora poco le importaba.

Esa semana, sorpresivamente; Malfoy llamó. SAm por error tomó la llamada.

_-¿Hola?- preguntó el moreno._

_-¿Quién habla?- preguntó la voz gruesa de Malfoy._

_-El que debe preguntar eso soy yo- dijo Sam como si fuera obvio._

_-¿Se encuentra Liam?- preguntó el rubio obviando las barbaridades que decía Sam._

_-Un momento-_

_Esperó minutos y luego, escuchó un jadeo. Alguien levantó el teléfono._

_-¿Papá, eres tú?- preguntó emocionado._

_-¡LIAM! Cuán grande debes estar, ¿Cómo estas, Campeón?-_

_-Papá- dijo, luego jadeó de nuevo –Disculpa, estaba entrenando. El campeonato de rugby es la semana entrante-_

_-¿Estás en un equipo de rugby?- preguntó exaltado._

_-Papá, me encantaría charlar contigo. Pero estoy en práctica y Mamá está trabajando. ¿Podemos vernos?- preguntó._

_-No sé ni dónde vives, pequeño- dijo resignado._

_-Canadá, Ottawa, ehmmm… ahh si; Residencias Peace, tercera calle, última casa. Estaré listo a las ocho y le diré a mamá-_

_-Sabía que eras listo, pero no sabía a qué nivel pequeño. Nos veremos esta noche entonces. Te amo hijo, no lo olvides-_

_-Nos vemos-_

De verdad que Liam era muy listo para su edad. Podía leerse un libro de mil páginas en tres días y su madre se veía reflejada en él, cuando se sentaba en el balcón a comerse un libro en horas. La escuela no era la gran cosa, pero Liam tenía mucho interés en la historia de Vancouver y eso lo motivaba a ir cada día y seguir aprendiendo. Iba porque quería y no porque su madre lo obligara. Tenía serios problemas con Sam, pues sentía nauseas cuando empezaba a besar a su madre frente a él y le tenía algo de rencor. Pues quería tomar el lugar que su padre nunca dejó de ocupar en su vida. ¿Por qué no preguntaba por su padre?, porque sabía que a su madre le hacía mal solo imaginárselo.

La práctica terminó minutos después y Sam lo llevó en su camioneta negra directo a la casa. Él subió de inmediato a su habitación, entró al baño y se metió bajo la regadera con todo y uniforme. Su madre lo ayudaba a limpiarse y curarse los moretones cada vez que llegaba a casa, pero esta vez, el pequeño se bañó rápido y se lavó muy bien el cabello que tenía marrón, lleno de barro. Se lavó los dientes y se colocó lo primero que encontró en el armario. Un pantalón vaquero y una sudadera verde esmeralda.

Su madre, siempre vestida de sacó y falda negros con camisas de vestir de diferentes colores, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Observó a su hijo sentado en la cama, mirándola con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?, Cariño sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- dijo ella, sentándose a su lado le acarició el cabello.

-Invité a papá a cenar- dijo como si nada. La castaña, ya de veinticuatro años, se levanto al instante sorprendida y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo sabes en dónde estamos siquiera?... Liam, ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó con un tono de voz moderado.

-Llamó mientras estaba en la práctica, le dije que tenía que verlo y le di la dirección. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser mamá? ¿Dudas de mis capacidades?- preguntó, sus ojos se humedecieron en el acto.

-No, hijo. No es eso. Es que no pensé que tu padre llamaría- dijo ella. Abrazando al rubiecito por la pancita.

-Quiero que vengan ambos- dijo el pequeño. –Quiero que vayamos solo los tres a cenar-

-No sé si eso podrá ser, Liam. Tengo que hablar con Sam- dijo ella.

-Sam no te gobierna. Tú haces lo que quieras mamá- dijo Liam, mirándola con ojos de perrito regañado.

-No Liam, no es así- dijo ella.

-Sí lo es mamá. Por más que sea, Sam Barret no es tu jefe ni tu esposo, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras- dijo exasperándose.

-Tienes razón, Liam. Iré a darme un baño- dijo la castaña.

Cuando estuvo lista, se colocó una falda parecida a la del trabajo con una camisa de vestir blanca debajo, parecía un vestido. Con tacos altos color rojo oscuro y se dejó la melena castaña suelta pero arreglada. El maquillaje fue poco, pero resaltó sus labios con un color rosa intenso que llegaba a carmesí. Color cereza a decir verdad; algo difícil de explicar. Llamó a su hijo y le cambió la ropa por algo más formal, pero el pequeño no se dejó peinar.

Minutos después de que estuviesen listos, Sam bajó algo despeinado y en pijamas.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó. En ese momento sonó el timbre y Liam se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Su padre, un poco mas varonil y alto, con el cabello del mismo corto que siempre, los ojos mercurio puestos sobre el pequeño que era su copia.

Lo abrazó y lo levantó del suelo.

-_Liam, tanto tiempo, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?- fue lo primero que preguntó el rubio Malfoy. Observó al moreno en pijamas que le causó gracia y luego a la arreglada Hermione, vuelta una mujer hecha y derecha._

_-¡Hermione!- dijo Sam exasperado -¿Qué hace éste aquí?- preguntó exasperado._

_-Vine a ver a mi hijo, no hay nada que me lo impida, Barret- dijo el rubio mayor después de reconocerlo._

_-No quiero peleas. Nos vemos más tarde, Sam- dijo Hermione encaminándose a la puerta._

_-Si sales de ésta puerta, procura no volver- dijo Sam enojado en el living._

_-Entonces mañana pasaré a recoger mis cosas, nos vemos- dijo Hermione haciendo caso a lo que su hijo le había dicho._

Subieron al auto y Malfoy le hizo espacio a Hermione en el puesto de copiloto, en el que siempre se había sentado. Los había recogido en el mismo deportivo con el que ella había vivido feliz mientras no tuviera el suyo, que aun usaba de vez en cuando.

-Ehmm… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Liam.

-Vamos a un lugar especial, donde ni Sam ni Pansy se encuentren, ¿sí?- preguntó el rubio mayor. Hermione asintió nerviosa. Volvía a sentirse como colegiala. Amaba esa sensación, amaba a sus Malfoys.

* * *

Reviewwsss! Nos leemos.

Besos,

VMCH


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola Chicas!

Gracias Por todos sus REVIEWS!

Bueno, les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero revele algunas cosas.

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling /Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: **ValerieMalfoyCullenHale.

* * *

Chapter 12.

El viaje en auto no duró mucho tiempo. Malfoy y la castaña iban muy callados y tensos, por lo tanto; su pequeño hijo estaba muy quieto y temeroso. Los miraba de vez en cuando, y su padre lo tenía vigilado desde su asiento. El pequeño tosió un par de veces hasta que llegaron al restaurante más lujoso de Ottawa. Malfoy dejó el auto al Valet del restaurante y los tres siguieron al mesero que los recibía.

Malfoy pidió una mesa muy reservada en el área de no fumadores para tres personas. La luz era tenue, una música parecida al blues ambientaba el lugar. Pidieron como entrada ensalada, y mientras esperaban, Malfoy fue el primero en hablar.

-Hermione, por más tonta que fue tu huida, me siento necesitado a pedir perdón- dijo serio. –Siento que todo fue mi culpa, pero frente a Liam esto no viene al caso-

-Está bien, eso para otro momento- dijo Hermione calmada. Observando de reojo a su hijo. Estaba inquieto, mirando hacia todas partes.

-Me casaré con Pansy simplemente por interés- dijo el rubio mayor. –Sé que no es el mejor ejemplo para Liam, pero Pansy se ofreció a ayudar a las empresas Malfoy con el dinero de su familia. Cuando te fuiste caímos en banca rota- mencionó.

-¿Empresas Malfoy en banca rota?- dijo Liam exasperado. Asombrado por la mala noticia.

-¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de mí y llevo cuatro años sin verlo?- le preguntó el rubio mayor a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Elemental, papá. La única actividad extraescolar que hago es jugar rugby. Del resto… solo leyendo los libros de la biblioteca de mamá. Entre ellos: _La Ancestral Familia Malfoy._- dijo orgulloso. Hermione se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Malfoy la observó con una sonrisita boba, recordando cómo se veía cuando tenía tan solo veinte años.

-Bueno, sí. ¿Empresas Malfoy?, ya casi no existen. Pansy se ofreció a ayudarme a sacarla de esta situación y la única forma de ocultar el paso del dinero es casándome con ella- dijo con pesadez. Irritado por la idea de no tener cerca a la mujer que de verdad amaba y que siete años atrás había sido suya. Su hijo era él en miniatura.

-Pero papá, ¿quieres decir que no volveré a verte en mucho tiempo?- preguntó Liam, asustado. En realidad aterrado.

-No- dijo el rubio. –No es como tú piensas, puedes venir a vivir conmigo si así lo quieres- expresó Malfoy. La castaña de inmediato le hizo además de desaprobación.

-Después de tres años sin preocuparte por él, ¿te lo llevaras? No lo permitiré- murmuró para no explotar y decirle mil y un improperios.

-No digas eso, claro que si me preocupé por él. Que no haya llamado es algo diferente- dijo el rubio con voz muy baja.

-No empiecen a discutir. Si me fuera a vivir contigo, papá; me llevaría a mamá a dónde fuera. Mientras sea lejos de Sam- dijo y luego le sonrió a su padre. Miró a su madre de reojo que también sonreía.

-Decidido, se van a Londres- dijo Malfoy tomando la iniciativa.

-No lo sé, Malfoy- murmuró Hermione, algo sonrosada por la vergüenza y algo irritada por la decisión inesperadamente tomada por él. –Liam no puede perder un año de escuela y no puede dejar su equipo de rugby, además, aquí es dónde están todos sus amigos- explicó.

-Eso no importa mamá; siempre me dijiste que las verdaderas amistades se encuentran en Hogwarts, también lo dijo el abuelo Lucius- dijo el pequeño, de inmediato su madre lo observó muy molesta. Liam, temeroso, se encogió en la silla.

-¿Fueron a ver a mi Padre?- preguntó exaltado.

-Comenzamos a verlo desde el cumpleaños número cinco de Liam. Tu madre nos acompañó la primera vez y ya luego fuimos sin temor. Tu padre es un hombre encantador cuando se lo propone. Apuesto a que desde que me fui del departamento no has ido a verlo- dijo Hermione reprobatoriamente. Malfoy bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Su hijo rió por lo bajo y Hermione lo acompañó con una pequeña carcajadita.

-En realidad lo pensé mucho, pero no me animé a ir- dijo él. Liam le sonrió con normalidad y Hermione intentó comprenderlo. Segundos más tarde, la camarera pasó a retirar los platos de entrada y a dejar la comida faltante.

Comieron tranquilamente, charlando con el rubiecito que los acompañaba. No comentaron nada más, solo que Malfoy dijo un montón de cosas, planes, departamentos.

Les confesó que aun no vendía el último departamento comprado, ni el que tenía en París. Que guardaba todas las cosas, y que aun cuidaba de Crookshanks. Liam se sintió feliz de recordar al gordo gato color naranja y recordar todo el departamento.

Terminaron el postre y se dirigieron al hotel donde Malfoy se quedaría esa tarde. Un hotel no muy lujoso, algo especial. El ambiente era cálido y luminoso. El pequeño Liam cayó rendido en el sofá- cama de la habitación, mientras que Hermione y Malfoy se quedaron charlando en la cama matrimonial.

-No sé cómo haré, pero Liam y tu se vienen conmigo- dijo Malfoy, mirándola directo a los ojos, como hacía tanto tiempo no los observaba, serenos, apesadumbrados. Tristes.

-Malfoy, lo mejor será que Liam y yo vivamos separados de Pansy y tu; tu falso matrimonio tiene que ser un poco más real- expresó Hermione.

-Hermione, no entiendes. Liam y tú son mi amuleto de la suerte. Y si tengo que sacar a la luz a mi hijo lo haré orgulloso. Si ustedes regresan conmigo, todo volverá a ser como antes con toda tu ayuda- dijo el rubio, rogándole con la mirada.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé- dijo Hermione –Pero no es justo para Pansy- razonó un rato y luego, entristeció.

-Yo no quiero a Pansy y ella no a mí; lo de antes era un juego de niños. Una relación duradera debe constar de dos, Hermione. Y tú, tú me complementas. Pansy está enamorada de Theodore Nott. Me está utilizando tanto como yo a ella, pues Nott está a punto de casarse. Nott ama a Pansy y Pansy ama a Nott; pero yo no cambiaré parejas con él, Daphne Greengrass nunca me cayó bien- explicó.

-No entiendo; son todas jugarretas deshonestas entre ustedes; ¿es que acaso Nott y tu no son amigos?- preguntó la castaña, el rubio se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-No me vengas con honestidades- dijo vagamente.

-Malfoy, es cuestión de tiempo para que la farsa se caiga. Cuando Nott decida ir por Pansy, ella te dejará y quedarás peor- dijo ella. Malfoy lo consideró un segundo, y Hermione tenía toda la razón.

-Pues vente conmigo, acompáñame a dejar a Pansy y casémonos- pidió con ojos de perrito regañado.

-Las cosas no son así de fáciles, Malfoy- dijo Hermione, notoriamente enojada.

-Claro que si lo son; ¿acaso no entiendes que Liam y tu lo son todo para mí?- preguntó.

-Claro que lo entiendo, pero tú y yo sabemos que las cosas no son tan fáciles; hay muchísimas cosas de por medio- dijo ella; Malfoy pareció considerarlo por un momento.

-Tienes razón… Pero es que…- dijo como un pequeño niño que no conseguía lo que quería.

-No te comportes como un niño, Malfoy… Lo mejor será que tú vuelvas a Londres y Liam y yo nos quedemos aquí en Ottawa- le dijo Hermione con dolor impregnado en su voz.

-Eso es lo que debo hacer, pero no lo que quiero. Y en mi vida yo hago lo que quiero- le informó el rubio levantándose de su silla y caminando hacía la ventana. Observó detrás de la cortina las luces de la ciudad que estaba cubierta de nieve hasta los topes. Por las calles pasaban las grandes barredoras que limpiaban el asfalto y derretían el hielo rociando sal por todas partes.

-No entiendo, Malfoy… -dijo Hermione recostada en la cama, con los ojos semi abiertos.

-Eso, que yo hago lo que quiero y consigo lo que deseo- dijo Malfoy con serenidad, algo muy extraño en él, en los últimos dos años. Su bipolaridad lo estaba matando, la única persona que conseguía serenarlo era Hermione, y después de cuatro años sin verla, sus cambios de ánimo eran insoportables.

-No puedes pasearte por la vida siempre consiguiendo lo que deseas- dijo Hermione, corrigiéndolo.

-Se te olvida con quién estás hablando- afirmó el rubio, tan altivo como antes.

-No has aprendido nada- dijo Hermione, al rubio le hervía la sangre.

-¿De qué hablas?- exclamó el rubio.

-Baja la voz, Malfoy. Liam duerme afuera. Hablo de que es verdad, no has aprendido nada de todo lo que hice por tu bien- dijo ella, calmada, se incorporó a la cama y lo miró a los ojos. El rostro de Malfoy se desquebrajaba a pedazos con esas palabras.

-¿Te alejaste de mi por mi propio bien?- preguntó exaltado, con los ojos enrojecidos por lágrimas que no dejaría salir.

-Si, en efecto. Tú tenías que continuar con tu vida, yo no soy la que debe estar a tu lado. Ve, cásate con Parkinson; tengan muchos hijos… Que el dinero les aproveche. Liam y yo estábamos bien hasta que llamaste…- dijo Hermione. Sin quererlo, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos que desde antes estaban humedecidos.

-¿Bien?, ¿Con el tal Sam estaban bien?- preguntó Malfoy incrédulo.

-Pues sí. No éramos millonarios, ni tampoco famosos. Simplemente quería rehacer mi propia familia, sin incluirte…- sollozó al final de la oración.

-¿Porqué..?, ¿Ahh?, ¿Dime qué te hice para que me odies?- preguntó Malfoy, y en ese instante comprendió que las palabras estaban mal formuladas. –Está bien, está bien… ¿Es que acaso no ves todo lo que te amo, Hermione?.. Creí que podía olvidarme de ti rápidamente, de momento. Pero estaba equivocado, siempre fuiste tú la que me ha dejado… No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, a cada momento. Mi tortura son los recuerdos. Mi mortuorio son tus labios y tus ojos. Mi muerte es tu abandono…. No quiero volver a perderte, entiéndelo.- dijo sollozando, en la ventana, tapándose el rostro para que Hermione no lo viera. De inmediato ella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Le quitó las manos de la cara y observó sus ojos mercurio, enrojecidos, tristes.

Él observó los de ella.

-Mi más horrible pesadilla es verte así, no lo hagas. No llores por mí. No lo merezco. Soy de lo peor.- dijo ella, llorando también. El rubio la abrazó fuerte, y lloró en su cuello mientras ella intentaba acurrucarse en su pecho.

-No hay otra persona a la que sea más digno de llorar que tu- dijo él. –Tú lo eres todo, Hermione.- le dijo el rubio por un momento.

-Draco, no digas eso- dijo Hermione, aferrándose a él aun más fuerte, como una pequeña. El rubio dio un respingo y su corazón se aceleró al oír su nombre.

La castaña separó su rostro solo para ver los ojos del rubio, con el cabello despeinado y el rostro todo mojado. Lo observó directamente a los ojos por un momento. Cerró sus ojos solo cuando el rubio se acercó a darle un beso. Uno de esos que hacía tanto deseaba. La besó con suavidad, aprovechando la ocasión, abrazándola con una mano y con la otra tomando su rostro con delicadeza, con miedo a que se fuera y que todo se desvaneciera.

Ella se ciñó a su espalda, el rubio comenzó a llevarla hacia la cama, en dónde la recostó y la siguió besando. No hubo mucho que hacer. Pues sabía que no podía sobrepasarse pues su hijo estaba fuera, dormido. En cualquier momento podía despertar, y tan solo tenía siete años.

Dejó de besarla por un momento y caminó para acostarse al lado de ella, abrazarla y seguirla besando antes de quedarse dormido. Hermione captó el gesto de inmediato y no hizo más que quedarse dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despertó desorientada y sola en la cama matrimonial. Se levantó y caminó con dificultad por la habitación del hotel, pues estaba demasiado iluminada, la luz del sol se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Liam no se encontraba en el sofá y estaba desolado el pequeño balcón. Desde este, observó a diez pisos debajo de ella, a su hijo y a Malfoy. Quienes entraban corriendo al hotel para que _nadie _los viese.

Hermione soltó una risita traviesa y entró al baño para asearse un poco. Sintió cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación y salió de inmediato a encontrarlos. Pero en su lugar, encontró a muchos hombres colocando macetas con margaritas pintadas de amarillo, formando un arco hermosamente diseñado, con forma de corazón. Por último, cuando todos los hombres se fueron, le entregaron a la castaña una grabadora de video, que encendió de inmediato para observar lo que estaba grabado en ella.

Se encontraban Liam y Malfoy, en la floristería, seleccionando las margaritas y luego decían:

'_Sabemos que son tus favoritas, las compramos amarillas porque reflejan inteligencia, alegría, felicidad y energía positiva'_

Luego salían de allí y se subían a un auto, dejando la cámara a uno de los empleados de la floristería. Volteó la cámara y se enfocó a sí mismo, comenzó a decir:

'_Vaya directamente a la recepción del hotel'._

Hermione apagó la grabadora y corrió literalmente al elevador. No llegaba rápidamente así que se exasperó y corrió escaleras abajo, comenzaba a sudar, pero no le importó. Llegó jadeante a la entrada y se encontró con un señor de sombrero de copa, con una margarita igual a las de la habitación. Se acercó a él, el hombre le sonrió de inmediato y le entregó la flor con una caja de bombones y una pequeña tarjetita.

Abrió la tarjetita que estaba doblada por la mitad y leyó claramente con la letra de su hijo:

'_Sube al auto azul que está estacionado fuera'_

Corrió al auto que tenía por chofer a un señor mayor, no hizo ni una sola pregunta, solo esperó a que el auto se detuviera y cuando estaba a punto de bajar, el señor le entregó una margarita amarilla y otra notita doblada. Bajó del auto y leyó la notita mientras caminaba.

'_Camina hacia la plaza, sabrás a quién buscar'_

Corrió a la plaza, como loca. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada las cabelleras blancas de sus dos rubios, pero se encontró con una anciana que la esperaba con la flor amarilla.

-_Encuentra lo que buscas cuando veas las banderas color púrpura_- mencionó la ancianita que amablemente le entregaba la flor.

Caminó dos cuadras y al final de la calle, estaba la más hermosa carroza blanca, adornada con banderines púrpura. Subió a éste y ahuyentó a los pájaros que se habían posado allí.

En ese momento, llegó una lechuza inmensa, de colores cobrizos. Estiró su patita y Hermione tomó el rollito de pergamino que abrió de inmediato.

'_Baja en el siguiente puente'_

Eso hizo, bajó en el puente y se sintió extraviada. Nunca había estado en esa parte de la ciudad, estaba desolado y no había civilización. Se sentó en el frío hielo, las piernas le temblaban por el frio. Lo único que tenía para desayunar era el chocolate y lo ingirió de un solo bocado. Observó las flores y las olfateó un momento.

En ese mismo instante, apareció un viejo leñador desde el bosque y le entregó una florecilla amarilla y otra nota.

'_Está bien, está bien. Ésta es la última nota. Sube a la camioneta del leñador y el te llevará a nosotros'_

Era la letra de Malfoy. Hermione rápidamente subió a la camioneta y el Leñador la llevó a una especie de helipuerto. Donde esperaba encendido un helicóptero en la pista de despegue. Corrió al helicóptero y se subió en él. Aterrada de sostuvo bien del asiento del Helicóptero y esperó, esperó y esperó.

El helicóptero aterrizó media hora más tarde en un campo gigantesco, dónde el solo dar dos pasos, ahuyentaba a los más pequeños roedores y dónde revoloteaban las mariposas.

-Aquí me tienes- gritó su hijo desde el otro lado del claro.

-¡LIAM!- exclamó –Por Merlín, ¿dónde está tu padre?- preguntó mientras trotaba para abrazarlo.

-Aquí estoy- dijo su grave voz saliendo de las tinieblas, acarreando un carrito de supermercado lleno de tulipanes rojos.

A Hermione se le nubló la vista y las rodillas le fallaron. Cayó al suelo, con la boca abierta. Se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando pasar la sorpresa. Pero el corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora.

Liam abrazó a su mamá, que lloraba de emoción, inconscientemente.

Malfoy se preocupó y corrió hacia ella, dejando a un lado el carrito.

Ella abrazó a ambos muy fuerte, dejando al pequeño sin aire, quien logró zafarse y dejó que sus padres se abrazaran.

El día transcurrió de aquella manera.

Hermione y Liam, fueron acompañados por Malfoy a casa de Sam Barret. Recogieron todas sus cosas y lo dejaron solo, pues no había de otra. Ellos tenían que largarse de Ottawa.

Subieron a un jet que era de Pansy. Malfoy de verdad que estaba abusando de la confianza de Pansy, pero ahora que la iba a dejar, y la iba a mezclar con Nott, pensaba que eran simplemente favores de amigos.

Comenzó a pensarlo bien. No podía dejar a Pansy si no un tiempo luego.

Hermione sabía en qué pensaba desde que lo vio fruncir el ceño por primera vez, viendo a la ventanilla.

Liam estaba dormido en la parte trasera del jet y ellos estaban solos.

-No puedes dejar a Pansy ahora- murmuró ella. Malfoy miraba hacia otra parte, cabizbajo.

-Por lo menos hasta que la empresa se estabilice- dijo Malfoy, sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione demasiado calmada para el gusto de Malfoy.

-No, no está bien, Hermione- murmuró Malfoy. –Odio que siempre tengas la razón, ¿lo sabías?- preguntó.

-Lo he notado a lo largo de 7 años- dijo Hermione entre risitas. Le tomó una mano a Malfoy, quien inmediatamente la miró a los ojos. –Puedo _esperar_- pronunció.

-No sería justo- dijo Malfoy, razonando.

-No importa. Esta vez no me rijo por la justicia- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Hermione… Tu deberías ser feliz, yo... Yo- dijo Malfoy quién empezó a balbucear.

-Tengo suficiente con que siempre seas tú el que me encuentre y me convenza de regresar- dijo Hermione, simplemente estaba feliz de regresar. No le importaba si solo veía a Malfoy una vez a la semana.

-Hermione… No puedo hacerme eso, alejarme de ti… me descompone- dijo el rubio con el rostro entre sus propias manos, escondiendo sus ojos, tristes, opacos y algo lúgubres.

-Malfoy… Conozco cada pedazo de tu ser, cada rincón de tu piel, cada idea y sentimiento que tiene tu loco corazón. Sé lo que puede pasar, sé lo que no pasará. Pero tú serás fuerte… Por mí y por tu hijo- le dijo Hermione, con los ojos humedecidos. Malfoy le tomó ambas manos y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Prometo…-

-No tienes nada que prometerme. En este momento tu y yo no podemos andar prometiendo cosas que sabemos no se cumplirán. Tu… Concéntrate en casarte con Parkinson y sacar adelante la empresa. Si no puedes hacerlo... Bueno. Solo sigue con tu vida, que yo seguiré con la mía y tu hijo crecerá como lo hizo hasta ahora…- dijo Hermione. Padecía del peor encuentro de sentimientos del mundo. Tristeza, melancolía, nostalgia, rabia, felicidad comprimida, amor, dolor.

-¡NO!- exclamó Malfoy, enojándose. Tiró al suelo todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa que los separaba.

-Malfoy, cálmate- exigió Hermione. -¿Acaso piensas que eres el único que sufre? Pues estás errado. Métete en la cabeza que no eres el único que sufre en este mundo- le indicó Hermione.

El rubio se le acercó con brutalidad y la tomó por la barbilla con fuerza.

-No voy a perderte, no de nuevo- explicó, luego, se acercó con brusquedad a ella y les estampó un beso salvaje y desbocado, que los dejó; minutos luego; sin aliento.

Hermione no dejó que Malfoy perdiera el control, ya que esta vez, como muchas otras más adelante, no se dejó llevar.

Bajó en Londres y se llevó al pequeño a casa de Los Granger. Donde su madre volvió a tratarla como extraña y su padre la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se hospedaron allí por unos días, hasta que Harry regresó de su viaje de vacaciones y pasó a recogerlos para llevarlos a Grimmauld Place 12.

Hermione se asombró cuando vislumbró a lo lejos a una pelirroja delgada y esbelta, en un principio, ahora con siete meses de embarazo y una prominente panza. Le dio las felicidades y su hijo saludo muy cariñoso a su tía Ginny. Harry estaba eufórico de que Hermione y Liam volvieran; y Ronald hizo su aparición después de tantos años.

Habían planeado una pequeña reunión con los antiguos miembros de 'El Ejército de Dumbledore' o por lo menos lo que había quedado de él. Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Zacharias Smith, Lee Jordan, George Weasley, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie McMillan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Padma y Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, entre otros. La fiesta duró hasta el amanecer y los únicos que desistieron fueron Liam y Ginny. Dormidos en la habitación de Harry y Ginny, uno junto al otro.

Las semanas siguieron pasando, Malfoy no había dado señal de vida hasta que apareció en 'Corazón de Bruja' de nuevo, y para el pesar de Hermione, la fotografía era de un vívido beso apasionado entre ellos dos. La rabia la consumió toda la tarde y no hizo más que pedir a Ginny que se quedara con Liam y salir a dar un paseo por el parque sola, con sus pensamientos. Creyó estar sola hasta el momento en que escuchó los pesados pasos de alguien. Se dio la vuelta y observó al pelirrojo que hacía tantos años la había dañado. Con su semblante ligero y despreocupado. Con el cabello corto con un peinado algo juvenil y una barba de cuarenta y ocho horas sin afeitar. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte- atisbó el pelirrojo acercándosele. Ella le hizo señas para que se acercara y siguieran caminando por la acera.

-Está bien, dime- dijo Hermione sonriendo feliz, se sentía orgullosa de su mejor amigo. Quien nunca dejó de serlo.

-Eres la primera en saber que me casaré en dos meses- dijo exaltado. Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, demasiado feliz.

-¡Te felicito, Ron!- exclamó eufórica.

-¡Sí!, ¡Me ha dicho que sí!- exclamó Ron.

-Espera, espera. ¿Quién es la afortunada?- preguntó Hermione.

-Greengrass, ¡Daphne Greengrass!- exclamó feliz. Hermione arrugó la nariz y luego se asombró.

-¿Cómo?…. ¿En dónde se veían?, tienes que contármelo todo- dijo Hermione arrastrándolo hacía un banco cercano.

-No creerás quién me ha ayudado- dijo Ron, riendo suavecito.

-¿Quién? ¡Dime, Ron!- dijo ella. El pelirrojo se sentó y la miró al rostro con seriedad.

-Theodore Nott-

-¿Cómo que Nott?- preguntó exaltada.

-Entré a la academia para aurores y el entró en el mismo curso y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos… Pero eso no es todo. Él y yo hicimos un trato…-

-¿Qué tipo de trato?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-El tipo de trato en el que tengo que hacer que Malfoy y Pansy se separen… Y la única que me puede ayudar eres tú- dijo Ron, a la ligera.

-¿Qué?... No pienso prestarme para sus juegos sucios- dijo Hermione ofendida.

-No tienes que hacer nada… Yo tengo que hablarle a Pansy de Nott, porque todo el mundo mágico sabe que se aman desde Hogwarts y tú muy bien sabes que Malfoy no vive sin ti- dijo Ron. De la noche a la mañana se había vuelto muy perceptivo y listo. Sabía, por los gestos de las personas, un poco de lo que pensaban.

-Ron, Pansy y Malfoy se asaran por dinero… Puedes ir y decírselo a Nott, o, es más; invítalo a cenar. Tengo una idea- dijo la castaña con una sonrisita malévola.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo ligeramente aturdido.

-Ya lo verás, ya lo verás-

* * *

¿Cual piensan que será la idea de nuestra Castaña?

Bueno, nos leemos.

Reviews.!


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA!

Bueno, espero esta vez no actualizar tan tarde, hay escases de INSPIRACIÓN en mi cabeza .

Besos y disfrútenlo ;)

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama: VMCH

* * *

**

Chapter 13. *Good Luck*

Esa noche no seria normal. Ron, en efecto, invitó a su amigo Nott a cenar. Quien aceptó gustoso. Hermione se lo llevó en su auto, él temeroso, pues sabía que algo tramaba la inteligente castaña. Se sentaron en un lujoso restaurante, cerca de la ventana principal e hicieron su orden. La mayoría del tiempo estuvieron callados, pues era Hermione la que siempre intentaba sacarle conversación. Pero el moreno de cabello liso, largo hasta las cejas, de medio lado; ojos verde esmeralda y piel blanca como la leche, era duro de roer.

-¿Me puedes decir de una vez para qué me has invitado a esta ridícula cena, Granger?- preguntó irritado interrumpiéndola.

-Está bien, Nott. Estoy ayudando a Ron – dijo con pesadez, suspirando luego.

-¿En qué sentido?- preguntó él, dejando a un lado el tenedor y tomando la copa de vino tinto para llevársela a la boca.

-Sé que tú lo ayudaste a llegar a Daphne; y él tiene que ayudarte a llegar a Pansy. Me ofrecí a ayudar, pues…- dijo pero de repente el moreno la interrumpió.

-Quieres llegar a Malfoy- murmuró, Hermione lo escuchó perfectamente. Se movió incómoda en la silla mientras ordenaba sus ideas. –Está bien, acepto tu ayuda. ¿Qué piensas que haremos?-

-No lo sé; pero mi idea es… Comenzar a salir y así, Pansy sabrá que... que te puede perder- mencionó.

-Está bien- dijo sorprendiéndola. Le tomó la mano, comenzando a fingir. Ella abrumada zafó el agarre y lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Nott?- preguntó. El moreno sonrió.

-Hay que comenzar a fingir, ¿no crees?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Muy bien, pero hay que planear en dónde vernos, cerca de los periódicos. No lo sé, hay que hacer algo rápido- dijo ella.

Esa noche fue otra de tantas en las que después de cenar se pasearon por el Callejón Diagon. Agarrados de la mano y a la final, Theodore la dejaba en casa de Harry, hasta que al fin consiguieron mudarse.

Los meses se fueron rápido, y poco tiempo ya quedaba para la boda de Pansy y Malfoy. Si bien, actuaban de una forma extraña Nott y Hermione, se habían empezado a tomar cariño y de cierta forma se empezaban a querer; ya no encontraban una razón clara por la que habían comenzado a andar juntos, pero no les importaba. Las semanas los unían aun más, los intereses mutuos. Lo bien que le caía a Liam, todo. Se comenzaban a gustar. Los besos que antes eran falsos ahora se intensificaban.

Ya no era pura actuación. Habían dejado de lado 'el qué dirán' y habían comenzado a salir en verdad. Malfoy había leído cada uno de los artículos que hablaban de ellos y de la maravillosa familia que habían formado. Pues Liam estaba en la mayoría de las fotos con un apellido que no era suyo.

Ese fue el día en que la gota derramó el vaso. Malfoy despertó y leían el periódico en la mesa del comedor acompañado por su prometida.

-¿LIAM NOTT GRANGER?... ¡ESTA REVISTA ME LAS VA A PAGAR TODAS!- exclamó levantándose de la mesa. Pansy lo observó horrorizada.

-¿NOTT CON GRANGER Y ADEMÁS UN HIJO?- preguntó también exasperada.

-¡LIAM NO ES SU HIJO!- exclamó haciéndola cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos. El rubio lanzó todo lo que había en la mesita de la entrada, lanzó jarrones al suelo y estatuillas.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR, DRACO?- preguntó cuando el rubio se había sentado para calmarse.

-Liam es mi hijo- mencionó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, su rostro se trasformó en una mueca decepcionada.

-Si, Pansy. Liam es mi hijo, tú y yo sabemos que eso era muy obvio. Hace cuatro años que no lo veía, por eso fui a Canadá. Pansy yo… sé que tu amas a Nott, esto es un completo plan.-

-¿Plan?… ¿Para qué?-

-Para separarnos, lo lograran…-

-Si las empresas Malfoy ya se estabilizaron... ¿para qué seguir juntos?- preguntó inocentemente.

-No podemos darles el gusto, Pansy… Por mucho que quiera ver a mi hijo…-

-Cuestión de orgullo- murmuró.

Las rabietas no se le pasaron del todo hasta el día en que recibió la llamada de su hijo; desesperado. Su voz era tortuosa y extraña, no habló mucho, no respondió a las preguntas. Lo único que pronunció fue un pequeño: _Papá, te extraño. ¿En dónde estás?... Lo siento, debo irme._

Malfoy se exasperó y decidió acabar con todo, no podía seguir con esto. Tomó su chaqueta y despertó a Pansy. Pasaba la medianoche y estaba la calle empapada, llovía. Tomó el primer paraguas y salió abrazado de Pansy para que no se empapara con el agua que caía a cantaros. Se subieron al deportivo, que tenía el techo cerrado y luego de colocarse los cinturones de seguridad, salieron a toda velocidad hacia el departamento de Theodore Nott, en el que según las revistas, ahora vivían Liam y Hermione.

No tardaron ni veinte minutos en llegar, bajaron y notaron que había un frio invernal muy fuerte. Pansy se abrazó a sí misma, calentando sus brazos y Malfoy ni lo sintió. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que alguien abriera. Minutos más tarde, se escuchó un ruido tras la puerta y una despeinada melena castaña, desparramada sobre los hombros de la delgada mujer, les dio la bienvenida.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí después de medianoche?- preguntó con somnolencia.

-¿Dónde está Liam?- preguntó el rubio, entrando sin ser invitado a la residencia. Hermione lo tomó por el brazo y el rubio zafó el agarre, Pansy se mojaba afuera.

-Pansy, por favor pasa. Te estás empapando- exclamó Hermione.

La morena entró y cerró la blanca puerta de la entrada. Caminó tras Hermione que literalmente corría hacia Malfoy. El rubio se detuvo frente a la escalera de mármol y preguntó.

-¿En dónde está Liam?- de manera ruda volvió a deshacer el agarre de Hermione.

-Draco cálmate- dijo la voz femenina de la morena que tiritaba de frío.

-Si, Malfoy. Haz el favor de quedarte callado. Theo y Liam duermen- mencionó, lo que hizo que al rubio le hirviera la sangre.

-Pues trae a mi hijo ahora mismo- exigió.

-Draco, ¿por qué no volvemos mañana?, estará despierto y podrás verlo- murmuró de forma audible la morena de ojos verdes que chorreaba agua.

-Porque mi hijo llamó con una voz preocupada y preguntó donde me encontraba. Necesito verlo- dijo enojado, amenazando con subir las escaleras y despertar a medio mundo.

-Está bien, ya está dormido. ¿Cómo pudo haber llamado a estas horas?- dijo Hermione razonando la situación. De momento, se escuchó un sollozo leve, pero la que logró darse cuenta fue Pansy, al no estar discutiendo como pequeños. Un pequeño rubio se encontraba detrás de una armadura negra, escondido, llorando y muerto de miedo.

La morena se acercó a él poco a poco, para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, pues ni notaban que siquiera estuviera allí. El rubio le hizo además con la mano, para que se acercara y eso hizo. El pequeño la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina. Malfoy y ella se conocían esa mansión de memoria, ya que de pequeños se la pasaban correteando de aquí para allá al gato negro de los Nott.

-¿Liam?- preguntó solo para oír la vocecita del pequeño, pero se sorprendió al ver que solo asentía. –Mucho gusto, soy Pansy-

-¿La prometida de mi papá, cierto?- preguntó. La morena asintió. –Me alegro de que seas tan linda- mencionó. La morena se ruborizó.

-Gracias, Liam- dijo y luego soltó una risita discreta.

-¿Se te antoja un té?, veo que estás temblando de frío- dijo el rubiecito.

-Claro, gracias-

El pequeño encendió una tetera, subiéndose a un banquito de madera especial para él. Sacó dos tazas de té, de color negro y colocó dentro de ellas una bolsita de té.

-¿Te cae bien mi mamá?- preguntó el pequeño, de nuevo sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

-Te confieso que no. Pues tal vez sí, pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien por la diferencia que había entre nuestras casas- dijo ella, luego se sacó un mechón de cabello de la cara y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

-Está bien, no tiene que caerte súper, y… ¿Te cae bien Theo?- preguntó.

La morena se movió nerviosa en la silla.

-Ehmm… claro; somos amigos desde chicos- dijo ella, balbuceando.

-¿Estás enamorada de Theo?- preguntó tranquilo, como si fuese algo normal.

-No puedes decírselo a nadie, Liam. Es una promesa, ¿está bien?- dijo ella, mirando hacia ambos lados.

-Bueno, yo no diré nada. Pero, si te gusta… ¿porqué no están juntos?- preguntó curioso.

-Porque él y tu mamá se quieren mucho, no podría arruinar su relación- dijo bajito, cabizbaja. Sin ánimos de nada.

-No estés triste. Theo te quiere a ti. Él me lo dijo- mencionó el rubiecito, sonriente.

-Es más complicado que eso, Liam-

-¿Qué puede ser más complicado?- dijo el pequeño -¿No pueden intercambiarse?-

-No, es solo que hay problemas de dinero y aunque las empresas ya se estabilizaron… No lo sé Liam, son cosas que hablaré con tu padre- dijo ella, la muchacha estaba realmente triste. A sus veinticuatro años, solo había conseguido sacar su licencia en Medimagia y aun no había podido ejercer su cargo en el Hospital San Mungo.

El pequeño no tuvo más que resignarse, mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus padres desde la otra habitación.

-Malfoy, por favor… No se te ocurra subir y despertarlos-dijo Hermione, rogándole. El rubio como las veces anteriores, zafó el agarre y esta vez subió las escaleras a toda prisa, secundado por la castaña. Abrió las puertas aleatoriamente, encontrándose con dos baños y la habitación de Liam, vacía. Corrió a la habitación contigua y abrió con desespero y mucho ruido la puerta. Despertó al moreno que dormía en la cama matrimonial y se le acercó amenazante.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI HIJO, NOTT?- exclamó, el dolor salía en cada palabra, la preocupación no se opacaba con nada. Tomo con furia los hombros del somnoliento moreno y lo zarandeó por la cama. El moreno no hizo más que lograr zafarse y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Malfoy?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza para intentar parar el mareo.

-¿Dónde está Liam?- preguntó.

-Debe de estas en su cama, ahí lo dejó Hermione- indicó señalando la puerta de la habitación.

-No, ahí no está- atisbó el rubio, acercándose peligrosamente a Nott. -¿A dónde lo has llevado?-

En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta abrir y entraron el pequeño rubio y la alta morena tomándole la pequeña mano. Malfoy se desplomó en el suelo, de rodillas frente al pequeño y lo abrazó. EL rubiecito sabía que todo lo que sucedía era su culpa, así que el cargo de conciencia lo hizo romper en llanto. Sollozaba de a poco y no soltaba la mano de Pansy. Hermione lo observó con reprobación y salió de allí, llevándose de la mano al moreno que yacía a su lado, quien estaba sin camisa y en bóxers. Bajó con él las escaleras y le dijo que se sentara en la mesita. Preparó dos tazas de té verde, con leche y le entregó una con una cucharadita de azúcar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el moreno, comenzando a morir de frio. Hermione no contestó de inmediato, fue un segundito al cuarto de lavado y tomó dos batas calientes por la secadora eléctrica y le entregó una. Se cubrieron con ellas y allí fue cuando Hermione contestó.

-Un padre desesperado porqué Liam le hace una jugarreta… Hasta dejó el teléfono sin colgar- dijo la castaña cansada, con los ojos a punto de cerrárseles colgó el teléfono y se sentó junto al moreno. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y en ese momento apareció el pequeño rubio secundado por Pansy y su padre.

Hermione comenzó a irritarse, pero no podía pagarla con su hijo, tenía demasiado sueño y el pequeño no terminaba de despedir a esos dos.

-¿Porqué no pasan la noche aquí?, es peligroso salir a estas horas- dijo Hermione antes de cabecear en la silla.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero ya nos íbamos- dijo Malfoy cortante. Hermione lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Podemos hablar, Malfoy?- preguntó la castaña, Nott se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa y Pansy se había sentado en el living a charlar con Liam, que estaba a punto de caer rendido.

Caminaron hasta el despacho que utilizaba el señor Nott antes de dejarle esa casa a su hijo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al rubio peligrosamente. Lo apuntó con su dedo índice y dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó aun más irritada -¿Crees que voy a torturar a tu hijo? Eres tú el que nunca lo ve, nunca lo llamas, nunca le escribes. ¿Ahora que construí lo que en Ottawa destruiste vienes a arruinar mi felicidad?-

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti?, No entiendes aun. ¿No habíamos quedado en que cuando las empresas Malfoy…?- ella de inmediato al oír eso asintió y luego negó con la cabeza. –Te enamoraste de Nott- murmuró.

-No, Malfoy. En realidad estoy viviendo demasiado a gusto con Theo, y siempre que esto ocurre tu vienes y lo arruinas- murmuró cabizbaja, Malfoy la tomó por los hombros.

-Muy bien, porque yo estoy viviendo _demasiado a gusto_ con Pansy- dijo Malfoy orgulloso, y miró hacia otro lugar.

-¿Es que siempre tienes que ser así?... Siempre tienes que llevar el orgullo en alto... Es algo de familia, supongo- dijo Hermione, consiguiendo poner un dedo en la herida.

-Mi familia no viene al caso, si puedes dejarme salir, gracias- dijo moviéndose hacia un lado.

-Malfoy, no hagas esta escenita-

-Hermione, si no quieres verme de nuevo solo dilo- dijo Malfoy, dolido. –Pero a mi hijo no me prohibirás verlo-

-Nunca dije eso; nunca dije que te quiero fuera de su vida ni de la mía- dijo ella observándolo severa.

-¿Quién entiende tu lógica?... Tu solamente, por eso el único que te quiere es tu padre, ni tu progenitora...- dijo el rubio hiriéndola, matando lo que quedaba de su amor por él, apagándolo y encendiendo en ella odio y rabia incontenibles.

-Malfoy; tu más que nadie sabes que ese es un punto que no discutiré contigo, si mi madre me quiere o no, ese no es tu problema. Además, si tú no me quieres, yo no soy tampoco de tu incumbencia- dijo con dolor.

-Pues eres de mi incumbencia al ser la madre de uno de mis hijos- dijo él, de inmediato el rostro de Hermione se oscureció.

-¿Uno de tus hijos?- dijo Hermione ofendida.

-Así como lo oyes, Pansy está esperando un hijo mío- confesó el rubio. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y luego se acercó a él, le estampó una cachetada y se movió hacia el otro lado del despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?, ¿no ves el daño que le causará a Liam?- preguntó exaltada.

-Liam vendrá a vivir con nosotros, ya demasiado tiempo estuvo contigo- explicó el rubio. –Se irá conmigo estos tres años y medio que faltan para que entre a Hogwarts y luego pasará los veranos contigo y las pascuas conmigo.- mencionó como si fuera obvio.

-No te llevarás a mi hijo- dijo Hermione con severidad.

-No puedes impedirlo, por ley me toca. Lo sabes, Granger. Estudiamos lo mismo, ¿o se te olvido ya?- preguntó con sorna.

-No, imbécil.- dijo Hermione retándolo.

-Pues este imbécil se lleva a su hijo esta noche de este mugroso lugar- dijo el rubio. Salió por la puerta y Hermione se quedó pasmada por un segundo.

-Espera un segundo, Malfoy. Dejemos que él decida- dijo Hermione.

-Está bien- mencionó Malfoy. Lo que Hermione no sabía era que quien había dado la idea de irse con su padre había sido el pequeño.

En consecuencia, cuando el pequeño dio su veredicto, Hermione rompió a llorar, despertando a Theodore. La razón que el pequeño le dio, fue la misma que la de Malfoy. Hermione se encerró en la habitación del pequeño por un rato y luego salió con las maletas, no le quedaba de otra. Así que no ´pudo más que entregar las cosas y azotar la puerta cuando ellos salieron. Se aferró en la cama a la espalda del moreno mientras lloraba.

Amanecía y ella seguía despierta, llorando.

Su hijo y Malfoy se habían esfumado con otra mujer que espera un hijo. Se sintió defraudada, engañada y opacada. Pero no le importó, quiso seguir con su vida y días más tarde ya estaba normal, bueno, en realidad era otra. Una mujer más organizada y feliz. Feliz en el sentido de libertad. Podía salir a cualquier hora del trabajo sin necesidad de preocuparse por un pequeño que la esperara, pero ni una noche dejó de llamarle al teléfono para que le contara sobre su día.

Legó el momento en que saliera al altar para la boda de Ron y Daphne. Su vestido era color amarillo claro, largo hasta suelo, con un escote marcado y hermoso. El peinado amarrado con algunos rizos sueltos hacía que su cuello se viese provocativo. Posó para todas las cámaras y bailó innumerables canciones con su novio Theodore Nott. Quien había vestido con una túnica formal negra, con una corbata negra muggle. Muy buenas combinaciones que habían hecho Ron y Daphne, pues el vestido de novia era muggle de un diseñador muy reconocido y la túnica de Ron era herencia del padre de las Greengrass.

La boda terminó cuando la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido y solo quedaban algunas personas y la castaña con su novio. Fueron los últimos en irse. Un taxi los llevó directo a la mansión de los Nott. En dónde el licor mezclado con el deseo hicieron posible una noche inolvidable para ambos, una noche que de verdad nadie igualaría.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sola y desnuda en la cama de Theodore, solo cubierta por la sábana blanca de ésta. Fue directo al baño y se dio la ducha más placentera que hubiese tomado en el último mes. Se colocó un vestido de muchos colores que daba por la rodilla y se colocó los tacos más hermosos que combinaban. Dejó su cabello húmedo caer en sus hombros y solo se colocó brillo labial, como hizo siempre.

Al bajar encontró el desayuno hecho y a un Theodore Nott con un delantal de mujer cocinando algo más de tocino. Le dijo el más dulce beso que le pudo dar y se sentó a desayunar con él. Quién la invitó a salir un rato, a pasear por las calles de Londres, o a la playa. A dónde fuese.

En efecto cuando terminaron de desayunar, dejaron los platos en la mesa y Theodore se dio una rápida ducha fría para despertar. Bajaron y subieron al auto que los llevó a la costa, a una feria que estaba pasando por allí. La brisa movía su cabello y el frio no lograba calar sus huesos, pues el sol latía cada vez más fuerte. Dieron un paseo en barco muy corto para el gusto de ambos y subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, donde Theodore le robó un beso cual niño de primaria. Ambos sabían el por qué estaban allí, los dos sabían perfectamente que ese era el lugar que ambos querían recordar para acceder al matrimonio.

El moreno le entregó un globo con forma de osito de felpa y luego se le declaro de la manera más sincera y romántica; le mostró la cajita de terciopelo que contenía el anillo de compromiso, con un hermoso diamante color rosa incrustado en oro. El acabado era inigualable, y estaba como nuevo a pesar de haber venido de su difunta madre a quien no recordaba muy bien.

Hermione le dio un sí que él jamás de los jamases olvidaría. Y el día terminó con una cena romántica en un restaurante frente a la playa, donde podían sentir con los pies la arena. Donde las olas del mar arrullaban sus besos y donde la luna los iluminaba sin necesidad de pedirlo.

Volvieron a la mansión y los tres meses siguientes constaron en la planificación de la boda. Con ayuda de una planificadora de bodas muggle; pues la madre de Theodore estaba en el más allá y era muy parecido a lo que ocurría con la madre de Hermione. La lista de invitados era extensa y el espacio era equitativo. Se celebraría en su propia mansión, adornada con colores muy sutiles como el púrpura claro y el blanco. Como damas de honor; Hermione seleccionó a su amiga del alma, Annie. A Ginny y por último a Daphne Greengrass por la colaboración y el entusiasmo que ella y su esposo Ronald dieron para la boda. En cambio, Theodore escogió a Ron, por ser su mejor amigo. A Harry por todo lo que había comenzado a compartir con él cuando Hermione entró a su vida y por último a su amigo de la niñez, Draco Malfoy. Sabía que él no asistiría, por más que así lo quisiera, Malfoy y él compartían una rivalidad, tenían la pareja equivocada.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. El vestido blanco de Hermione tenía un escote espectacular e iba todo pegado al cuerpo. Era el más hermoso vestido que pudo haber conseguido y no era el más caro que podía pagar. Se hizo la prueba del vestido unas cinco veces antes de la ceremonia y bajó mucho de peso con el estrés y el gimnasio. Fue a la peluquería unas tres veces a probar varios peinados y muchas otras veces al sastre para hacer la túnica de su novio. Donde también confeccionaron los vestidos púrpura de las damas de honor y las corbatas púrpura de los acompañantes. El padrino y la madrina serían Annie y Ron.

Hermione estaba tan entusiasmada que no le preocupó si enviar la invitación a la nueva familia perfecta, los Malfoy y Liam. El día de la boda no tardaba en llegar y aun faltaba colocar las decoraciones y planificar el menú. Pero no fue problema, todo terminó de planearse a tiempo y la boda comenzó siendo todo un éxito.

Hermione se preparaba mientras ya Theodore estaba en el altar que habían puesto en el extenso jardín de la mansión. Las damas de honor y los padrinos entraron y todo el mundo pareció aplaudir. Por último, entró Hermione, de la mano de su padre, quién la llevaba al altar. El moreno al final de la alfombra la esperaba sonriendo nervioso, y a ella las piernas le temblaban dentro del vestido. Le sorprendió inmensamente la presencia de su pequeño hijo, sentado junto a una Pansy Parkinson obviamente embarazada. Malfoy estaba al final, junto a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, con una sonrisa hipócrita y sutil. Decidió obviarlo y continuar con su boda, en la que lloró, pudo reír, bailó, besó, posó para las cámaras, comió y cortó el pastel. Estuvo con su pequeño hijo, que vestía una pequeña túnica formal negra con una corbata púrpura.

La fiesta fue el éxito, y Hermione comenzaba a sentirse feliz. A la hora indicada, subieron a la habitación y se cambiaron de ropa para irse a la luna de miel. El destino, una isla en el Caribe. Tomaron las maletas que Daphne y Ron prepararon para ellos y partieron al aeropuerto.

Cuando dejaron las maletas al botones del hotel, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en Bahamas. Subieron a la habitación de recién casados y Theodore la cargó al pasar por la puerta, como tradición. Abrió la maleta y se encontró rodeada por lencería francesa cortesía de Daphne. No hizo más que reírse y volver a la cama, con un pequeño vestidito de dormir. Theodore la miró como si nunca hubiera visto algo más hermoso. Y ella contrariada dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿se me ve muy mal?- preguntó apenada.

-No; es solo que tengo a la esposa más hermosa de todo el mundo- pronunció con todo gusto.

Con eso comenzó la larga noche llena de un mar de besos y caricias, acompañada con un poco de champan y la lujuria de dos enamorados entregados al deseo.

Le entregó su cuerpo como antes no lo había hecho y se quedó dormida sobre su pecho después del segundo asalto.

Despertó junto a él, en la misma posición en la que se quedó dormida, desnuda, y abrazada por la cintura por su esposo. Lo abrazó más fuerte mientras él se movía bajo las cobijas para quedar frente a frente y dijo:

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-

Hermione se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y sin pensarlo, recibió el dulce beso de los labios suaves de Theodore.

-Buenos días, Theo-

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y observaron como el sol se filtraba por las cortinas.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido?.

Sé que es algo ilógico, pero tengan presente que este no es el último capitulo. Aun hay más, ya habrá una explicación lógica para que Malfoy asistiera a la ceremonia.

Si si, se que es cruel, pero Pansy tendrá un hijo/a de Draco. hahaha

Reviews ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!

Disculpen; el capitulo anterior fue clave en mi historia. Se desvió un poco del Dramione, pero esperen a ver lo que se viene.

_***NOTA: Theodore Nott me parece un personaje rico en sabiduría y palpable en las historias, pocas en las que lo incluyen. He allí el hecho de que lo emparejé con nuestra Castaña. Es un personaje lleno de misterio que es uno de mis favoritos por su historia aunque fue muy poca la contada por J.K.**_

_**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy: **_Gracias; tus Reviews siempre encarrilan mi historia (:

_**Nickdaly: **_Por favor, crea una cuenta. Me encantaría responder tu review!

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, CON ELLOS HE APRENDIDO (SI, PORQUE AUNQUE YO NO LO ADMITA TODO EL TIEMPO, SOY APRENDIZ DE ESCRITORA) A LLEVAR UN VERDADER DRAMIONE, DE VERDAD TOME MUY SERIAMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS Y LOS LLEVÉ A ESTE CAPITULO. POR FAVOR, NUNCA DEJEN DE COMENTAR, SABEN QUE CON ESO SINCERAMENTE ME ALIVIA SABER LO QUE REALMENTE PIENSAN ;)**_

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes ;)**

**Trama: **ValerieMalfoyCullenHale

* * *

Chapter 14.

Hermione había pensado que todo iría bien. Pero con el nacimiento de la bebita de Malfoy y Pansy, su mundo se derrumbó.

Tenía otra noticia que dar; y cuando lo hizo, el primero en casi llorar ante el hecho, fue su esposo. Estaba embarazada desde la noche de bodas; y era la única de la familia que no parecía alegrarse con el hecho.

Le encantaba esperar un hijo de Theodore; pero sabía que no era el momento indicado, ni el lugar indicado. No sabía en dónde se encontraba. Estaba envuelta en _estúpido revoltijo de emociones _sofocante del que no lograba salir. Se sentía totalmente traicionada, traicionando su propia mentalidad. Y aunque se sentía feliz, se sentía triste. No era un sentimiento único, y eran demasiados mezclados.

Extrañaba inmensamente a su hijo, aunque antes le había hecho feliz su partida. Extrañaba inmensamente los celos de su amado Malfoy. Y como pensaba en él, a todas horas. Se sentía mal por engañar de mente y corazón a su esposo, pero sabía que Parkinson también hacía lo mismo.

Pasaba días sentada bajo el gran manzano que se encontraba en el jardín, recibiendo fría brisa, pues el invierno se acercaba y sus pesadillas iban volviéndose realidad. Volvía a sentirse como una adolescente confundida e incomprendida. Theodore salía todas las mañanas a trabajar al ministerio, con Ron y Harry en el departamento de Aurores, y ella se quedaba la mayoría del tiempo sola.

Hasta que un día llamó a su pequeño hijo para que le hiciera compañía y éste no pudo asistir. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso lleno de melancolía que delante de sus familiares y amigos podía ocultar. Lo que no sabía era que su esposo era lo demasiado listo para saber lo que le pasaba, pues le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Quería ocultarlo, y lo hacía tan bien como ella, pero no podían ocultárselo mutuamente. Era algo demasiado obvio entre ellos, pues se conocía y dejaban sus sentimientos a flor de piel, sin necesidad de preocuparse, ambos sabían lo que sentían.

Allí no había amor; era costumbre. Era miedo a la soledad. Era miedo a estar desolado. Pero ya no había marcha atrás; las cosas hechas estaban, y a lo hecho pecho.

El tiempo estaba demasiado acelerado; como cuando retrocedía con su giratiempos en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Todo estaba realmente mezclado y perdido, hasta el propio Ronald Weasley se sentía mal por Hermione; quien parecía demasiado deprimida. Los meses pasaron sumamente rápido, y éste embarazo no le había pegado tan mal, hasta el día en que recordó con claridad todo lo que había pasado en el anterior. Su vida había llevado tantos cambios, que éste embarazo no fue el más fuerte. Fue el último embarazo que tuvo pues con dos le era suficiente y no le importaba. Quería tener a su bebito, pero no podía seguir viviendo en el infierno de sentimientos en el que estaba viviendo.

Se tomó una semana en un hotel y reorganizó todas sus ideas. Volvió fresca como lechuga y cayó en el mismo agujero del que le había costado tanto salir. Cada que podía, iba a visitar a sus amigos y pasaba horas hablando con Ginny, Luna y Daphne siempre del mismo tema. El embarazo. Pues a todas les había pegado en el mismo momento y en la misma época.

Era algo demasiado extraño que todas hubiesen concebido al mismo tiempo; pero no les importaba. Iban todas juntas al mismo obstetra y su grupo selecto de amigas aceptaban por lo que estaba pasando, no la juzgaban ni la insultaban por estar así, la entendían más bien.

La misma semana del mes de agosto; todas dieron a luz a sus bebitos. En la misma clínica; y los cuatro esposos pasaron la semana acompañándose los unos a los otros. Los Gemelos de Luna eran hermosos, rubios y angelicales; Lorcan y Lyssander. En cambio, Ginny sorpresivamente daba a luz a otro varón, a su pequeño hijo de tres años James Sirius le encantó la idea de tener un hermanito pequeño llamado Albus Severus. Daphne dio a luz a una hermosa bebita pelirroja llamada Abril y por último, la bebita de cabellito oscuro, con los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás había visto.

Su nombre fue escogido por el mismísimo Theodore, quién la acompañó durante todo el trabajo de parto; antes y después, tomando su mano mientras ella soportaba el dolor de las contracciones, todo. Su nombre, fue Violet.

Violet los unió mucho más como matrimonio y consumió cada momento de sus días. Creció rápidamente, jugando con los otros bebés que habían nacido y crecido con ella. Tenía una firme amistad con Abril, y le encantaba corretear a Lorcan. Era una niña lista, hermosa y sobretodo suspicaz.

Invitaron un centenar de veces a Liam a ver a su pequeña hermana, y Hermione accedió a que Layla, la otra bebita de Malfoy, también se quedara a jugar. No era un problema, a veces Malfoy se quedaba charlando con Theodore y ella con Pansy, como personas normales, como conocidos. Pero a Hermione le latía el corazón más rápido cada vez que sabía que su hijo venía de visita. Y lo mismo ocurría con Theodore.

En un santiamén, los cuatro años que faltaban para el ingreso de Liam a Hogwarts ya habían pasado. Y Theodore y ella, con la pequeña Violet acompañaron al rubio de once años al andén 9 y 3/4. Fue una partida genial, dónde le explicó que le escribiría cada semana y que le enviaría regalos. Le dijo que no se preocupara si quedaba o no en Gryffindor o en Slytherin. A ella no le importaba, pero sabía que Malfoy podía morir si quedaba en la casa de los valientes.

En un momento, Theodore avisó algo sobre un viaje, que Hermione no terminó de entender. Y extrañamente, Pansy avisó de otro viaje exactamente en la misma época. Así que las visitas de juegos que hacía la pequeña Layla, eran aprovechadas para verse. Violet y Layla se encerraban en el cuarto de juegos; y quedaban solos, en la cocina. Siempre hablando de la misma cosa.

_-Tenemos que terminar con esto, Draco- _dijo Hermione, suspirando sonoramente_ –Ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para andarnos con juegos. Mira cómo por nuestros problemas, Liam ha estado, lo hemos hecho sentir el culpable. Pero es el culpable de que en mi naciera un amor por ti tan grande. No quiero extrañarte más; quiero borrar todos los recuerdos y seguir con mi vida. Pero eso es imposible. Liam quiere; desde que tiene tres años, que tu y yo estemos juntos… Ojala pudiese ser así- mencionó; Malfoy se acercó a ella y le tomó una mano, la cual puso sobre el lugar en dónde se encontraba su corazón, que latía sin parar; y con el contacto latía aún más fuerte._

_-Hermione; tengo algo que decirte. Estoy harto del drama en que vivimos, parece telenovela. Yo te amo, y lo sabes. Por muy cortante que suene. Yo fui el que financió el viaje de Pansy y Nott; es demasiado obvio que se fueron juntos. Y de seguro uno de estos días me enviará un acta de divorcio. Layla no es mi hija biológica, es hija de Nott. No quise mentirte pero tuve que hacerlo, fue inmaduro y fue demente. Pero no tuve más que hacer, estaba desesperado- _dijo Malfoy, mirándola con ganas de un 'perdón'. Pero Hermione se dio media vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos.

El rubio tomó su mano y la acercó a su cuerpo, robándole un beso que ella tanto necesitaba; se separaron unos segundos y Hermione volvió a su andar, hacia el living. Molesta. Demasiado molesta.

_-¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, Draco?. No sabes todo lo que sufrí porque te llevaras a Liam... Yo….- _dijo Hermione, pero un sollozo ahogó sus palabras.

_-Liam me pidió que lo llevara conmigo. Me dijo muchas cosas que me hicieron dudar; estaba seguro de que no quería seguir aquí. Sufrió, ¿sabes?. A cuesta nuestra siempre ha sufrido y no quiero que siga ocurriendo, no ahora que es casi un adolescente-_dijo muy suavemente el rubio con cabellera reluciente. Hermione lo miró de reojo, con dificultad por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos._ –Estaba atormentado; totalmente. No sabes todo lo que me contó la semana después de llevármelo. Y no lo puedes saber, porque Liam me rogó que no te lo dijera- dijo y la miró directo a los ojos._

Hermione hizo un gesto decepcionado, se acomodó en el sillón y miró hacia otro lugar. El rubio; exasperado, se acercó peligrosamente y cuando estaba a centímetros de su boca, se escuchó el azote de la puerta del cuarto de juegos. Malfoy se alejó rápidamente y Hermione se limpió las lágrimas.

En ese momento, cuando Layla y Violet aparecieron bajando las escaleras a escondidas, Hermione notó el parecido que había entre ellas, solo que los ojos de Layla eran un poco más verdes y tenía las el cabello más liso que el de Violet, que en las puntas se rizaba un poco. Hermione comenzó a aceptar que fue ella la culpable de todo. En sentido figurado; Malfoy nunca la había traicionado como lo hizo ella. Pero ya no quería seguir viviendo esa dramática historia.

Malfoy comenzó a dormir varias veces en casa; Layla y Violet se divertían y querían ser hermanas. Era lógico, se parecían tanto que no podrían negar que eran hijas del mismo hombre. El mismo debilucho que envió una carta de su abogado para que Hermione firmara, gustosa tramitó su divorcio y por demanda de Nott; Hermione poseía la total custodia de Violet. Lo cual la alegró demasiado. Violet comenzó a dejar de preguntar por Nott, hasta que un día, completamente inesperado, optó por decirle papá a Malfoy, así como hacía Layla.

Con Layla fue algo mucho más difícil. Aunque ella no se enterara, su madre y Malfoy tenían una inmensa riña. Pues cómo Pansy afirmaba que era hija de Nott y Malfoy decía que no para quedarse con la niña, todo fue un caos. Pero lamentablemente, Layla pagó las consecuencias de una relación desastrosa. Pansy y Nott recogieron sus cosas en su presencia sin percatarse el sufrimiento que le causaban. Layla lloró demasiado cuando Pansy la obligó a subirse al automóvil y de inmediato, Malfoy colocó una demanda por maltrato a menores.

Pasaron meses para que Layla fuera procesada y devuelta a su padre postizo. Malfoy, Violet y Hermione, quién había aceptado a Layla como hija propia, comenzaron a vivir felices como familia. La tensión aumentaba con cada visita de su madre biológica, pues Nott siempre la acompañaba, y aunque Hermione sabía la situación en la que el matrimonio de Nott y ella había estado, le dolía inmensamente que Theodore nunca le dijese nada.

Pero Theodore nunca tuvo intensiones de dejar a Hermione en la calle, y nunca quiso que Violet lo viera cuando venían a ver a Layla, así que Hermione y Draco se quedaban en las habitaciones de arriba con ella mientras Layla hablaba con sus padres biológicos y aun no encontraba perdonarles llevársela.

Violet y Layla crecieron muy rápido. Sin pensarlo, ya el tiempo había pasado aun más rápido. Liam ya regresaba de haber terminado su primer año en Hogwarts y se sorprendería cuando viera a Su madre y padre juntos, con Layla y Violet esperándolo en el andén. Y su reacción no fue nada normal. Bajó del tren color escarlata y observó con incredulidad la escena. Las dos pequeñas, Layla de cinco años y Violet de cuatro años y medio; jugaban alrededor de el alto y maduro rubio, mientras Hermione los miraba con una sonrisita orgullosa y divertida. Su hijo corrió hacía ella y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Le hacía demasiada falta su madre y su padre aun más, que había sido su ídolo por años mientras vivía con él y Pansy.

-¡Liam! ¡Cuánto has crecido, hijo!- dijo Hermione emocionada, abrazándolo fuerte, y su hijo le devolvía el abrazo.

Detrás de Liam, estaban lo que parecía ser su banda; su grupo de amigos. Dos de ellos, eran altos y una chica los acompañaba.

-Ma, Pa, ellos son mis amigos.- dijo el chicuelo, señalándolos. –Suzanne- dijo señalando a la rubia, de aspecto angelical y sutil. Vestida con ropas poco serias, una chica tan linda, que los demás chicos se sentían incómodos a veces. –Marcus; Steven y Aaron- dijo señalando, primero al rubio cobrizo, de cabellos rizados, alto y fuerte. Luego al flacucho, moreno de ojos verdes y cabellos lisos largos, por último a un chico muy parecido a Cedric Diggory, debía ser un pariente cercano, pues era muy parecido.

Hermione y Draco se acercaron a presentarse y cuando estuvieron tan cerca como para oírlos, escucharon a la rubia decir:

-¡Ohh, miren!; ¡son Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, no puedo creer que Liam nos haya presentado!- dijo ella, sonrojándose al notar que ellos estaban escuchándola.

-No te preocupes… Suzanne, mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger y él es Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione señalando al rubio. La chica sonrió aun sonrojada mientras la castaña y el rubio mayor les estrechaban las manos a los demás.

Después de la presentación, Liam corrió al deportivo con sus hermanas a quienes abrazaba constantemente diciendo que las extrañaba demasiado, pero aun así el chicuelo iba demasiado sonrojado y no era a causa de los rayos del sol.

Bajaron en la mansión que ya no estaba a nombre de Theodore Nott, sino de Hermione y las pequeñas le mostraron a Liam la habitación de juegos, que él mencionó como divertida y se quedó por horas con ellas. Bajó a cenar y el interrogatorio comenzó.

Por cierto, el rubio Liam había ingresado a Gryffindor, y Hermione estaba demasiado feliz el día en que lo supo, mientras Malfoy refunfuñaba.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, cuando ya las niñas habían terminado de comer y él había terminado de desempacar. Sus padres se sentaron con él a la mesa y Malfoy fue el que inició la conversación.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal Suzanne?- preguntó divertido mirando de reojo a Hermione. El rubio menor se ruborizó de repente como si hubiesen encendido un botón que lo tornaba de color rojo.

-¿De...De qué hablas, Pa?- preguntó casi atragantándose con un poco de jugo. Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Liam; esa chica es muy obvia, está enamorada de ti- dijo Hermione, riendo por lo bajo, mirando a su _concubino _Malfoy.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?, es mi mejor amiga… Ella… Está enamorada de Steven- explicó cabizbajo el rubio menor, mirando con asco el ramillete de espárragos que estaban en su plato.

-Eso es una total mentira; te lo ha dicho, de seguro, porque no quería revelarte que le gustas tú- dijo su madre guiñándole un ojo.

-Es cierto; mira como cayó tu madre a mis pies- dijo señalándola y ella rió a carcajadas.

-No fu exactamente amor a primera vista; en realidad nos odiábamos- dijo Hermione riendo suave.

-No se preocupen que su historia me la sé de memoria… Pansy me la contó cuando tenía nueve años y me siento orgulloso de ello- dijo el rubio, creando una reacción en cadena, primero la boca muy abierta de Hermione y luego el chorro de vino tinto que Malfoy escupió.

-¿Cómo que te ha contado todo?- preguntó exaltada Hermione. Mirando a Malfoy con reproche.

-Pues sí; me ha contado cada detalle- dijo el rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Malfoy a punto de quebrar la copa de vino con una mano.

-Que mamá quedó embarazada de ti cuando estaba en último año, y que fueron a vivir a un colegio extrañamente muggle. Allí se graduaron cuando yo apenas había nacido y me explicó al pie de la letra cada una de las peleas que obvie y las tantas veces que los uní. Luego la pelea en Ottawa y por último, que Layla es hija de Theo- dijo. Hermione no encontraba como cerrar la boca y Malfoy estaba que explotaba.

-Esa mujer me va a escuchar- dijo Hermione cuando recobró la compostura.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver, yo le rogué que me lo contara, mamá- dijo Liam, intentando sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza.

-¿Pero no podías preguntarnos a nosotros?- preguntó razonablemente.

-Le pregunté a papá, pero… No quiso decirme.- mencionó con la voz más baja que había pronunciado en todo el día.

Hermione refunfuñó en la silla y se levantó molesta, recogió su plato y lo llevó a la cocina.

-¡Ma!, por favor, no te enfades con papá… Tal vez no era el día en que debía decírmelo- dijo Liam levantándose de la mesa.

-Pero acudiste a Pansy- dijo ella herida. El rubio de doce años recién cumplidos la miró con súplica y ella lo abrazó de inmediato.

Todo mejoró al día siguiente, y todo el verano. Cuando al final de éste, Malfoy le pidió matrimonio a Hermione y ella aceptó. De una forma en la que jamás había imaginado, su vida cambió de una forma u otra, una forma demasiado descabellada.

Prometieron al muchacho rubio que ya entraba en su segundo año en Hogwarts, casarse el verano siguiente. Pero oficialmente frente a cámaras ya era la prometida del Draco Malfoy que desde el día en que se la llevó de Hogwarts amaba.

Comenzaron a compartir más gustos, y como siempre tenían tiempo libre luego del trabajo, el rubio mayor se dedicó a enseñarle a tocar el gran piano de cola negro que estaba en el living, y ella se dedicó a darle consejos en las empresas. Poco a poco se volvieron más unidos y gustaban de compartir los días sentados en el jardín mientras Hermione leía un libro y el rubio jugaba con las niñas después de la escuela muggle. No importaba el tiempo, solo cuando empezaba a hacer frío.

Hermione respondía las cartas de su hijo y le enviaba golosinas cada vez que podía. Pero por supuesto que Liam nunca les hablaba de Suzanne, aunque sintiera algo por ella que nunca había sentido. Todo con respecto a la escuela andaba bien, pues las notas de Liam, desde el primer año hasta el último siempre fueron excelentes. No solo eso; sino que el rubio siempre tuvo tiempo para meterse en problemas y muchas veces lo hizo, por eso su padre estaba orgulloso.

Como siempre en la vida de ambos; los meses pasaron demasiado rápido y la planificación de la boda estaba totalmente lista. El vestido fue aun más hermoso que el de su boda anterior, y los vestidos de sus damas de honor y acompañantes eran aun más elegantes. Los colores variaban entre los azules y turquesas hasta los amarillos. Pues los vestidos eran diferentes, pero con esos tres colores. Las corbatas de los acompañantes combinaban con los vestidos de las damas de honor. Las sillas y mesas, vestidas con finos manteles blancos y con centros de mesa con flores exóticas.

Después de dar el sí, en el altar, viendo fijamente a los ojos de su amado Malfoy. Mirando la profunda felicidad que de ellos emanaba en forma de lágrimas silenciosas. Hermione no se lo podía creer. Pero muy emocionada y nerviosa, como quinceañera, estaba cuando el sacerdote dijo: _Puede Besar a la Novia._ Se acercó suavemente a su nuevo esposo y amado desde siempre y selló el momento con un beso discreto y suave, cargado de emociones que hacía poco no dejaba de sentir.

Observó poco a poco como la multitud aplaudía, entre ellos, su hijo, quien estaba de primero en la fila de sillas adornadas, aplaudiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja marcada en su rostro. Junto a él, estaban Violet y Layla, vestidas de color amarillo claro, se reían mientras los veían, divertidas.

La fiesta continuo como estuvo dicho, la música comenzó a sonar, y los primeros en bailar fueron los novios. Con elegancia, Malfoy la paseó por la pista de baile y demostró sus dotes de bailarín frente a sus padres, sí; Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa habían asistido, al igual que Henry y Jane Granger también. Pero la señora Granger aun estaba molesta y había asistido solo porque su esposo la había obligado. Asistieron todos sus amigos; de diferentes casas de Hogwarts, de distintos lugares. Las amigas de Hermione Canadienses y los amigos del trabajo de Malfoy.

La cena fue espléndida; con tres platos y el pastel fue cortado a la hora indicada. La música siguió por un buen rato y por último, los novios dieron algunas palabras y se fueron a su luna de miel. Los niños se quedaron con su abuelo Henry en la mansión, mientras Malfoy y ella regresaban.

La luna de miel fue vivida en un lugar lejano, una mansión de los Malfoy en Marruecos. Donde el día era muy caluroso y la noche demasiado fría, aunque en realidad ellos ni cuenta se dieran. Estaban tan distraídos y preocupados en _otras cosas, si saben a lo que me refiero. _Pero el punto es que eso realmente era algo normal y nada comparado con las lunas de miel que habían tenido antes. Esta vez sentían verdadero amor por su acompañante y no les importaba el ayer o el mañana, solo el 'hoy'.

Volvieron una semana luego, justo el tiempo para comprar los regalos navideños y adornar la casa para la fiesta. La gran fiesta que desde ese año, Los Malfoy; incluyendo a la nueva esposa, dieron para celebrar la navidad. Un inmenso árbol adornaron las niñas y Liam, que se la pasaba aburrido o escribiendo a sus amigos, los invitó a pasar la noche buena con él.

Suzanne fue la primera en llegar aquella noche fantástica. Luego arribaron Marcus, Steve y Aaron. Todos muy formalmente vestidos, con sus padres. Suzanne con un vestido espléndido, digno de una señorita elegante y los chicos con ropas Informalmente elegantes. La noche se desenvolvió como estaba planificado y la mayor de las diversiones fue charlar con la madre de Suzanne, o por lo menos así fue para Hermione. Sus padres eran simpáticos muggles que trabajaban en una gran empresa exportadora de vehículos.

En cambio, Malfoy pasó la noche charlando con los papás de Aaron, Steven y Marcus, muy entretenidos estaban sentados en el living bebiendo champagne. La noche se fue en eso, la cena estaba realmente deliciosa y Henry Granger asistió a la celebración trayendo regalos a sus nietos.

Esa navidad fue una de las más felices. Sobre todo para Liam, quien no celebraba una navidad con sus padres juntos desde mucho tiempo atrás y era lo que sin duda lo emocionaba.

Volvió a Hogwarts cuando las vacaciones ya habían terminado y Malfoy, Hermione, Layla y Violet volvieron a casa, con un estúpido y extraño vacío en el corazón. El tiempo pasaba lento a los ojos de Hermione, pero a Malfoy los días se le hacían cada vez más cortos.

EL trabajo ya no era aburrido, porque hacían las diligencias tan rápido y los deberes tan perfectos que Hermione no solo obtuvo un aumento, sino que cada vez podía pasar más tiempo en casa o en algún lugar con su esposo, su hija y Layla, a quien quería tanto como a Violet.

Las pequeñas siguieron asistiendo a la escuela muggle y siguieron creciendo con rapidez.

Un día, las pequeñas, Liam y Hermione, decidieron organizar el ático. Sin saberlo, Hermione aun guardaba cartas de cuando iba a Hogwarts y sus hijos tuvieron todo eso a su alcance.

-¿Mami?... ¿Quién es él?- preguntó un día Violet, mientras Hermione limpiaba el ático, que estaba atestado de objetos y libros viejos.

-Su nombre es Viktor Krum- dijo Liam cuando observó la foto –Un jugador de Quidditch, Violet-

-Le dije a mamá, Liam- dijo ella indiferente, Liam rodó sus ojos color mercurio y siguió con su trabajo.

-Fue el primer chico al que tu madre besó- dijo Malfoy entrando por la escalerilla, con una sonrisa altiva, de medio lado, mirando con complicidad a Hermione que se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza.

* * *

¿Qué creen?; ¿Será que Draco les cuenta la historia de amor entre ellos?

Reviews Please :D


	15. Chapter 15

HOLA CHICAS!

Bueno; espero que el siguiente capítulo sea tan bueno como el anterior!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Y bueno; yo también creo que se está acercando el final :(. Lo siento pero los últimos capítulos de seguro que serán geniales y explicarán lo que ocurrió con Liam, Layla y Violet.

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling/ Escenarios y Personajes.**

**Trama:** ValerieMalfoyCullenHale

* * *

Chapter 15

Después de nombrar a Viktor Krum, las niñas y Liam dejaron su trabajo a un lado y Hermione fue directo al jardín a terminar con su libro, no sin querer escuchar lo que Malfoy diría, pero sabía que simplemente no diría nada comprometedor.

Se sentaron en el living, las chicas en el suelo, junto al sillón en dónde estaba Malfoy y Liam en otro sillón, serio, sin ganas de escuchar nada sumamente asqueroso o gráfico, Ese verano entraría al tercer año en Hogwarts y estaba harto de esperar. Además, su relación con Suzanne había avanzado bastante y le extrañaba que la rubia no le hubiese escrito aun.

-Bueno; como tú, Layla y Liam saben. Tu madre era una chica sumamente pedante y molesta, pues sabía demasiado y mis compañeros y yo siempre le hicimos bromas pesadas a ella y sus amigos Potter y Weasley.- dijo Malfoy rememorando todas las peleas.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Violet.

-En realidad lo que me encantaba de ella era la forma en la que trataba de pasar desapercibida, cuando leía sus libros. Aunque no lo crean yo solía esconderme en la biblioteca solo para mirarla lees y hacer sus deberes. Amaba la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior mientras leía historias románticas. Su madre siempre ha sido una mujer que podía valerse por sí sola. Por ejemplo, cuando le contamos al abuelo Henry y la abuela Jane; su abuelo Henry desterró a Hermione de su casa. No volvieron a hablarse hasta un tiempo después, cuando Liam nació; pero la abuela Jane se enojó y aun no le habla a su madre. Tuvimos que pasar las pascuas encerrados en el departamento de la secundaria muggle. Y bueno, estuvimos en Noche Buena y solo esa noche en casa de sus abuelos.-

Respiró profundo.

-¿Entonces mamá te odiaba?- preguntó la inocente Violet; _como si fuese tan fácil _pensó Liam.

-Sí, así es. Tu madre un día me dio un puñetazo, aunque no lo crean. En ese momento me enojé mucho más y quise que muriera. Pero cuando tu madre y sus amigos derrotaron al mago oscuro, todo cambió. Realmente después de esa batalla, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad y regresé a la escuela, tu madre se hizo cada vez más atractiva. Pero yo nunca olvidé todos los romances que tuvo. Primero, fue Krum. En el torneo de los tres magos ese tipo quiso salir con ella y lo consiguió. Se rumoreaba que se habían besado millones de veces pero en ese momento yo estaba mucho más ocupado con Astoria, la tía de Abril. Con el tiempo, se observó el enamoramiento de Hermione hacía Ron, el papá de Abril, pero Ronald siempre la rechazo… -dijo el rubio mayor y las chicas tenían la boca abierta asombradas mientras Liam reía del relato de su padre.

Liam soltó una carcajada malévola y miró a su padre con cinismo. El rubio mayor le sonrió y prosiguió con su relato.

-Y luego, cuando Hermione peor estaba, llegue yo y la saqué del hoyo- dijo con suficiencia. –Bueno, en realidad me enamore de ella en el instante en que la vi llorar y siempre que pude intenté detenerla. Pero ella y yo, como han podido notar ustedes, nos odiamos y queremos tanto a la vez que no podemos estar separados… Es algo ligeramente extraño-

-Es algo que _nadie _entiende, ¿cierto, Pa'?- dijo Liam, molesto de que iniciara otra vez el estúpido relato. Se levantó y los dejó solos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del jardín trasero, dónde vislumbró a su madre bajo el manzano. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, sin decir palabras. Ella lo observó con ternura y el chico de trece años se sintió a gusto de inmediato.

-¿Sigue tu padre con los relatos extraños de mi vida amorosa?- preguntó la mujer. Liam asintió apesadumbrado y luego miró hacia el horizonte. -¿Qué tal Suzanne?-

El chico tomó color de pies a cabeza de inmediato, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y su madre le colocó la mano sobre la suya.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, Liam. Dímelo- dijo su madre comprensiva. Y Liam lo sabía, sabía exactamente que su madre era la mejor proveedora de consejos de su mundo. Así que se decidió a contarle.

-Comienzo a creer que Suzanne me quiere solo por ti y papá, solo por la fama- dijo Liam, su madre arrugó la nariz en ese mismo momento.

-Esa niña me va a escuchar- dijo molesta. Liam le negó con la cabeza cualquier idea insulsa para _destruir _a la rubia. -Explícame, cariño-

-Es que no lo sé; todo lo que hace es para aparentar frente a los demás y no porque me quiera.- mencionó el rubio.

Solo faltaba una semana para que el rubio regresara a Hogwarts y Hermione sabía lo que eso significaba, estar con las dos pequeñuelas rondando por la mansión y extrañar a su hijo un mundo. Pero sabía siempre que el rubio volvería, así que le restaba algo de importancia.

El rubio adolescente, estuvo callado la semana siguiente y mientras que en su casa no pasaba nada interesante, en la escuela todo era diferente. Llegó como cada año fue directo al gran comedor luego de tomar una de las carrozas que se movían por si solas que según su madre, Luna Lovegood y el amigo de su madre y famoso niño que vivió, podían observar a unos extraños caballos alados muy demacrados y extraños que los acarreaban.

Cenó con sus tres mejores amigos y Suzanne, pero todos podían sentir la hostilidad de sus palabras esa noche.

Continuó charlando de las vacaciones con sus compañeros cuando subieron al dormitorio de hombres, hasta que de la nada apareció Suzanne y comenzó histérica a hacerle una escenita frente a los demás chicos.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo Liam?; ¡Me has tratado mal toda la noche!- dijo con su agudísima voz la rubia.

-¡Conmigo nada! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?; deja de gritarme que no soy un bebito- dijo Liam, altanero como nunca lo había sido, Suzanne se acercó para darle una bofetada pero él consiguió detener su mano y alejarla.

-Liam, me lastimas- dijo Suzanne y en ese mismo instante él la soltó.

-Está bien, pero tú y yo terminamos- mencionó con cierto dolor en su voz. Suzanne lo observó extrañada. Lágrimas emergieron de todo su ser, la impotencia lograba ganarle.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó con un hilo de voz, demasiado agudo. Los compañeros de Liam estaban paralizados, jamás lo habían visto gritando.

-Como escuchaste; terminamos. Tu solo estás conmigo por la fama de mis padres, así que te puedes ir por esa puerta, no eres bienvenida en este dormitorio, o por lo menos no con mi permiso o en mi presencia- sentenció el rubio, haciendo ademán de que se fuera, lo que hizo, pero no dejó de lado la salida dramática del dormitorio con el azote de la puerta.

Sus compañeros le aplaudieron el show y decidieron luego, obviar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Suzanne. Liam mejoró notablemente, todas sus calificaciones subieron al tope y se podía leer un libro de cada asignatura en dos semanas. No tenía nada interesante en que pensar, así que esas navidades sus padres estuvieron mucho más que orgullosos y le regalaron todo lo que mencionó querer. O esa fue la orden de Malfoy, pues Hermione no acostumbraba a premiar con objetos materiales y Liam siempre estuvo consciente de que no era la mejor manera.

Esas pascuas fueron mejores a las anteriores. Las niñas cada vez crecían mucho más y obtenían cada vez mejores calificaciones. Mientras que Layla disfrutaba de asistir a las lecciones de ballet, Violet adoraba ir al club de tennis en donde estaba escrita por la mañana y por la tarde gustaba de salir en su moto de cuatro ruedas por los terrenos limpios y verdes que los Malfoy tenían al sur de Inglaterra. Malfoy se hacía cargo de Violet y Hermione de Layla.

Layla, de la nada, había comenzado a decirle _mamá _a Hermione. Sus padres jamás volvieron a visitarla y se acostumbró a tener un pasado borroso en el que trataba de recordar a su madre y ésta tenía el rostro y cabello de Hermione. Mientras que Violet tenía cierta certeza de que Malfoy no era su padre, aun así le decía _pa' _y lo trataba como si lo fuese.

Layla y Violet tenían talento en todo lo que hacía, pero si colocaban a Layla en una cancha de tennis era igual que colocar a Violet en un escenario. Eran totalmente opuestas y eso las hacía mucho más especiales. Aunque Layla siempre trataba de influenciar a Violet, Violet no dejaría cambiar su parecer.

La personalidad de ambas afloraba con el tiempo, y dejaba ver, que Violet; la que todos creían sería la débil, se convirtió en la más fuerte, arriesgada y adicta a la adrenalina. Mientras que Layla era más clamada y silenciosa.

Violet solía cantar muy alto mientras se duchaba, y tenía una voz cantante espectacular, así que las siguientes pascuas, hasta que se fue a la universidad, aceptó gustosa cantar en Noche Buena para todos en la fiesta, mientras Layla tocaba el piano.

Layla, por su parte, prefería estar en completo silencio, practicando sus rutinas de baile o con música meramente clásica. Hermione se asombraba de que las mayor y morena Layla de cabellos largos y muy lisos, se la pasara bailando dentro de su habitación o simplemente leyendo libros sobre la historia de la danza, mientras que su hija Violet, estuviera fuera de casa día y noche y solo regresaba a bañarse y dormir.

En medio de todo eso; el tiempo no contribuyó con Hermione ni Malfoy; las niñas crecieron demasiado rápido y ya Liam estaba por salir de la escuela cuando Violet iba a entrar.

_La ceremonia había sido algo espectacular, y Hermione no había llorado tanto desde que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada de Liam. Lo abrazó y beso tanto que el muchacho comenzaba a avergonzarse. Observaba por encima del hombro de su madre, algo extraño, algo sin duda muy raro. Era una persona y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Era un ser extraño, que hacía que su piel, la de su madre y la de su padre, se erizara completamente. Hermione sintió un frío viento que helaba sus huesos._

_Harry y todos los demás a quienes Hermione y Malfoy habían invitado a asistir a la ceremonia en el castillo, voltearon hacía la puerta de entrada, hacía donde Liam aun observaba con el ceño fruncido. Hermione indudablemente saco su varita e intentó hacer memoria de los incontables hechizos que en el ejército de Dumbledore había aprendido. Sabía de quién se trataba, pero no podía creerlo, le costaba demasiado creer que hubiese vuelto desde el infierno para acabar con ellos. Su risa heló el esqueleto de todos los que ahí se encontraban y su voz hizo que la cicatriz de Harry ardiera, hasta hacerlo jadear. Ron sacó su varita de inmediato, al igual que Neville y algunos otros. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Potter?; ¿No soportas que esté de vuelta?- preguntó su voz con sorna y malicia. Sonriendo sin labios y con su rostro serpentino, acercándose sigilosamente. La directora McGonagall no pudo más que hacer que comenzar a evacuar a todo joven hacia otro lugar y colocar a los profesores al frente._

_-Vuelve al infierno al que te he enviado- exclamó Harry._

Hermione despertó con la respiración demasiado agitada y el corazón bombeando a mil por segundo. Todos los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza como por arte de magia. La noche en que Bellatrix Lestrange decidió torturarla, la última batalla, la noche en que Liam fue concebido, la noche en que supo del supuesto 'hijo' nuevo de Malfoy que resulto ser Layla, la hija de Parkinson y Theodore. La noche en que concibieron a Violet, Theodore y ella. Pero nada se comparaba a aquel momento, o aquel tiempo, en el que despertó y despertaría todas las mañanas acompañada por el hombre de sus sueños, por el rubio y esbelto Draco Malfoy. A quien sin parar el cabello le crecía y pretendía quedar como el de Lucius, que estaba ya en sus últimos años, junto a su esposa. A quien la doctrina 'Hermione Granger' a veces no disciplinaba.

Se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez, solo para que Malfoy no se preocupara e intento salir de la cama, pero su fuerte brazo la detuvo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, solo para darle un beso de buenos días; un beso que contenía tanto amor y sentimiento, que el aliento matutino no lograba escaparse de sus labios y que aunque llegara Violet al dormitorio, la única niña que quedaba en casa, no iban a romperlo.

Violet estaba contenta de que su madre estuviese con el hombre de sus sueños, y añoraba así a un hombre, a un príncipe como lo era su padre político y espiritual.

Draco Malfoy se había vuelto desde mucho tiempo atrás su padre biológico también; pues aunque ella sabía que Theodore Nott era su padre biológico, ella lo tomaba simplemente como un donante de células y a su madre como una profesional que quería tener hijos soltera y había conseguido al verdadero amor luego de eso.

Liam; había entrado con excelentes calificaciones a la escuela de Medimagia en San Mungo, y Layla, entraba al segundo año y Violet al primero.

Era de esperarse que Layla entrara en Slytherin. Y Malfoy estaba muy orgulloso en cierta forma. Pero no se esperaban que al día siguiente de llevar a Violet y Layla al andén 9 y ¾ recibirían una carta con la letra de su hija menor, contando que había entrado a Ravenclaw. Hermione y Malfoy estaban algo insatisfechos.

_-Piénsalo Draco, no iba a quedar en Slytherin. No es tan calculadora…- dijo Hermione feliz, pero un tanto incompleta._

_-Tampoco es tan valiente y eso lo heredó de Nott; me alegro de que no quedara en Gryffindor- mencionó con su sonrisa de medio lado, acercándose a su esposa para besar la punta de su nariz._

_-Me alegro de que no sea una serpiente- dijo Hermione alejándolo por el pecho, cual pequeña niña._

El trabajo siguió siendo el mismo, solo que ahora, Hermione lo acompañaba a la oficina pues los niños ya no estaban en casa y no tenía nada en absoluto que hacer. Pues nadie la había llamado aun para ningún caso.

Meses después, fueron solicitados sus servicios en el Wizengamot; pero rechazó el puesto y decidió dedicar todo su tiempo en el P.E.D.D.O. Esta vez de una manera mucho más organizada y logró, con el tiempo, cumplir los objetivos que había planteado muchísimos años atrás.

Su vida culminó en el máximo esplendor. Muchisimos años después, cuando sus primeros nietos ya estaban en Hogwarts.

Había podido conocer a los tres hijos de Liam; a la bebita de Violet y al pequeño castaño de Layla. Lamentablemente, primero los dejó solos ella, y unos cuantos años luego, de soledad; el antiguamente rubio platinado, ahora de cabellos blancos; falleció solo, en su mansión. Y fue encontrado por su hijo Liam, días después.

Fue una historia que debía ser contada, pero los tres Malfoy, aunque no todos biológicamente, guardaron el secreto de su muerte y lo llevaron al cementerio familiar para enterrarlo junto a su esposa. Junto a su amada esposa.

Quisiera poder decir que Draco Malfoy murió feliz. Pero no les voy a mentir, su final fue realmente trágico. Pues se reusó a mudarse con su hijo mayor, y se reusó a recibir compañía en la mansión. Prefirió quedarse solo, leyendo los libros que Hermione nunca terminó y colocando todas las fotos en un lienzo para guardarlas en un lugar seguro.

Pero no pudo terminar su trabajo al recibir un ataque fulminante al corazón consecuente con un extraño ruido en la cocina.

Sus hijos y nietos lloraron por él más de lo debido y el luto en los hogares de Violet y Layla fue aun más largo, pues ya habían descubierto la verdad de que Draco Malfoy no era el padre biológico que ellas creían tener, sino que él se había hecho cargo de ellas voluntariamente y sobre todo de Layla, a quien sus padres abandonaron.

Violet lloró mucho más de la cuenta, y Lyssander, uno de los gemelos que tuvo Luna; su esposo y padre de la babita, tuvo que sacarla de la empresa funeraria y separarla del ataúd para que pudieran enterrar al viejo Draco Malfoy. Además, el hombre tuvo que hacerse cargo de la pequeñita Emma hasta que Violet se recompuso.

En el caso de Layla, quien lloró por mucho tiempo; no estaba casada, ni tenía nadie en particular. Asi que tuvo que recomponerse más rápido para mostrarle cada día una forzada sonrisa al pequeño castaño, Noah. La morena decidió ponerle el apellido Malfoy, para que siguiese con el legado de esa hermosa familia así como Draco Malfoy decidió hacer por ella.

Y en el hogar de Liam, su esposa fue una de las que más sufrió la pérdida de su suegro, pues ella solía llevar casi la mayoría de los fines de semana a sus pequeños hijos a la mansión del desgastado rubio, que ya no era rubio, sino totalmente canoso.

Es necesario recalcar, que el amor de esta familia nadie pudo igualar; y que por nueve meses y muchísimo tiempo más, agradeció haber quedado embarazada en la escuela, agradeció su destino y agradeció todo lo que por ella Draco Malfoy había sido.

Y el último deseo que Hermione Granger pudo tener fue el de _Vivir feliz por siempre_, como en los cuentos de hadas, pues el príncipe lo tenía desde siempre, solo que no lo había notado. Nunca noto, que Draco Malfoy era el mejor hombre que jamás había tenido, y que los intentos fallidos de amor; les habían concedido la confianza y la complicidad que siempre habían querido.

No quisiera darle fin a esta historia de esta manera, pero es el ciclo de la vida; como todos nosotros, nos iremos algún día, ellos se fueron de aquí sin dejar garantía. Y el mundo extrañara a ese par de estudiantes que se gritaban en los pasillos y se dedicaban a los deberes sin descanso, para superar al oponente.

Hermione Granger se sintió feliz, después de mucho tiempo, de haber dado a luz a un muchacho tan correcto y de tener a su lado al hombre perfecto. Y se sintió feliz de adoptar a Layla. Pero mucho más feliz se sintió al escuchar decir a Violet _papá_ al hombre que siempre estaría con ella y que cada noche lloraría su muerte de la forma en que lo hizo.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy fueron felices por siempre; aunque parezca algo demente. Aunque sus vidas terminaran descoordinadas y sus hijos lloraran; ya no importaba. Valía la pena haber estado embarazada de un Malfoy.

Fin

* * *

Siento que llorare! No quiero decir adiós a esta historia. Pero ya nos tocaba. No pense que seria una historia de tan solo 15 chaps; pero espero que haya sio de su agrado.

Gracias por leerme; de verdad sin ustedes no habría podido ontinuar esta historia. Sobre todo con los reviews constructivos.

Gracias de nuevo.

ValerieMalfoyCullenHale


End file.
